


Stufen des Lebens

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: All New Adventures [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Während Jim und Leonard immer noch den Scherbenhaufen ihrer zerbrochenen Beziehung sortieren, erhält die Enterprise den Auftrag nach Trill zu reisen. Eine diplomatische Mission steht der Crew bevor, da die Trill, nach Jahren der Vorbereitung, scheinbar endlich der Föderation beitreten wollen. In dieser Sache ist Jim nun mehr denn je auf Spocks diplomatisches Geschick und seine vulkanische Geduld angewiesen. Eigentlich versprach der Auftrag eine willkommene Abwechslung zu sein, wäre da nicht eine ganz besondere Trill, die eine ernstzunehmende Konkurrentin für Jim werden könnte und eine ganz besondere Verbindung zu Leonard zu haben scheint.





	1. Herz aus Glas

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story spielt zeitlich nach meiner Geschichte 'Echos der Vergangenheit' und dem zweiten AOS Film 'Star Trek Into Darkness'. Es empfiehlt sich auf jeden Fall, die ersten drei Romane meiner All New Adventures Serie gelesen zu haben, da diese Geschichte auf die vorherigen Ereignisse aufbaut und ansonsten stellenweise wenig Sinn ergeben könnte.
> 
> Dass laut Carol Marcus‘ Aussage in STID Christine Chapel nicht (mehr) an Bord der Enterprise sei, ignoriere ich in dieser Geschichte. Für mich gehört Christine Chapel ebenso zur Crew, wie alle anderen bekannten Senioroffiziere.
> 
> Der Roman 'The Lifes of Dax' spielt in meiner Geschichte keine Rolle. Ich habe beschlossen Emonys und Leonards Begegnung auf meine Weise zu erzählen.  
> Ebenso ignoriere ich das Aussehen der Trill aus TNG. Stellt euch einfach vor, Odan hätte sexy Flecken gehabt, anstatt den hässlichen Stirnwulsten.
> 
> Tausend Dank an Amber und Gabi für die Beta!

_Er rannte durch das rot belaubte Dickicht Nibirus, in seiner Hand die Schriftrolle, die er den Einheimischen gestohlen hatte, um sie aus dem Tempel zu locken, der viel zu nah an dem bedrohlichen Vulkan errichtet worden war. Er lief so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten. Je weiter er lief, desto dichter wurde der Wald vor ihm, den Pfad hatte er längst aus den Augen verloren. Dabei sollte er doch Bones auf dem Pfad treffen, so war es ausgemacht gewesen._

_Er hatte sich verirrt!_

_Hastig sah er sich nach allen Richtungen um. Hinter ihm stürmten die Einheimischen mit wütendem Gebrüll auf ihn zu und kamen schnell näher. Jim hatte keine Wahl, er musste weiterlaufen, durfte nicht rasten. Die Muskeln in seinen Beinen schrien bereits auf vor Schmerz, seine Lungen begannen zu brennen._

_Wo war Bones? Warum konnte er ihn nirgendwo finden? Sie sollten sich doch treffen …_

_Ohne nachzudenken klemmte Jim die Schriftrolle zwischen die Zweige eines nahen Baumes und rannte eilig weiter in Richtung Küste davon._

_„Bones?“ Jim wagte es, sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen, hielt nach seinem Freund Ausschau. „BONES?“ Er konnte doch nicht ohne Bones zurück zur Enterprise. Er konnte ihn nicht zurücklassen, doch Bones war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. „Bones, wo bist du? Lass uns verschwinden!“_

_Einige der Einheimischen hatten die Verfolgung noch nicht aufgegeben, waren weiterhin hinter ihm her. Er sah sie näherkommen und setzte seine Flucht gen Küste fort. Er würde für Bones zurückkehren und ihn an Bord der Enterprise beamen. Er würde Bones nicht auf diesem Planeten zurücklassen, niemals!_

_Im Sprint zog er einen Tricorder unter der grauen Kutte hervor, scannte rasch die Umgebung und fand eine Stelle, von wo aus er zum Ozean gelangen konnte. Hastig schob er das Gerät wieder ein, zog das kleine Atemgerät aus der kleinen Gürteltasche um seine Hüfte und umklammerte es mit festem Griff._

_Er lief unbeirrt weiter, ignorierte die brennenden Schmerzen in seinen Oberschenkeln und in seiner Lunge. Er rannte einfach weiter und endlich erreichte er sein Ziel. Allerdings war er nicht an der Küste, wie es ursprünglich geplant gewesen war, sondern vielmehr an einer steilen Felsklippe angekommen. Jim hatte keine Wahl, durfte keine Zeit verlieren. Die Einheimischen waren hinter ihm her._

_Ohne weiter nachzudenken klemmte er sich das kleine Atemgerät zwischen die Zähne und sprang. Viele Meter unter ihm toste die Brandung des Ozeans, der ihm entgegenraste und ihn schließlich barmherzig verschlang. Unter Wasser zog Jim die vollgesogene Kutte aus und befreite sich von ihrem unnötigen Ballast. Zurück blieb lediglich sein hautenger Schwimmanzug, den er unter der Kutte trug. Nach dem langen Sprint schrie seine Lunge geradezu nach Sauerstoff, sein Herz pumpte wild in seiner Brust, doch zumindest konnten die Schwimmbewegungen seiner Arme nun die Beine etwas entlasten, wenn auch nicht gänzlich._

_Jim schwamm, als wäre ein Haifisch hinter ihm her und er hoffte bei Gott, dass es keine Raubfische irgendeiner Art in der Nähe hatte und dass er sicher zur Enterprise zurück gelangen würde. Schließlich war Bones noch immer irgendwo in den Wäldern des Planeten verschollen. Womöglich hatte er ebenso die Orientierung verloren wie Jim selbst, auch wenn er dies niemals zugeben würde. Immerhin war er der Captain eines Raumschiffes!_

_Der Ozean erstreckte sich endlos vor ihm. Kleine Fischschwärme kreuzten seine Bahn und anderes Getier, das er gerne näher untersucht und katalogisiert hätte, wäre er nicht unter Zeitdruck. Er musste die Enterprise erreichen. Spock musste seinen Rieseneiswürfel rechtzeitig zünden. Und dann war da noch Bones …_

_Das Schiff … war nicht mehr da! Jim war sich sicher, die richtigen Koordinaten erreicht zu haben. Der Sauerstoff des Atemgeräts reichte bestenfalls für zwei Stunden. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich schon wieder verirrt hatte. So lausig war sein Orientierungssinn wirklich nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil war dieser unter anderen Umständen sogar ausgezeichnet. Was war nur los mit ihm?_

_Abermals zückte er den Tricorder, der von Scotty so modifiziert worden war, dass er auch unter Wasser funktionierte und nicht etwa den Geist aufgab. Er scannte die Umgebung unter Wasser, versuchte zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, doch die Enterprise war verschwunden …_

_Verständnislos schob er den Tricorder zurück in die Gürteltasche und schwamm Richtung Meeresoberfläche. Sobald sein Kopf wieder an der Luft war, nahm er das Atemgerät aus seinem Mund und sah sich um. Weit und breit war nichts als Ozean zu sehen. Selbst die zerklüftete Klippe, von der er keine dreißig Minuten zuvor gesprungen war, war fort. Wie war das möglich? Soweit konnte er selbst mit Hilfe einer Strömung nicht in der kurzen Zeit geschwommen sein, oder doch?_

_Jim zückte seinen Kommunikator, ebenfalls von Scotty wasserdicht gemacht, und öffnete einen Kanal. „Kirk an Enterprise. Enterprise, bitte kommen.“_

_Nichts. Nur statisches Rauschen._

_„Enterprise, bitte kommen. Hier spricht der Captain. Ich fürchte, ich wurde von einer Strömung abgetrieben und finde nun nicht mehr zum Schiff. Enterprise …“_

_Als erneut keine Antwort folgte, kroch langsam aber stetig Panik in Jim auf. Hatten ihn alle verlassen? Hatten sie ihn vergessen? Wo war Bones? Wo die Enterprise?_

_Über ihm verdunkelte sich der Himmel Nibirus zunehmend und es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jim begriff, dass das keine normalen Wolken waren. Es waren Qualm und Aschewolken, die ihm die Sicht auf den Himmel nahmen._

_„Enterprise!“, rief er diesmal energischer in das Kommgerät in seiner Hand, während er mit der anderen versuchte sich über Wasser zu halten. „Enterprise, bitte kommen!“_

_Als ihm klar wurde, dass er ganz allein auf Nibiru zurückgeblieben war und dass Spock die Eruption des Vulkans ganz offensichtlich nicht hatte stoppen können, entrang sich ein Schrei seiner Kehle, der aus seinem tiefsten Innern kam._

Im Dunkel seines Quartiers erwachte Jim Kirk mit dem Echo seines Schreis auf den Lippen, Schweiß perlte auf seiner Haut. Er fand sich aufrecht im Bett sitzend wieder, einen Moment lang orientierungslos. Die Sterne vor seinem Fenster zogen in dünnen Lichtstreifen vorbei. Dass sie weiterhin mit Warpgeschwindigkeit unterwegs waren, nahm Jim nur unterbewusst wahr.

Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sich sowohl sein Herzschlag als auch seine Atmung langsam normalisierten und er sich dessen vollends bewusst wurde, dass er in Sicherheit auf der Enterprise und in seinem Quartier war. „Computer Licht, zwanzig Prozent.“ Der Raum wurde sogleich in Dämmerlicht getaucht.

Die linke Bettseite war leer. Natürlich war sie das. Bones wohnte nicht mehr bei ihm. Jim hatte es für einen allzu flüchtigen Moment vergessen – verdrängt. Er vermisste Bones fürchterlich. Nicht nur als Lebensgefährten, sondern auch als Freund.

Bones hatte sich zunehmend zurückgezogen. Auf professioneller Ebene hatte sich wenig verändert. Sie beide waren gut genug darin, ihr Privatleben nicht mit dem Beruflichen zu vermischen. Sie sahen sich zu Besprechungen, Bones reichte in akribischer Regelmäßigkeit seine Stationsberichte ein und gelegentlich trafen sie sich sogar zu einem gemeinsamen Essen in der Mannschaftsmesse. Allerdings schien Bones stets darauf zu achten, nicht mit Jim allein zu sein. Immer waren Scotty und Keenser oder Spock und Uhura dabei, einmal sogar Chekov, der sich während des Essens fortwährend unruhig durch sein lockiges Haar gefahren war.

Es war nicht mehr wie früher zwischen ihnen. Und Jim wusste sehr genau, dass es seine eigene verdammte Schuld war. Er hatte eine Auszeit gebraucht. Nicht etwa, weil Bones ihn bedrängt hätte, sondern weil er sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob es tatsächlich Liebe war, was er für Bones empfand. Jim war sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt wusste, was Liebe war. Und solange er sich seiner Gefühle nicht absolut hundertprozentig sicher war, würde er nicht versuchen seine fragile Beziehung zu Bones zu kitten. Er hatte Bones schon genug wehgetan, hatte ihm ohnehin schon zu viel Hoffnung gemacht und sich dann doch wieder in sein Schneckenhaus verzogen.

Jim ließ sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und starrte an die Decke seines Quartiers. An Schlaf war nach diesem Alptraum erstmal nicht mehr zu denken.

Er drehte sich auf seine linke Seite und sah das leere Kissen an. Früher hatte er gern in der Mitte des komfortablen Bettes geschlafen. Nachdem Bones bei ihm eingezogen war, hatte er sich schnell daran gewöhnt, nach rechts auszuweichen. Seine Finger glitten wie von selbst über das unberührte Kissen. Im Moment würde Jim nahezu alles dafür geben, wenn Bones hier neben ihm liegen würde und er sich an ihn kuscheln könnte.

Nachdem Bones ihn mit Hilfe des gewonnenen Serums aus Khans Superblut ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte, war die Kluft zwischen ihnen noch größer geworden. Es war nicht so, dass Jim erwartet hatte, dass Bones ihn küssen oder ihm gar verzeihen würde, als er wieder zu sich gekommen war. Doch die fast schon sarkastisch ablehnende Haltung, mit der ihm Bones begegnet war, hatte Jim ebenso wenig erwartet.

Sollten sie nicht wenigstens noch beste Freunde sein? Er vermisste seinen Freund. In jeder wachen Minute vermisste er Bones, der nicht mal mehr auf die Brücke kam, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, wenn auf der Krankenstation nichts los war. Das allein war schon ein sehr deutliches Signal, dass sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernten.

„Es ist 6:30 Uhr“, riss ihn da plötzlich die monotone Stimme des Computers aus seinen Gedanken. Leise Musik folgte dem Standardwecksignal.

Jim strich ein letztes Mal zärtlich über Bones‘ Kissen, ehe er sich aus dem Bett schwang und für seinen Dienst fertig machte.

Vielleicht, überlegte er unter der Dusche, sollte er Bones auf einen Drink zu sich ins Quartier einladen und mit ihm reden. Es schien ewig her zu sein, dass sie zuletzt miteinander gesprochen hatten – privat zumindest.

Bones hatte ihn zu dem Termin begleitet, als Jim vor Gericht gegen Frank ausgesagt hatte. Unter anderem auch deshalb, weil Jim, nachdem er mit Khans Blut geheilt worden war, noch eine ganze Zeitlang zu schwach gewesen war, derartige Belastungen allein durchzustehen. Sam und Aurelan waren ebenfalls vor Gericht erschienen, ebenso natürlich seine Mutter, die bis zu Jims Zusammenbruch nichts von dem sexuellen Missbrauch an ihren Kindern gewusst hatte. Inzwischen befand sich Frank in einer Strafkolonie für Zivilisten auf Island, unter psychiatrischer Betreuung.

Zu seiner Mutter hatte Jim weiterhin ein gespaltenes Verhältnis, aber wenigstens hatte sich seine Beziehung zu Sam verbessert. Sie sprachen mindestens einmal die Woche miteinander, was Jim sehr erleichterte. Die Gespräche mit Aurelan taten ihm ebenfalls sehr gut, auch wenn sie meist therapeutischer Natur waren, gewollt oder ungewollt. Mit ihr sprach Jim auch oft über Bones.

Allerdings weigerte Aurelan sich, Bones‘ Verhalten zu interpretieren, da sie ihn – laut eigener Aussage – zu wenig kannte. Jim glaubte, sie wollte einfach nicht intervenieren, da es um sein Leben ging. Und sie hatte vermutlich recht damit, sich rauszuhalten. Er hatte Mist gebaut und den einen Menschen aus seinem Leben verbannt, ohne den er nicht mehr sein konnte. Er war so naiv gewesen zu glauben, ihre Freundschaft würde ihre Trennung überdauern.

Vielleicht war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Vielleicht mussten sie auch einfach wieder bei Null anfangen und die Scherben ihrer Freundschaft gemeinsam wieder zusammenkitten. Eine kleine Stimme in Jims Kopf widersprach ihm in dieser Hinsicht jedoch vehement. Bones würde sich allein mit Freundschaft nicht mehr zufriedengeben. Bones liebte ihn nach wie vor, auch wenn Jim das noch immer nicht verstehen konnte. Bones war außerstande, seine Gefühle auszuschalten und zurück zum Anfang gehen. Insgeheim wusste Jim das auch ganz genau. Bones verleugnete, versteckte, konnte Gefühle jedoch nicht ausschließen. Bones hatte ein Herz aus Glas und Jim hatte es aus Unsicherheit fallen lassen, so dass es in abertausend Scherben zersplittert war.

§§§

Leonard sah auf das Chronometer über dem Eingangsbereich zur Krankenstation und stellte erfreut fest, dass sein Dienst in weniger als zwei Stunden um war. Es hatte eine Zeit in seinem Leben gegeben, da hatte Leonard lieber gearbeitet und sich weniger auf den Feierabend gefreut. Allerdings war heute der Tag, an dem er Joanna auf der Erde anrufen durfte. Er vermisste sie mehr als er erwartet hätte.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, mit auf die Fünfjahresmission zu gehen. Vor allem unter den gegebenen Voraussetzungen und der wachsenden Distanz zu Jim, an der Leonard keineswegs unschuldig war. Dessen war er sich durchaus bewusst.

In dem knappen Jahr, das sie nach ihrer Begegnung mit Khan auf der Erde verbracht hatten, war es Leonard gelungen, ein einigermaßen stabiles Verhältnis zu Jocelyn aufzubauen. Er war einmal die Woche bei ihr und Jeremy zum Essen eingeladen gewesen, was ihm selbstverständlich auch die Möglichkeit einräumte, eine Vater-Tochter Beziehung zu Joanna aufzubauen.

Mit Jim hatte er in diesem Jahr außerdienstlich nur selten Zeit verbracht. Er hatte Jim einige Male auf den Friedhof zu Pikes Grab begleitet und zum Gericht, als dieser Hurensohn Frank endlich – wenn auch etliche Jahre zu spät – seine gerechte Strafe erhalten hatte. Aurelan hatte ein psychiatrisches Gutachten erstellt, das unter anderem dazu geführt hatte, dass Jims Stiefvater für sehr viele Jahre in eine Strafkolonie musste. Die inzwischen ohnehin heruntergekommene Farm war Frank entzogen worden.

Leonard fühlte sich durch den Schuldspruch jedoch kaum besser. Er hatte Jim schließlich dennoch verloren. Ihre Trennung war als kleine Auszeit gedacht gewesen, bis Jim sich wieder gefangen und die traumatischen Erinnerungen verarbeitet hatte. Dennoch hatten sie sich in dem Jahr zunehmend weiter voneinander entfernt und Jim hatte angefangen, sich wieder mit Frauen zu treffen. Leonard konnte sich nicht mal darüber ärgern, sondern den Umstand lediglich mit stummer Apathie hinnehmen.

Ihm hätte einfach vom ersten Moment an klar sein müssen, dass es für sie kein Happy End geben würde. Dass sie beide auf zu unterschiedlichen Lebensstufen standen und grundsätzlich viel zu verschieden waren. Ihre Romanze war kurz und intensiv gewesen, Leonard selbst high von den Gefühlen für Jim. Er hatte längst nicht mehr daran geglaubt, je wieder einen Menschen so sehr lieben zu können, doch es war geschehen. Und für einen kurzen Moment in der Zeit hatte Leonard das Gefühl - die Illusion -gehabt, Jim empfinde ebenso für ihn.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Der Traum eines einsamen Mannes, der sich selbst etwas vorgemacht hatte.

Jemand wie Jim ließ sich nicht festhalten, nicht binden. Jim war ein Genießer, ein Lebemann, konstant in Bewegung. Leonard war auf denkbar schwerste Art zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt. Dennoch konnte er nicht aufhören Jim zu lieben.

Ihre Trennung lag bald vierzehn Monate zurück, dennoch wollte es Leonard nicht gelingen sich zu lösen. Jim war wie ein helles Licht für ihn und er die Motte. Er wusste, das Licht würde ihn verbrennen, dennoch konnte er nicht widerstehen.

Ein leises Zischen des sich öffnenden und gleich darauf schließenden Schotts ließ Leonard wissen, dass jemand die Krankenstation betreten hatte. Er hob geistesabwesend den Kopf. Seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde saß er an der routinemäßigen Dokumentation und erstellte gerade seinen Bericht – nun ja, eigentlich war er in Gedanken versunken gewesen – als Jim in der offenen Tür zu seinem Büro erschien.

„Hi.“ Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte Jims Mundwinkel.

Leonards rechte Braue wanderte leicht in die Höhe, ob der schüchternen Begrüßung. „Stimmt was nicht, Jim?“ Jim kam eigentlich kaum noch zu ihm auf die Station, es sei denn, ihm fehlte etwas.

Früher hatten sie sich oft am Tag gegenseitig auf der jeweiligen Station besucht, sich für den Abend verabredet, unwichtige Gespräche geführt, geflirtet, sich hin und wieder einen Kuss gestohlen. All das gehörte der Vergangenheit an.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Jim anstatt zu antworten.

Leonard sah an Jim vorbei, konnte Christine sehen, die versuchte, sich unsichtbar zu machen, während sie die Utensilien der letzten Patientenbehandlung aufräumte. Wahrscheinlich hörte sie trotzdem jedes Wort und fragte sich nicht weniger als Leonard, was Jim bewogen hatte, ihn auf der Krankenstation zu besuchen.

„Bestens, Jim“, war daher Leonards flüchtige Erwiderung. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln zupfte erneut an Jims Mundwinkeln und verschwand sofort wieder.

„Jim, ich bin gerade eigentlich sehr beschäftigt“, erklärte Leonard etwas ungeduldiger als beabsichtigt. „Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, wie ich dir helfen kann? Hast du Schmerzen? Leidest du noch unter Schlafstörungen? Oder vielleicht an …“

„Du fehlst mir“, unterbrach Jim ihn da und warf Leonard mit diesen drei kleinen Worten vollkommen aus der Bahn.

Der Arzt blinzelte einige Male, war er sich doch sicher, sich verhört zu haben. „Ich bin doch hier“, versuchte Leonard ihm auszuweichen.

Jim sah über seine Schulter zu Christine, die zwar mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, aber nicht plötzlich taub geworden war. Er betrat das Büro vollends und drückte auf den kleinen Knopf neben der Tür, der das Schott unmittelbar hinter ihm schloss. Langsam trat Jim zu ihm an den Schreibtisch, stützte sich mit den Händen darauf ab und sah Leonard fest in die Augen. „Du weißt was ich meine.“

„Jim“, begann Leonard vorsichtig, da er sich überrumpelt fühlte, „offen gesagt, habe ich keine Ahnung, was oder wie genau du das meinst.“

Es verging ein langer schweigsamer Moment, indem Jim ihn einfach nur ansah. „Mir fehlen unsere Freundschaft und unsere Gespräche“, meinte er schließlich, sehr auf seine Worte bedacht.

Für einen naiven Augenblick hatte Leonard gehofft, Jim würde ihn auf der anderen Beziehungsebene vermissen. Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Jim hatte doch selbst damals vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich auch wieder mit ‚anderen‘ treffen, sich nicht so sehr aufeinander versteifen, sich gegenseitigen Freiraum geben sollten. „Du wolltest es doch so, Jim.“ Leonard war sich der Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme durchaus bewusst, machte jedoch nicht mal den Versuch sie zu unterdrücken. „Du kannst nicht beides beanspruchen; meine Freundschaft und deinen Freiraum.“

„Wir waren beste Freunde, Bones.“

 _Bones._ Allein die Zärtlichkeit, mit der Jim diesen Kosenamen aussprach, versetzte Leonard einen Stich ins Herz. Er fühlte, wie ungewollt Tränen im Hintergrund seiner Augen zu brennen begannen. Er senkte rasch den Blick, damit Jim nicht sah, wie verletzt er immer noch war. Für einen Moment gestattete Leonard es sich wieder Kraft zu sammeln. Er schluckte trocken, ehe er es erneut wagte auf und ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Wir können nicht dahin zurück, Jim.“

„Warum nicht?“, wollte Jim mit einer kindlichen Unschuld wissen, die Leonard schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Leonard erhob sich von seinem Sessel, umrundete den Tisch und blieb unmittelbar vor Jim stehen, der sich ihm automatisch zuwandte. Zögerlich legte Leonard ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Weil ich dich immer noch liebe und weil es immer noch wehtut. Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören dich zu lieben und ich werde immer mehr von dir wollen, als du bereit bist zu geben. Du bist dieser eine Mensch für mich, Jim, begreif das doch. Und ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen und immer für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Ich habe es dir versprochen und ich halte mein Versprechen immer. Aber ich kann mich nicht mehr wie früher mit dir treffen, meine Freizeit mit dir verbringen und genießen, als wäre da nicht der ständige Wunsch in meinem Kopf, dich zu küssen und dir auf jede erdenkliche Weise zu zeigen, wie sehr ich dich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers liebe und begehre.“

Jims Adamsapfel hüpfte aufgeregt, was Leonard beiläufig zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Jetzt entschuldige mich“, bat Leonard schließlich und löste seine Hand von Jims Wange, „Ich habe noch ein wenig Schreibkram zu erledigen, ehe Übergabe ist.“ Damit trat er hinüber zur Tür, drückte den Knopf und deutete hinaus auf die Krankenstation, sobald das Schott aufglitt.

Es dauerte einen gedehnten Moment, da Jim ihn flehentlich ansah, ehe er resigniert die Schultern sinken ließ und wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe davon trottete.


	2. Zwischenspiel

Jim wischte sich den dünnen Schweißfilm mit dem Handrücken von der Stirn und joggte weiter auf dem Laufband. Es war schon ziemlich spät, so dass die meisten Mannschaftsmitglieder, je nach ihrer Schicht, entweder bereits schliefen oder arbeiteten. Jim zog es vor sich auszupowern, bevor er sich in sein Quartier zurückzog. Nur wenn er wirklich absolut und vollkommen erschöpft war, gelang es ihm zumindest vier bis fünf Stunden zu schlafen, ehe er von einem Alptraum heimgesucht wurde.

Er hatte sich Spock hinsichtlich der Alpträume anvertraut. Spock war so ziemlich der einzige, mit dem Jim überhaupt noch reden konnte. Chekov war zu jung, mit Sulu war er nicht annähernd so vertraut und Scotty war manchmal allzu schwer ohne Keenser anzutreffen. Als Spock ihm vor Wochen gestanden hatte, dass er selbst unter recht ähnlichen Alpträumen gelitten habe nach dem Verlust seiner Mutter, hatte er doch tatsächlich vorgeschlagen, sich von Bones helfen zu lassen. Hatte irgendwas von Neuro-Pressur erzählt und dass er seine eigenen Alpträume dank Bones losgeworden sei.

Für Jim kam eine derartige Therapie absolut nicht in Frage. Spock nahm selbstverständlich an, dass Jim längst über die Trennung von Bones hinweg war. Woher sollte er es auch besser wissen? Schließlich war Jim ein recht brauchbarer Schauspieler, wenn es darum ging, die eigenen Gefühle nicht durch die sorgsam wieder aufgebaute Fassade dringen zu lassen. Im Grunde, dachte Jim, wäre Spock sicherlich stolz auf ihn und würde ihm insgeheim vielleicht sogar für das gekonnte Schauspiel gratulieren.

Niemand an Bord wusste, wie es tatsächlich in ihm aussah. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Als Captain konnte er es sich nicht leisten, emotional kompromittiert zu werden. Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch den Entschluss gefasst, niemals wieder eine wie auch immer geartete romantische oder sexuelle Beziehung zu einem anderen Crewmitglied aufzubauen. Was dabei herauskam, wenn er es doch tat, zeigte ja seine verkümmerte Freundschaft zu Bones.

Schweiß lief in feinen Rinnsalen an seinen Schläfen herab. Jim wischte sich die Stirn ab, joggte weiter, hob die Beschleunigung des Laufbands weiter an. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen an den Griffen fest, welche die Anzeigetafel in der Mitte flankierten. Die Anzeige machte ihn mit blinkenden Ziffern darauf aufmerksam, dass sein Puls ziemlich hoch war. Er wusste, dass er noch langsam machen sollte und besser auf sich aufpassen musste. Aber langsamer würde ihn nicht erschöpfen, daher ignorierte er die Anzeige und lief weiter.

Die Tür zum Sportraum ging auf. Jim sah automatisch hinüber, um zu sehen wer ihm so spät noch Gesellschaft leistete. Vor Schreck blieb er zwei Sekunden stehen und fiel deshalb beinahe rücklings von dem Laufband, als ausgerechnet Bones mit einem Handtuch über der Schulter und in legerer Trainingskleidung zu ihm hinübersah.

„‘n Abend, Jim“, brummte Bones, offenbar nicht sehr begeistert darüber ihm hier zu begegnen.

„Bones“, nickte Jim nur und lief weiter. „Du bist noch spät auf.“

„Konnte nicht schlafen“, zuckte der die Schultern und ging zu einem der drei freien Rudergeräte hinüber, die halbwegs in der Mitte des Raums standen.

„Seit wann … trainierst du?“ Jim kam nicht umhin, seine Verwunderung darüber zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Bones sah ihn nicht an, als er mit dem Training begann und Jim erstmals die Muskeln an ihm auffielen. Bones hatte schon immer gut ausgesehen, aber neuerdings – und für Jim war es in der Tat neu – hatte er eine sehr sportliche Muskulatur entwickelt.

Jim kratzte sich am Bart, wo der Schweiß zusammenlief und ihn kitzelte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Bones schließlich zu ihm sah.

„Eine Weile. Keine große Sache. Viele Offiziere versuchen sich fit zu halten.“

„Du warst immer so ein Sportmuffel“, lächelte Jim und spürte, wie er leichtes Seitenstechen bekam. Reden und Laufen vertrug sich nicht sonderlich gut. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Atmung und war redlich bemüht, Bones nicht zu offensichtlich beim Training zu beobachten. Es fiel ihm alles andere als leicht.

Bones zog die Ruder nach hinten, wodurch sich die Bizeps und die obere Schultermuskulatur deutlich anspannten. Jims Mund wurde trocken bei dem Anblick. Er befeuchtete sich die Lippen und zwang sich auf die Anzeige seines Laufbands zu sehen. Sein Puls kletterte weiter nach oben.

„Ich werde nicht jünger. Und auf dieser Blechbüchse kann man ja nicht viel für die eigene Gesundheit tun, außer zu trainieren. Das hydroponisch gezüchtete Obst und Gemüse reicht nicht aus. Hier fehlt das Sonnenlicht, die frische Luft, das Meer.“

Während der Zeit an der Academy waren sie oft gemeinsam schwimmen gegangen. Es war so ziemlich der einzige Sport gewesen, der Bones Spaß gemacht hatte. Manchmal hatte er Jim auch versucht das Surfen beizubringen, aber mit eher mäßigem Erfolg. Jim war mehr für Nahkampftraining, Joggen und leichtes Hanteltraining zu begeistern.

„Lass Scotty nicht hören, dass du unser Traumschiff als Blechbüchse betitelst“, feixte Jim und hoffte, dass Bones auf den kleinen Scherz ansprang.

Der brummte jedoch nur, rutschte auf dem Trainer nach vorn, drückte die Beine durch und zog die Ruder wieder zurück.

Jim konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm allmählich warm wurde. Seine Haut begann zu glänzen, das ärmellose, azurblaue Muskel-Shirt wurde in der Mitte der Brust und unter den Achseln dunkler. Was würde Jim nicht dafür geben, jetzt an Bones riechen zu können! Er hatte Bones‘ Duft immer gemocht, wenn dieser nach frischem Schweiß und Sex gerochen hatte.

Sein hypnotisch auf Bones gerichteter Blick wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Jim schließlich ins Straucheln geriet und rücklings von dem Laufband stürzte. Ihm blieb kurz die Luft weg, als er mit dem Rücken flach auf den harten Boden aufschlug und für einen Augenblick bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen sah.

„Jim!“

Er hob die Hand. „Bin okay“, ließ er Bones wissen und wollte sich aufrappeln, doch da drückte ihn der Arzt bereits die Hand auf seinen Brustkorb und zwang ihn so, liegen zu bleiben.

„Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?“, wollte Bones wissen und kniete über Jim.

Jim ließ die visuelle Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Auch, als Bones behutsam seinen Kopf und die Halswirbelsäule abtastete, hielt Jim still. „Glaube nicht“, nuschelte er. „Bin nur ausgerutscht.“

Bones legte drei Fingerspitzen auf die Innenseite von Jims Handgelenk. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde hochkonzentriert, während er das Chronometer über dem Eingang anstarrte.

„Mir geht’s gut“, raunte Jim und versuchte erneut sich aufzusetzen, doch Bones drückte ihn erneut mit der freien Hand gen Boden.

„Ssscht“, machte er und sah Jim schließlich ernst an. „Dein Puls rast, Jim. Seit wann ist der so hoch?“

„Hundertdreißig ist normal bei mir, wenn ich ‘ne Weile trainiert hab. Ich bin etwas aus der Übung seit …“

Bones erstarrte sichtlich bei der Erinnerung an den Tag, an dem Jim tot in die Krankenstation zu ihm gebracht worden war.

„Dein Ruhepuls lag mal bei etwas über fünfzig, Jim“, erinnerte der Arzt.

„Weiß ich doch“, schüttelte Jim den Kopf. „Inzwischen ist er höher. Ich bin nicht mehr so gut in Form.“

Langsam ließ Bones von ihm ab, kniete aber noch einen Moment neben Jim. „Dein Puls ist deutlich höher als hundertdreißig, Jim. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Ich würde dich gerne auf der Krankenstation durchchecken.“

„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig“, wiegelte Jim ab und richtete sich endlich erfolgreich zumindest in eine sitzende Position. „Vielleicht hängt das noch irgendwie mit Khans Blut zusammen, oder so. Ich fühle mich aber wohl. Kein Schwindel mehr, kein Schwächegefühl. Es geht mir gut, ehrlich.“

Die beiden Männer sahen einander einen langen Moment an. Schließlich nickte der Arzt, stand auf und hielt Jim eine Hand hin, um ihn ebenfalls auf die Füße zu ziehen.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir immer noch Sorgen machst. Und wir haben lange nicht mehr darüber gesprochen …“ Eigentlich hatten sie kaum darüber gesprochen, was vor einigen Monaten geschehen war. Bones wich dem Thema allzu gerne aus und Jim war ihm deshalb nie böse gewesen. Er war selbst nicht besonders scharf darauf, die Erinnerungen an seinen Tod ans Tageslicht zu zerren. Allerdings wusste er auch, wie schlecht es auf Dauer sein konnte, wenn Traumata nicht ausreichend verarbeitet wurden.

„Du warst tot und Spock hat dich gerettet“, zuckte Bones scheinbar gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Du hast mich gerettet. Du warst es, nicht Spock. Spock hat Khans Arsch zurück auf die Enterprise geschleift, aber die Idee Khans Blut zu nutzen, um mich wiederzubeleben, die kam von dir. Du solltest deine Leistung nicht so unter den Scheffel stellen.“ Jim wollte Bones Hände in seine eigenen nehmen, doch der wich sofort einige Schritte zurück. Jim seufzte, akzeptierte die Zurückweisung jedoch.

Ohne sein Training vollendet zu haben, schnappte Bones sich sein Handtuch und verließ den Sportraum beinahe fluchtartig. Jim konnte ihm nur stumm nachblicken.

§§§

Am folgenden Tag wandte sich Nyota Uhura auf der Brücke der Enterprise von der Kommunikationskonsole Richtung Zentrum um, wo Jim auf seinem Sessel saß und scheinbar gelangweilt, oder vielleicht eher nachdenklich, die Sterne zählte. „Captain, das Sternenflotten-Hauptquartier wünscht Sie zu sprechen.“

Aus seiner Nachdenklichkeit gerissen, drehte dieser sich ein Stück weit zu ihr herum. „Stellen Sie das Gespräch in meinen Raum durch“, bat er und stemmte sich im nächsten Moment aus seinem Kommandosessel und verschwand im Bereitschaftsraum.

Sobald er an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, aktivierte Jim das Terminal. Admiral Fletcher, der nach Pikes Tod dessen Stellung eingenommen hatte, erschien auf dem Bildschirm. „Admiral Fletcher“, grüßte Jim schlicht. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht mit dem Tod seines Mentors abgefunden. Es erschien ihm jedes Mal falsch, wenn nicht Pike Kontakt zu ihm aufnahm, sondern ein anderer Admiral. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht richtig war so zu empfinden, aber er konnte schließlich nichts dafür.

„Captain Kirk“, grüßte der andere Mann ebenso schlicht zurück. „Der Bart steht Ihnen. Lässt Sie distinguierter wirken.“

Jim kräuselte die Stirn und fuhr sich etwas gedankenverloren über den gepflegten Bart. Er hatte ihn sich vor einigen Monaten wachsen lassen, um mal was Neues auszuprobieren. „Sicher haben Sie ein Anliegen, das weit interessanter ist als mein Bart.“ Jim war nicht nach Smalltalk zumute. Mit Pike hatte er immer wieder gern geplaudert, aber mit Fletcher hatte er einfach nicht diese Art von Beziehung.

Ein dünnes Lächeln huschte über Fletchers Miene. „Selbstverständlich“, bestätigte er. „Die Trill haben sich nun doch entschlossen, der Föderation beizutreten. Wie Sie eventuell wissen, gab es da einige Unstimmigkeiten.“ Jim nickte und faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch ineinander. „Wir möchten daher, dass Sie unverzüglich nach Trill fliegen und die Aufnahme abschließen.“

Eine diplomatische Mission. Mal was ganz anderes, dachte Jim. Vor allem eine angenehme Abwechslung zu den ständigen Friedensverhandlungen mit den Romulanern und Klingonen. Viel wusste Jim nicht über die Trill, die bisweilen beinahe schon xenophob schienen. Zumindest nachdem, was Jim an der Academy über dieses Volk gelernt hatte.

„Müssen wir noch etwas Besonderes beachten oder vorbereiten?“, erkundigte sich Jim.

„Die Trill-Regierung erwartet die Enterprise bereits. Klären Sie sie einfach abschließend nochmals über die Aufnahmeregeln auf, damit wir jedes Missverständnis ausräumen können. Admiral Archer hat bisher sehr gute Vorarbeit geleistet, doch es geht ihm gesundheitlich zunehmend schlechter, so dass er die Aufnahme nicht zum Abschluss bringen kann.“

Archer war krank? Das hatte Jim nicht gewusst. Die Information bestürzte ihn ein wenig, doch er ließ sich gegenüber Admiral Fletcher nichts davon anmerken. Zwar war er Admiral Archer nur einmal begegnet, aber hatte den Mann auf Anhieb sympathisch gefunden. Außerdem waren Archer und Pike befreundet gewesen. Das allein sprach Jims Ansicht nach für Archers guten Charakter. Davon abgesehen war Archer ein Pionier, der erste Sternenflotten-Captain, der sich ins All gewagt und die allererste Enterprise kommandiert hatte.

„Das tut mir leid zu hören“, sagte Jim daher schließlich. „Wir werden unser Bestes tun, die Aufnahme zur Zufriedenheit des Admirals abzuschließen.“

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Schließlich hat er persönlich darum gebeten, dass Sie diese Aufgabe übernehmen, Captain Kirk.“

Das verwunderte Jim, schließlich hatte er Archer wirklich nur flüchtig kennen gelernt. Dennoch schwoll seine Brust ein wenig vor Stolz an.

„Nehmen Sie sich alle Zeit, die Sie brauchen für die Aufnahme, Captain.“ Jim nickte bestätigend. „Fletcher Ende.“

Damit wurde der Bildschirm schwarz und zeigte lediglich das UFP-Logo. Jim verharrte noch einen nachdenklichen Moment, dann erhob er sich und kehrte auf die Brücke zurück. „Chekov, berechnen Sie einen Kurs nach Trill.“

Der junge Russe sah über seine schmalen Schultern hinweg zu seinem kommandierenden Offizier. „Aye, Keptin.“

Jim fing Spocks fragenden Blick auf und beschloss im Zuge einer schuldigen Erklärung der gesamten Brückencrew von der anstehenden Mission zu erzählen. „Die Trill haben um Aufnahme in die Föderation gebeten und wir wurden entsandt, um die abschließenden Gespräche vorzunehmen.“

In Spocks Augen funkelte es. Jim hatte gelernt, diese kaum sichtbare Veränderung in seiner Mimik als Vorfreude zu interpretieren. Spock war der geborene Diplomat. Vielleicht das Erbgut seines Vaters, der schon seit Dekaden als Botschafter tätig war, wenn auch für das vulkanische Oberkommando und nicht für die Sternenflotte.

Aber auch in Uhuras Gesicht zeigte sich so etwas wie aufgeregte Überraschung. Jim nahm an, dass sie sich für Spock freute und dachte sich ansonsten nichts weiter dabei.

„Spock, kümmern Sie sich um die nötigen Vorbereitungen. Nehmen Sie Kontakt zur Trill-Regierung auf und sagen Sie Bescheid, dass wir unterwegs sind.“

Der Vulkanier nickte zur Bestätigung, gab die Bitte um Kontaktaufnahme an Uhura weiter und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Jim überlegte einen Moment, ob er auf der Brücke bleiben oder zurück in den Bereitschaftsraum gehen sollte. Er hatte noch eine Menge Schreibkram zu erledigen, Berichte zu lesen und die neuen Schichtpläne und Urlaubsanträge abzusegnen. „Ich bin im Bereitschaftsraum“, meldete er sich daher kurzerhand ab und zog sich in seinen Raum zurück.

§§§

„Crew der Enterprise“, tönte Spocks Stimme aus den Lautsprechern des Interkom und erreichte auf diesem Weg auch die Krankenstation, „Der geplante Stationsurlaub auf K-7 wird verschoben. Wir erhielten den Auftrag, die Trill in die Föderation aufzunehmen und haben daher bereits Kurs auf ihre Heimatwelt genommen. Urlaubsanträge können entsprechend angepasst oder neu eingereicht werden. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Spock Ende.“

Leonard stand wie vom Blitz getroffen inmitten seiner Krankenstation. Trill. Die Trill? War es tatsächlich möglich, dass sein Weg ihn nach all den Jahren ausgerechnet zu diesem Planeten führte?

„Landurlaub auf einem fremden Planeten“, hörte er Christine hinter sich und wandte sich zu ihr um. „Trill soll violette Ozeane und umwerfende Wasserfälle haben. Endlich eine Gelegenheit, meinen neuen Badeanzug zu tragen.“ Die Krankenschwester strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Mit dem Planeten und seinen Sehenswürdigkeiten hatte Leonard sich nie näher befasst, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war. Aber das Gesicht einer wunderschönen jungen Frau erschien vor seinem inneren Auge und ließ ihn ebenfalls lächeln. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass er an sie gedacht hatte, dabei hatte er eine unbeschreiblich schöne Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Er war schon sehr gespannt auf die Heimatwelt der Trill.


	3. Retrospektive

Spock drehte seinen Teller, bis der sich darauf befindliche gemischte Salat in der für ihn akzeptablen Richtung zu ihm lag. Die etwas größeren grünen Salatblätter hinten, Möhrenstreifen, Mais und Salatgurken ihm zugewandt. Jim sah ihm einigermaßen interessiert dabei zu, wie Spock von jedem Gemüse auf seinem Teller ein klein wenig auf seine Gabel tat und zunächst daran roch, bevor er sich entschloss zu probieren. Für einen Moment vergaß Jim vollkommen, dass sein eigener Teller duftend vor ihm stand. Sein Magen nahm jedoch sehr wohl Notiz davon und knurrte entsprechend, um Jim an die Nahrungsaufnahme zu erinnern. Dieser schüttelte nur wundernd den Kopf und beobachtete Spock einen weiteren Augenblick, bis dieser Jims Blick bemerkte und mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und fragendem Ausdruck darauf reagierte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht mit Ihrem Essen, Captain?“

Jim winkte ab. Er hatte seinen Teller noch nicht angerührt. „Wie ist der Salat?“

„Harmonisch, obwohl süß und ein wenig säuerlich zugleich. Ich denke, dass diesmal eine andere Kräutermischung im Dressing ist, aber ich sehe mich noch nicht in der Lage, die einzelnen Komponenten klar zu definieren. Der Dill ist jedoch recht markant.“

Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an Jims Mundwinkeln. Schließlich erinnerte ihn ein weiteres Magenknurren daran, dass er recht hungrig war. Er sah sich seinen bunten Reisteller an und fragte sich, wie er von einer so kleinen Portion satt werden sollte. Auf dem Reisbett lagen gedünstete Zucchini, Tomaten und Paprika. Da Jim keine Gewürze sehen konnte, ging er davon aus, dass kaum mehr als eine Prise Salz an seinem Essen war. Das hatte er nun davon, dass er eine Diät machen wollte und Schwester Chapel um Rat gefragt hatte. ‚Sie sollten nicht jeden Tag zwei warme Mahlzeiten einnehmen und grundsätzlich deutlich weniger Fleisch essen‘, hatte sie zu ihm gesagt. ‚Reduzieren Sie Ihre Mahlzeiten um die Hälfte. Sie sind keine Zwanzig mehr, Captain.‘ Als ob er das nicht wüsste. Jim seufzte und schob sich eine Gabel mit Reis und Gemüse in den Mund. Gemüse … Er hatte Gemüse schon als Kind nicht allzu sehr gemocht. Von gekochtem Mais mit viel Butter und Salz und Kartoffeln, am liebsten in Form von Pommes, abgesehen.

„Es scheint Ihnen nicht besonders zu schmecken“, stellte Spock sachlich fest, bevor er sich erneut eine bunte Salatgabel in den Mund schob.

Jims Schultern zuckten wie von selbst. „Es ist fad. Langweilig. Und mir fehlt das Steak dazu.“

Spock nickte. „Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Sie in letzter Zeit unzufrieden mit Ihren körperlichen Leistungen sind, Captain.“

Sein Gegenüber verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Spock, wir sind hier privat zum Essen, meine Güte. Hören Sie endlich auf, mich privat mit Captain anzusprechen. Das machen Freunde nicht.“ Spock legte daraufhin nur den Kopf schief und musterte Jim einen kurzen Moment. „Aber Sie haben recht. Ich bin unzufrieden mit meiner Leistung.“ Noch während er mit Spock sprach, wanderte sein Blick einige Tische weiter, wo Leonard und Christine beisammensaßen und sich angeregt unterhielten, während sie gemeinsam aßen.

Spocks Blick folgte Jims, doch er kam nicht dazu seinen nächsten Gedanken auszusprechen, da sich Uhura zu ihnen an den Tisch begab. Anstatt sich jedoch zu den beiden an den Tisch zu setzen, behielt sie ihr Essenstablett in den Händen und lehnte sich lediglich zu ihrem Mann, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. „Ich setze mich heute zu Leonard und Christine, wenn das okay ist?“

Spock nickte emotionslos, doch Jim sah ihr verwirrt nach, als sie ihnen auch schon den Rücken zuwandte und einige Tische weiter ging.

„Seit wann essen wir nicht mehr zu dritt?“ Jims Frage hing unbeantwortet in der Luft.

§§§

„Darf ich?“ Uhura nickte fragend auf den freien Platz neben Christine. Diese rückte sofort ein paar Zentimeter mit ihrem Stuhl beiseite, um ihrer Kollegin Platz zu machen.

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte schließlich auch Leonard, sobald er den Mund leer hatte. Er wagte es kaum hinüber zu Jim und Spock zu sehen, spürte er doch zumindest Jims Blick sehr deutlich auf sich ruhen. „Ich hoffe, dass zwischen Ihnen und Spock alles okay ist?“

„Bestens“, bestätigte Uhura. „Aber ich brenne darauf zu erfahren wie es Ihnen geht, Leonard. Mit unserem neuen Reiseziel, meine ich.“

Er spürte sehr wohl ein gewisses Flattern in der Bauchregion, versuchte es jedoch zu ignorieren. „Wir haben auf dieser Mission nicht viel zu tun. Natürlich könnte es interessant werden, mehr über die medizinischen Standards auf Trill zu erfahren und …“

„Leonard!“ Uhura sah ihn eindringlich an. „Sie könnten versuchen herauszufinden, wo sie wohnt und sie besuchen.“

Daraufhin schüttelte der Arzt nur den Kopf. „Das ist absurd. Es ist ewig her. Wahrscheinlich hat sie mich längst vergessen.“

Christine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Essen. „Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?“

Noch bevor Leonard ihr Einhalt gebieten konnte, sprudelte Uhura begeistert los: „Leonards erste Jugendliebe war eine Trill.“

„Ist das wahr? Ich dachte immer, Sie hielten nicht viel von Interspezieskopulation, Doktor. Sie überraschen mich immer wieder.“

McCoy seufzte ergeben und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ewig her“, wiederholte er und nuschelte dabei so, dass selbst Uhura Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen, obwohl sie am selben Tisch saßen.

„Erzählen Sie uns von ihr?“ Christine sprach den Wunsch aus, der beiden Frauen auf der Zunge lag. Offenbar wusste Uhura schon ein klein wenig von dieser Frau, sonst hätte sie Leonard nicht so direkt aus der Reserve locken können, trotzdem nickte sie eifrig und grinste dabei so breit wie es selten der Fall war.

Das hatte er nun davon, dass er Christine und Nyota als Freundinnen gewonnen hatte. Von romantischen Geschichten konnten Frauen selten genug bekommen und besonders diese beiden. Vielleicht, überlegte Leonard, lag es daran, dass sie selbst nur wenig Romantik in ihrem Leben hatten. Uhura, die mit einem Vulkanier verheiratet war und Christine, die – sofern er wusste – gar niemanden in ihrem Leben hatte. „Also gut“, gab er sich geschlagen und fand sich zwei neugierigen Augenpaaren ausgeliefert, die ihn voller Begeisterung und Erwartung anlächelten.

 

_Erde, Sommer 2245_

_Leonard hetzte seinem Vater hinterher durch die Menge, den engen Korridor entlang. Er hatte sich von diesem Sommerpraktikum unter anderem erhofft, das internationale Gymnastik-Turnier verfolgen zu können. Hinter den Kulissen allerdings bekam er nichts weiter als Verstauchungen, Prellungen, Knochenbrüche und allerhand andere Verletzungen zu sehen. Sein Vater, der als einer der Notärzte an diesem Turnier verpflichtet worden war, hatte ihm ein Praktikum angeboten. Mit seinen achtzehn Lebensjahren war sich Leonard nämlich noch nicht wirklich sicher, was für einen Beruf er einmal ergreifen wollte._

_Selbstverständlich wäre sein Vater glücklich, wenn Leonard sich ebenfalls für ein Medizinstudium entscheiden würde. Und so hatte sich der Heranwachsende zu diesem Praktikum breitschlagen lassen. Unter anderem in der Hoffnung, ein paar sehr beweglichen Mädchen beim Turnen zusehen zu können. Daraus war bisher jedoch nichts geworden._

_„Hier entlang!“, rief ihnen jemand entgegen._

_Leonard, der inzwischen ein paar Zentimeter größer als sein Vater war, spähte über dessen Schulter und konnte nur einen besorgten Mann sehen, der ihnen den Weg wies. Kaum, dass Leonard das Gesicht des Mannes sah, bemerkte er, dass er kein Mensch war. Markante braune Flecken, die über seinen Augenbrauen begannen, zogen sich über seine Schläfen am Haaransatz entlang bis hinab zum Hals. Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mannes war überaus besorgt, woraus Leonard schloss, dass ihm die Person, zu der sie gerade unterwegs waren, nahestand._

_Kaum, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichten – eine Umkleidekabine für Mädchen, wie Leonard augenblicklich und nicht wenig erfreut feststellte – blieb er hinter seinem Vater stehen und öffnete bereits das Medkit._

_„Hey, Kleines“, grüßte David McCoy das weinende Mädchen, das derselben Spezies wie der Mann angehörte, der sie hierher geführt hatte. „Wie ist dein Name?“_

_„Neela“, schniefte sie und hielt sich das linke Handgelenk fest._

_Leonard brauchte kein Arzt zu sein, um den ziemlich offensichtlichen Bruch zu bemerken. David ließ sich von ihm dennoch einen Scanner reichen._

_„Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, Neela. Von welcher Welt kommst du?“, erkundigte sich David weiter. Leonard hatte im Verlauf des Tages bemerkt, dass sein Vater dazu neigte, seine Patienten – allesamt Kinder und Jugendliche – zur Ablenkung auszufragen, während er sie behandelte._

_„Trill.“ Das Mädchen beobachtete den Arzt bei seiner Untersuchung. Er tastete behutsam ihr Handgelenk ab, bewegte es vorsichtig durch und nahm die verletzte Hand in seine eigene, die viel größer war. „Au!“_

_„Entschuldige, Neela. Ich muss mir die Fraktur genau ansehen, ehe ich dich behandeln kann.“_

_„Wird sie weiter am Turnier teilnehmen können?“, erkundigte sich der andere Mann._

_„Sind Sie ihr Trainer?“, wollte David von dem Trill wissen._

_Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr Vater. Ihre Trainerin ist momentan in der Jury für die C-Gruppe.“_

_David nickte nachdenklich. „Leonard, reich mir bitte den Osteo-Regenerator.“_

_Leonard hatte ihm das Gerät heute schon zum dritten Mal reichen dürfen und wusste daher, wie es aussah. Beim ersten Mal hatte er versehentlich den Dermal-Regenerator in der Hand gehabt. Er reichte seinem Vater das Gerät._

_„Danke, Junge.“ David wandte sich wieder an seine Patientin. „Neela, das wird jetzt einen Moment unangenehm. Beiß mal ganz fest die Zähne zusammen. Ich muss das Handgelenk erst wieder korrekt ausrichten, bevor ich die Knochenheilung ansetzen kann. Das wird wehtun.“_

_Ihr Kinn zitterte, dennoch gehorchte sie._

_„Bereit?“_

_Die Hände des Vaters legten sich auf die zierlichen Schultern seiner Tochter und der Arzt reponierte den gebrochenen Knochen mit einer raschen Bewegung. Das Mädchen gab einen erstickten Aufschrei von sich. Leonard schenkte ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick, als ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen._

_„Das hast du prima gemacht, Neela. Du bist ein sehr tapferes Mädchen. Wie alt bist du?“_

_„Dreizehn“, brachte sie gerade so zustande._

_Das Mädchen wurde dem Arzt ein wenig zu blass. Die dunklen Flecken, die offenbar ihre Spezies auszeichneten, wurden dunkelbraun. „Kleines, ist dir schlecht?“ Sie nickte benommen. „Leonard, besorg ihr eine Schale oder einen Mülleimer. Irgendwas.“_

_Leonard zögerte nicht, sah sich um und schnappte sich den erst besten Papiereimer, den er bei den Waschbecken fand. Damit bezog er Position neben dem Mädchen._

_Sein Vater wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Neela, ich möchte, dass du dich hinlegst. Wir werden deine Beine ein wenig hochlagern, damit dein Kreislauf sich wieder fängt. Außerdem gebe ich dir was gegen die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit. Davon wirst du etwas müde werden.“_

_„Was ist nun mit dem Turnier?“, wandte sich der Vater des Mädchens abermals an Doktor McCoy._

_Leonard konnte seinem Vater ansehen, dass er die Frage missbilligte. Es schien, als wäre dem Vater die Gesundheit seiner Tochter weniger wichtig, als die Frage, ob sie weiterhin am Turnier teilnehmen konnte oder nicht._

_„Ihr Handgelenk war an zwei Stellen gebrochen“, erklärte David sachlich. „Ich kann die Fraktur reparieren. Aber die vollständige Heilung, bis sie ihr Gelenk wieder richtig belasten kann, wird dennoch eine Woche dauern. Vorausgesetzt, sie bekommt täglich eine Behandlung zur Regeneration ihrer Knochen.“_

_David hatte gerade ausgesprochen, als eine weitere Trill in die verlassene Umkleide kam. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war voller Kummer und Sorge. „Neela, Schätzchen! Ich bin gekommen so schnell ich konnte. Was ist passiert?“_

_„Ich bin abgerutscht und umgeknickt und …“, erzählte Neela und begann erneut zu weinen, während Doktor McCoy weiterhin ihr Handgelenk stützte und den Regenerator darüber schweben ließ._

_„Oh, Schatz …“_

_„Gehören Sie zur Familie?“, erkundigte sich der Arzt wie beiläufig._

_„Nicht direkt, nein. Ich bin die Trainerin. Emony.“_

_Emony, wiederholte Leonard ihren Namen in seinem Kopf und wurde sich erst in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er die junge Frau anstarrte. Sie hatte die schönsten braunen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte. Sie strahlten Wärme und Güte aus. Ihr kurzes braunes Haar war wild frisiert und stand ihr in allen Richtungen vom Kopf, was ihr ein freches Aussehen verlieh. Sie war klein, im Verhältnis zu Leonard. Er musste leicht nach unten sehen. Sie sah von seinem Vater zu Neela und dann plötzlich Leonard an, dem daraufhin kurzzeitig der Atem stockte. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Züge, ehe sie sich neben Neela auf die Bank setzte. Leonard hielt immer noch den Papierkorb und kam sich reichlich dämlich dabei vor._

_Sein Vater, Emony und Neelas Vater unterhielten sich über das weitere Vorgehen, doch Leonard bekam nicht viel von dem Gespräch mit. Er war viel zu fasziniert von Emony, deren Flecken etwas heller und kleiner als die des Mannes waren. Neelas stachen inzwischen fast schwarz von ihrer blassen Haut hervor. Leonards Blick streifte Neelas und dann wurden die Augen des Mädchens groß. Leonard reagierte geistesgegenwärtig und hielt ihr den Papierkorb hin, in den sie sich prompt übergab. Sein Vater machte einen Schritt zur Seite, doch Emony legte sofort sorgsam einen Arm um das Mädchen._

_„Doktor McCoy, Sie werden gebraucht!“, rief da eine weitere Stimme in den Raum._

_‚Noch nicht!‘, dachte Leonard. Er wollte noch nicht gehen. Er wollte doch noch … Er …_

_„Wir sind hier fertig“, nickte Doktor McCoy der Frau zu, die im Eingang zur Umkleide stand. „Leonard, pack alles ein.“ Widerwillig kam Leonard der Aufforderung nach. „Neela, dir eine schnelle Genesung. Tut mir leid, dass du so früh ausgeschieden bist.“_

_„Danke für alles.“ Emony stand auf und reichte zuerst Doktor McCoy und dann auch Leonard die Hand._

_Leonard fand ihre Hand kühl, aber unglaublich zart. Er wollte sie gar nicht loslassen, verspürte das unbestimmte Bedürfnis, Emonys Hände wärmen zu wollen. Natürlich war der Gedanke lächerlich, Leonard wusste das. Er kannte die Frau gar nicht. Und älter war sie obendrein. Sicher war sie längst in festen Händen. Dennoch wollte er ihre Hand nicht loslassen._

_Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und Leonard blickte wie hypnotisiert auf ihre vollen Lippen. Die Mädchen in seinem Alter schminkten sich viel zu sehr, um älter auszusehen, wie Leonard fand. Emony trug kaum sichtbares Make-Up und trotzdem fand er sie unglaublich schön, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen …_

_„Leonard, kommst du?“ Doktor McCoy stand ungeduldig in der offenen Tür und wartete auf seinen halbwüchsigen Sohn._

_Er nickte, zwang sich Emonys Hand loszulassen und strich Neela über das Haar. „Gute Besserung.“ Bevor er seinem Vater hinaus folgte, wandte Leonard sich nochmals um und schenkte Emony ein, wie er hoffte, sonniges Lächeln. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und im nächsten Moment spürte Leonard den Griff der Hand seines Vaters an seinem Unterarm._

_„Wir müssen weiter!“_

_Leonard gehorchte und ließ sich von seinem Vater fortziehen._

_„Sie scheint dir gut zu gefallen.“_

_Leonard rollte die Augen. „Ist es so offensichtlich?“_

_Doktor McCoy lachte, während sie sich erneut durch die überfüllten Korridore drängten, in denen überall Kinder und Jugendliche mit ihren Trainern, Eltern oder sonst wem unterwegs zu oder von einer Teilnahme waren. „Oh ja, das ist es.“_

_„Ich habe sowas noch nie erlebt, Pa. Ist sie nicht unfassbar schön?“_

_„Glückwunsch; das nennt man Liebe auf den ersten Blick, Leonard“, zwinkerte sein Vater zu ihm hinüber._

_„Unsinn, ich bin nicht verliebt“, winkte Leonard ab. Allerdings hatte er noch nicht besonders viel Erfahrung in diesen Dingen. War das Liebe? Wie konnte man sich in jemanden verlieben, den man gerade erst getroffen hatte? Das erschien ihm unrealistisch …_

_§§§_

_Es war bereits dunkel, als sie den Parkplatz erreichten, der zunehmend leerer wurde. Die Wettkämpfe für den heutigen Tag waren beendet, die Teilnehmer in ihre Hotels zurückgekehrt und die Ausscheider auf dem Weg nachhause._

_Leonard stellte das Medkit seines Vaters auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens ab. Sein Blick glitt über das Wagendach hinüber zu dem riesigen Gebäudekomplex, in dem die Wettkämpfe stattfanden._

_„Ich glaube, da will jemand zu dir“, hörte Leonard seinen Vater sagen. „Nicht mehr als fünf Minuten, Junge. Deine Mutter wartet mit dem Abendessen auf uns.“ Damit setzte er sich in den Wagen und zog die Tür zu._

_Für einen Moment wusste Leonard gar nicht, wovon sein Vater sprach. Dann drehte er sich herum und sah sehr zu seiner Verblüffung, Emony auf sich zu kommen._

_„Ich hatte schon Angst, dich verpasst zu haben. Einer von den anderen Sanitätern hat gesagt, dass ich dich eventuell noch auf dem Parkplatz erwische.“ Sie schmunzelte und blieb schließlich vor Leonard stehen._

_Perplex, dass es ihm doch irgendwie gelungen war, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, erwiderte er ihr Lächeln, allerdings etwas verkrampfter als geplant. „Sie haben mich gesucht?“_

_„Du hast vorhin ziemlich deutliche Signale gesendet. Leonard, nicht wahr?“ Er nickte verlegen. „Ich bin noch ein paar Tage auf der Erde. Allerdings nicht jeden Tag in der Jury. Hast du vielleicht Lust mich ein bisschen herumzuführen? Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier und kenne mich nicht aus.“_

_„Sie wollen, dass ich …?“ Ein riesiger Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals._

_Emony zuckte die Schultern und sah ihn aus scheinbar unschuldigen, tiefbraunen Augen an. „Nur, wenn du möchtest und sofern dein Chef es zulässt.“_

_„Chef?“, fragte er irritiert._

_Sie nickte zum Wagen._

_„Oh, das ist nicht mein Chef. Er ist mein Vater. Ich mache im Sommer mein Praktikum bei ihm“, plapperte er in dem verzweifelten Versuch seine Nervosität zu überspielen, was ihm selbstverständlich misslang._

_Erneut erschien ein Schmunzeln in Emonys Gesicht. „Ich wohne im Four Seasons Hotel. Kennst du das?“_

_Leonard nickte wortlos, auch wenn er keinen Schimmer hatte, wo das Hotel war. Er besaß schließlich ein Navi und würde sich notfalls durchfragen._

_„Wenn du morgen Abend gegen acht noch nichts vorhast, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mich abholst. Wir könnten zusammen was essen gehen, oder …“_

_„Okay“, krächzte Leonard und nickte erneut. „Ich werde da sein. Emony?“ Sie nickte und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. „Kein Nachname?“_

_„Perim. Mein Familienname ist Perim.“_

_Leonard nahm ihre Hand in seine, die zu glühen schien. Natürlich konnte er sich das auch einbilden, da ihre Hand immer noch recht kühl war. Sie strich für einen Moment mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und sandte damit einen wohlig prickelnden Schauer durch Leonards Nervenbahnen._

_„Dann bis morgen, Leonard.“_

_„Bis morgen“, erwiderte er und sah ihr ungläubig nach. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie sich tatsächlich nach ihm erkundigt und sich mit ihm verabredet hatte. Wie hoch waren seine Chancen dafür gewesen? Eins zu einer Million?_

_„Romeo, kommst du jetzt, oder was?“ Sein Vater lehnte halb aus dem Fenster des Wagens._

_Leonard zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme seines Vaters zu ihm durchdrang. Hastig stieg er in den Wagen und schüttelte ob der Situation den Kopf. Das war einfach zu unglaublich …_

§§§

„Worüber reden die drei? Sieht aus, als hingen die beiden Frauen an Bones’ Lippen“, sprach Jim die Gedanken aus, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen.

Spock war seinem Blick gefolgt, zuckte jedoch nach einem Moment die Schultern und fuhr unbeirrt damit fort seinen Salat zu essen.

„Sind Sie nicht neugierig, Spock?“ Jim nickte seitwärts in Richtung des anderen Tisches.

Ein Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort, die Jim bekam. Sein Blick schweifte immer wieder an den anderen Tisch hinüber. Der Appetit war ihm aus irgendeinem Grund endgültig vergangen. Ob die drei irgendwas ausheckten?


	4. Reue

Jim Kirk fühlte sich wie ein Außenseiter auf seinem eigenen Raumschiff. Selbstverständlich wahrte ein Captain in gewisser Hinsicht stets etwas Distanz zu seiner Mannschaft. Allerdings nicht zu den Führungsoffizieren, die ihm in den vergangenen Jahren zu Freunden geworden waren. Seltsam fühlte er sich damit vor allem deshalb, weil es eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn war, nicht mehr das scheinbare Zentrum der Gravitation zu sein. Er war es gewohnt, die Sonne zu sein, um die alle anderen Planeten kreisten. Inzwischen fühlte er sich jedoch nur noch wie ein kleiner unbedeutender Mond und Bones schien seinen alten Platz eingenommen zu haben. Ausgerechnet Bones, der es absolut nicht ausstehen konnte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Wenn das keine Ironie war.

Ginge es um jemand anderen, wäre Jim vielleicht eifersüchtig geworden, aber Bones taten die neuen Umstände gut. Er hatte sich zu viele Jahre allein an Jim gehalten und die übrigen Mitglieder der Crew bestenfalls toleriert. Inzwischen schien er einige richtig gute Freunde gefunden zu haben. Nicht nur in Christine Chapel, sondern auch in Nyota Uhura. Als Jim ihn am Mittag in der Mannschaftsmesse beobachtet hatte, wirkte es, als fühle Bones sich wohl in Gesellschaft der beiden Frauen. Wäre da nicht Jims unbändige Neugierde darüber, was er den beiden Frauen erzählt hatte, dass sie ihm so an den Lippen hingen, wäre das auch gar kein Problem gewesen.

Was jedoch ein Problem für Jim war, war, dass er sich nicht mehr als Teil von Bones Leben fühlte. Was auch immer er Interessantes zu erzählen hatte, Jim würde wohl nie erfahren, worum es ging. Dieses Recht hatte er verwirkt, als er sich vor all den Monaten in einem Anflug von Zorn, Enttäuschung und Panik von Bones getrennt hatte.

Er war es gewesen, der die Beziehung beendet hatte und den wahren Grund dafür hatte er nie einer Seele verraten. Es ging schlichtweg niemanden etwas an! Und so sah es für alle aus, als hätte er einfach kalte Füße bekommen und sich nicht auf einen einzigen Lebensgefährten festlegen wollen. Jim hatte viel Zeit gehabt über das nachzudenken, was er aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte weitaus mehr Zeit gehabt über all seine Fehler zu reflektieren als ihm lieb war.

Vielleicht war es Pikes Tod gewesen, der ihm letztendlich klargemacht hatte, wie vergänglich das Leben war. Womöglich war es auch sein eigener Tod gewesen. Wer konnte das schon sagen? Das einzige, was Jim ganz sicher wusste, war, dass er seinen Freund vermisste.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm bei einem ihrer wenigen Gespräche erzählt, dass sie mit Georges Tod nicht nur ihren Ehemann, sondern auch ihren besten Freund verloren hatte. Sie waren nicht immer ein Paar gewesen. Sie waren zunächst Kollegen und später Freunde geworden und irgendwann im Verlauf ihrer gemeinsamen Dienstzeit hatten sie sich schließlich ineinander verliebt.

Genauso ging es Jim mit Bones. Es wäre so viel leichter gewesen, wenn Bones nicht auch sein bester Freund wäre. So konnte er jedoch nicht einmal mit diesem über seinen Liebeskummer sprechen und das machte ihm letztlich am stärksten zu schaffen. Die Gespräche mit Sam oder dessen Frau Aurelan waren kein Ersatz dafür. Zwischen ihnen bestand nicht diese Vertrautheit, die er immer schon bei Bones verspürt hatte.

Jim wusste schon nicht mehr, wie viele Versuche er bereits gestartet hatte, um ihre Freundschaft zu kitten. Um zumindest hin und wieder das Gefühl zu bekommen, sich seinem Freund anvertrauen und mit ihm reden zu können, so wie sie es früher getan hatten. Bones verschloss sich ihm gegenüber jedoch vollkommen. Ganz oder gar nicht … Bones machte keine halben Sachen.

Jedoch wollte Jim nicht an eine ausweglose Situation glauben. Es lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur aufzugeben. Wenn er nur hartnäckig bliebe und Bones zeigte, dass er bereit war dafür zu kämpfen, das zurückzugewinnen, was sie im Verlauf der letzten Monate verloren hatten … Er seufzte und erhob sich von dem Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch im Bereitschaftsraum. Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass der Monitor längst auf Standby gegangen war und er sogar einen kurzen Moment brauchte, um sich zu orientieren. Er hatte vergessen, dass er noch Spocks Vorbereitungen hatte durchsehen wollen. Stattdessen war ihm Bones nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Das musste endlich aufhören!

Er würde mit Bones reden. Jetzt auf der Stelle. Sicher war Bones längst in seinem Quartier. Seine Schicht war seit Stunden beendet, wie Jims eigene im Grunde auch. Chekov schreckte vom Sessel des Captains auf, als dieser unerwartet aus dem Bereitschaftsraum auf die halb abgedunkelte Brücke der Nachtschicht trat. Die ernsten Blicke sämtlicher anwesenden Crewmen fixierten den Captain. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Jim bewusst wurde, dass sie sich amüsiert hatten, bevor er unerwartet die Brücke betreten hatte. Er störte die fröhliche Runde der Nachtschicht ganz offensichtlich. Einmal mehr fühlte er sich dadurch als Störenfried und Außenseiter, versuchte jedoch, das unangenehme Gefühl nicht weiter zu beachten.

„Keptin!“ Der junge Russe sah aus als bekäme er jeden Moment einen Krampf in den Rücken, so stramm stand er da und hielt sichtbar vor Schreck die Luft an.

Jim schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln. „Rühren, Pavel. Machen Sie es sich ruhig bequem in meinem Sessel. Lassen Sie sich von mir nicht stören.“ Die letzten Worte sollten sämtlichen Anwesenden gelten.

„A-aye Keptin“, stammelte der russische Offizier. Sein Gesicht war rot wie eine reife Tomate.

Jim nickte wortlos in die Runde und setzte seinen Weg zum Turbolift fort. Als sich die Tür zur Liftkabine vor ihm schloss, meinte er noch ein kollektives Ausatmen der Brückencrew zu vernehmen. Er hatte nie ein Captain sein wollen, in dessen Gegenwart sich untergeordnete Crewmen und Offiziere unwohl fühlten. Wann war er zu dieser Person geworden? Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich plötzlich sehr viel älter als er eigentlich war.

 

§§§

_„Es ist in Ordnung, wenn du bei ihr übernachtest.“_

_Leonard sah seinen Vater ungläubig an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass …“_

_Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf David McCoys Zügen. „Du hast es nicht mit einem Schulmädchen zu tun, Leonard. Sie ist eine junge Frau und sie scheint eindeutig Interesse an dir zu haben.“ Er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du Jocelyn zum Ball eingeladen hast und sie lieber mit diesem Schwachkopf aus der Sportmannschaft hingehen wollte. Das ist deine Chance, um über sie hinwegzukommen.“_

_Ein frustriertes Seufzen löste sich ungewollt aus Leonards Kehle. „Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?“_

_„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, deine Mutter und ich reden manchmal über dich“, erwiderte David fast schon ein bisschen sarkastisch und lachte leise. „Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Jeder bekommt mal einen Korb. Das ist okay. Du darfst dich davon nicht entmutigen lassen, Leonard. Du bist ein anständiger Junge. Ein junger Mann. Auch wenn ich es kaum fasse, dass wir inzwischen Gespräche dieser Art führen. Ich würde dich gerne immer als meinen kleinen Jungen sehen, der zu mir aufsieht, als wäre ich ein Superheld, aber dieser Junge bist du nicht mehr.“_

_Für einen Moment ließ Leonard die Worte auf sich wirken. Er sah immer noch zu seinem Vater auf, wenn auch auf eine sehr viel nüchternere Weise. „Und es stört dich gar nicht, dass sie älter ist?“_

_„Du bist kein Kind mehr, Leonard. Wärst du sechzehn und sie zwanzig, dann hätte ich damit ein Problem. Aber du bist bald neunzehn Jahre. Wenn du kein Glück mit Mädchen in deinem Alter hast, dann vielleicht mit einem, das reifer und erfahrener ist und erkennt, was für ein toller Kerl du bist.“_

_Leonard konnte sich nicht daran erinnern je ein so gutes Vater-Sohn-Gespräch geführt zu haben. Sein Vater hatte ihn sonst immer wieder ermahnt, ausreichend für die Schule zu tun, zum Sport zu gehen, den Leonard nicht ausstehen konnte, und seine Zukunft zu planen. Sie sprachen nie über Liebesdinge. Das hatte sein Vater bisher meist Leonards Mutter überlassen, die darin immer sehr gut und verständnisvoll gewesen war. Es tat Leonard jedoch gut, dieses Gespräch mit seinem Vater zu führen – von Mann zu Mann. „Danke, Pa“, erwiderte Leonard schließlich nur mit einem jungenhaften Lächeln._

Leonard hatte so lange nicht mehr an seinen Vater gedacht. Nicht in Verbindungen mit positiven Erinnerungen. Es war schön, endlich wieder lächeln zu können, wenn er an ihn zurückdachte. Er sah das Gesicht seines Vaters wieder so deutlich vor Augen, als stünde er direkt vor ihm. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihm reden und sich einen Rat einholen. Stattdessen saß er allein in seinem Quartier und versuchte abzuwägen, was er tun sollte. Er hatte Emony nie ganz vergessen. Wie könnte er auch? Selbstverständlich wäre es schön, sie wiederzusehen, aber er durfte nicht davon ausgehen, dass sie ihn ebenfalls wiedersehen wollte. Seit damals waren sehr viele Jahre vergangen. Wahrscheinlich war sie längst verheiratet und hatte eine Familie gegründet. Sie aufzusuchen könnte sie durcheinanderbringen, alte Gefühle wieder aufleben lassen. Es wäre allerdings auch gut möglich, dass sie ihn gar nicht wiedersehen wollte, weil sie diesen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit einfach abgehakt hatte und Leonards Erwartungen könnten enttäuscht werden. Alles war möglich …

Das Gespräch mit den beiden Freundinnen am Mittag hatte nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen, dass er jetzt so intensiv über das Für und Wider eines Besuchs bei Emony nachdachte. Er hätte die Klappe halten und Nyota niemals von dieser Erfahrung erzählen sollen. Seit seiner Trennung von Jim versuchten Nyota und auch Christine ihn wieder in Richtung Frauenwelt zu dirigieren. Er sei viel zu gut für einen Kerl wie Jim Kirk, hatten sie ihm immer wieder versucht einzureden. Leonard lachte freudlos in der Stille seines einsamen Quartiers auf. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass auf seinen Schultern weder ein Engel noch ein Teufel saßen, sondern vielmehr diese beiden Frauen, die ihn fortwährend versuchten zu beeinflussen. Sie meinten es zweifellos gut, aber sie kannten Jim nicht. Nicht so, wie er Jim in den Jahren an der Academy kennen und schätzen gelernt hatte. Jims unerschrockene, oftmals arrogant wirkende Haltung war nur Schauspiel. In seinem tiefsten Innern war Jim ein unglaublich verletzlicher und unsicherer Junge, der viel zu oft in seinem Leben allein gelassen wurde.

Jim. Da war Leonard in Gedanken auch schon wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Es war jeden Abend dasselbe. Leonard wollte seine Gedanken an Jim verdrängen und stattdessen lieber über Emony nachdenken, weil es weit weniger wehtat, an sie zu denken als an Jim. Er rief sich wieder das Gespräch mit seinem Vater in Erinnerung, welches sie an dem Abend geführt hatten, ehe er zu seiner Verabredung mit Emony gegangen war. Gerade als er sie wieder vor Augen hatte, wie sie nahezu perfekt und viel zu verführerisch vor ihm gestanden hatte, erklang der Türsummer und riss ihn zurück in die trostlose Gegenwart seines Quartiers.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wer ihn um diese Zeit noch besuchen wollte, ging er und öffnete die Tür. Er bemerkte erst, dass er insgeheim gehofft hatte, Jim würde ihn besuchen kommen, als er sich Scotty gegenüber fand, der eine bauchige Flasche Scotch präsentierte und beinahe verlegen lächelte und ihn mit einem schlichten „Können wir reden?“, begrüßte.

Leonard trat beiseite und ließ den Chefingenieur eintreten. Die Tür schloss sich nur wenigen Augenblicke, nachdem Scotty das halbdunkle Quartier des Arztes betreten hatte.

Einige Schritte außerhalb des Quartiers stand Jim Kirk unbemerkt auf dem leeren Korridor und sah gerade noch, wie Scotty in Bones‘ Quartier verschwand, was seine Pläne zunichtemachte.

„Was führt Sie so spät zu mir, Montgomery?“

Der Schotte verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. „Scotty, bitte. Für Freunde einfach nur Scotty.“

„Freunde“, wiederholte Leonard nachdenklich. „Sind wir das denn?“

Daraufhin klappte dem Schotten sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter. Unter anderen Umständen wäre er vielleicht sogar gekränkt gewesen, aber er wusste insgeheim, weshalb Leonard an ihrer Freundschaft zweifelte. „Selbstverständlich sind wir das“, erwiderte er daher mit Nachdruck. „Dass Sie daran zweifeln, zeigt mir nur umso deutlicher, wie dringend überfällig diese Aussprache ist.“ Er hob zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte die Flasche Scotch erneut vor die Brust. „Haben Sie Gläser? Ansonsten trinken wir einfach aus der Flasche.“

„Nehmen Sie Platz“, bat Leonard, ohne direkt auf das Gesagte oder die Frage einzugehen. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er auch Monate nach dem Vorfall im Maschinenraum noch sauer auf den Chefingenieur war. Aus einem nahen Schrank holte er zwei Tumbler und stellte sie auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch vor Scotty ab, der sich im selben Moment auf das Sofa setzte.

Wortlos goss der Schotte ihnen jeweils einen doppelten Scotch ein, schob ein Glas demonstrativ in Leonards Richtung und hob das eigene zum Anstoßen an. Es dauerte einige gedehnte Momente bis Leonard sich aufraffte, sein eigenes Glas zu nehmen und der stillen Aufforderung nachzukommen. Das dunkle Klirren der Gläser erschien seltsam laut in dem ansonsten stillen Quartier. Sie tranken je einen Schluck und für einige Momente fragte sich Leonard, ob Scotty ihm noch erzählen würde, weshalb er ihn besuchte.

„Es tut mir leid, Leonard.“

Dieser hob die rechte Augenbraue und nahm erst jetzt in dem Sessel Platz, der neben dem Sofa stand.

„Ich hätte Sie rufen sollen und nicht Spock. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mich falsch entschieden hatte. Und dafür möchte ich mich aufrichtig bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“

„Wir waren kein Paar mehr. Spock ist der Erste Offizier. Es war eine nachvollziehbare Entscheidung.“

„Das macht sie nicht automatisch richtig“, entgegnete Scotty und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Er räusperte sich. „Es waren Jims letzte Minuten. Sie hätten bei ihm sein sollen.“

„Ich hätte versucht ihn herauszuholen und auf die Konsequenzen gepfiffen. Sie wussten, dass ich nicht objektiv gewesen wäre. Ich hätte nicht zusehen können, wie der Mann, den ich liebe, stirbt. Deshalb haben Sie mir diese Entscheidung abgenommen.“ Offenbar hatte Scotty genauso intensiv über das Geschehene nachgedacht wie Leonard selbst. Insgeheim wusste er, dass der Chefingenieur damals die einzig richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, auch wenn er sich vielleicht nicht mal bewusst gewesen war, weshalb er so und nicht anders entschieden hatte.

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Scottys Züge. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Leonard nicht die Vergangenheitsform verwendet hatte. „Sie lieben ihn immer noch.“

Leonard zuckte die Schultern und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Für immer“, sagte er dann mit erstickter Stimme.

Scotty schenkte ihm unaufgefordert nach. „Sie haben ihn gerettet, Leonard.“

Darauf stießen sie erneut wortlos an.

„Trotzdem habe ich ihn verloren.“ Leonard seufzte und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück.

Scotty nickte nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht, was nach Jims Koma zwischen Ihnen beiden vorgefallen ist, aber sind Sie beide sich sicher, dass Sie es nicht aus der Welt schaffen können? Sie leiden ganz offensichtlich unter der Trennung und er tut das ebenfalls.“

„Nein, Jim vermisst unsere Freundschaft, nicht die Beziehung. Und ich kann nicht mehr so tun, als würde ich nicht mehr für ihn empfinden. An jenem Tag, als er tot auf meiner Krankenstation lag, ist ein Teil von mir mit ihm gestorben. Verstehen Sie das?“ Scotty nickte wortlos und Leonard fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Ich dachte, dass es nicht schlimmer werden kann als am Tag unserer Trennung, aber ihn auf diese Weise zu verlieren … Das hat mich komplett aus der Bahn geworfen.“

Beide Männer blickten wortlos in ihre Tumbler und hingen für einige Zeit den jeweiligen Gedanken nach. Im Nachhinein konnte keiner von ihnen mehr sagen, wie viele Minuten verstrichen waren, bis Scotty vorsichtig ansprach, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Haben Sie je ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm gesucht?“

„Natürlich haben wir miteinander gesprochen.“

Scotty nickte. „Ja, manchmal reden Sie miteinander und aneinander vorbei. Ich glaube, dass Sie beide nicht wirklich versucht haben zu ergründen, warum es zwischen Ihnen nicht funktioniert hat. Etwas steht zwischen Ihnen, aber Sie wissen beide nicht, was genau es ist. Nach einer normalen Trennung wäre es eigentlich logisch, dass einer von Ihnen sich nach einer neuen Stellung umsieht. Was Sie beide tun, ist sadistisch.“

„Bringen Sie mich nicht auf Ideen, Scotty“, brummte Leonard und sah dem anderen Mann für einen flüchtigen Moment in die Augen.

„Suchen Sie das Gespräch mit ihm. Nehmen Sie sich Zeit dafür. Gehen Sie wirklich dafür in sich. Sie werden sich ansonsten ewig gegenseitig verletzen, obwohl Sie das nicht wollen. Sie beide wollen das nicht, das kann jeder sehen. Seit Monaten sind Sie beide das Gesprächsthema an Bord.“ Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Scottys Zügen, aber es war eher traurig als fröhlich. „Die Crew hatte kein Problem mit Ihrer Beziehung. Aber sie hat ein Problem mit dem, was jetzt zwischen Ihnen steht. Und es gibt wirklich unfassbar wilde Gerüchte.“

„Ich gebe einen feuchten Kehricht darauf, was hinter meinem Rücken getratscht wird. Das war mir schon immer egal“, erwiderte Leonard, jedoch mit einem Hauch Verbitterung in der Stimme. Es war ihm gleichgültig, was die Leute von ihm dachten. Aber er wollte nicht, dass jemand schlecht von Jim dachte.

Scotty leerte sein Glas und stellte es auf den Couchtisch. „Ich habe immer gehofft, dass Sie beide nach dieser Geschichte mit Khan wieder zueinanderfinden. Mag sein, dass ich hoffnungslos romantisch bin oder einfach nur selbst ziemlich einsam, aber ich hätte es Ihnen beiden wirklich gegönnt.“ Er atmete tief durch und erhob sich. „Wissen Sie, Leonard, das Leben ist zu kurz, um es in Reue zu verbringen. Deshalb wollte ich heute auch mit Ihnen reden. Ich wollte das aus der Welt schaffen, was zwischen uns stand. Und ich hoffe, dass Sie mir vergeben können.“

Leonard erhob sich ebenfalls. „Vergeben und vergessen, Scotty.“ Sie besiegelten ihre Worte mit einer kurzen, kräftigen Umarmung und Schulterklopfen. „Und danke auch für das offene Ohr und die Ratschläge. Ich werde gründlich über alles nachdenken.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. Und während Scotty zurück in sein eigenes Quartier ging, wo Keenser höchstwahrscheinlich auf ihn wartete, zog Leonard sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Es dauerte jedoch weit über eine Stunde bis es ihm endlich gelang einzuschlafen.


	5. Wechselspiel

Nur wenige Flugstunden trennten sie noch von der Trill-Heimatwelt. Leonard McCoy saß an diesem Morgen auf der Krankenstation in seinem Büro und blickte gedankenverloren auf den Computermonitor. Eigentlich wollte er die Personalakten durchgehen und überprüfen, welche Patienten er an die regelmäßigen Checkups erinnern musste, die bald wieder anstanden. Von allein meldeten sich die wenigsten freiwillig, das hatte er im Verlauf der letzten Jahre gelernt. Allerdings schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zurück zu diesem unvergesslichen Sommer in Georgia, was zweifellos Uhuras und Chapels Schuld war, die ihn immer wieder um weitere Einzelheiten baten und unbedingt mehr von seiner ersten Romanze erfahren wollten. Die wirklich intimen Erinnerungen behielt er jedoch lieber für sich, hütete sie wie einen kostbaren Schatz.

§§§

_Emony öffnete die Tür und begrüßte ihn in einem schlichten weißen Kleid, dessen Träger im Genick geschlossen waren. Er konnte jedoch genug von ihrer Haut sehen, so dass er der Spur ihrer Flecken folgen konnte, die wohl bis unter die Achseln gingen oder zumindest in diese Richtung führten._

_Er hatte sich den Flaum rasiert und Aftershave benutzt, um Eindruck zu schinden. Sein Bartwuchs war noch recht dürftig, was ihn immer mal wieder ärgerte, da seine Klassenkameraden ihm auch in dieser Hinsicht deutlich voraus waren. Leonard war in vielerlei ein Spätzünder._

_Aus diesem Grund hatte sein Vater ihm auch den Tipp gegeben, zumindest einen Blumenstrauß und Pralinen zu der Verabredung mitzubringen. Und so stand Leonard vor Emony und hielt ihr einen Strauß mit bunten Sommerblumen Georgias und eine Schachtel feinster Trüffel-Pralinen entgegen._

_„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus“, sagte er schüchtern und musste sich darauf konzentrieren die Frau nicht anzustarren._

_„Du siehst ebenfalls schick aus. Gefällt mir besser als die Sani-Kleidung von gestern. Passt einfach eher zu dir.“_

_Leonard hatte sich für ein dunkles Hemd mit dezentem Paisley-Muster entschieden. Allzu viele schicke Klamotten besaß er gar nicht. Er war sonst eher für Jeans und T-Shirts und den ganz allgemeinen Schlabberlook zu haben. Für eine Verabredung mit einer Frau – nicht einem Mädchen, einer Frau! – hatte er sich jedoch in Schale geworfen, oder es zumindest versucht._

_„Möchtest du noch einen Moment hereinkommen oder lieber gleich los?“, fragte sie und öffnete die Tür absichtlich noch weiter, um die Einladung zu unterstreichen._

_Leonard war so aufgeregt, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt essen gehen wollte. Er fürchtete sich übergeben zu müssen, wenn er jetzt etwas aß und das wäre nun wirklich der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit. Allerdings war es unhöflich, das geplante Dinner ausfallen zu lassen, also lächelte er und führte diese umwerfende Frau zum Essen aus._

_§§§_

_Das Restaurant wirkte sehr einladend und gemütlich. Die kleinen Tische, die lediglich für zwei Personen gedacht waren, waren mit Kerzen und einer kleinen Blumenvase dekoriert. Der Platzanweiser brachte sie zu ihrem reservierten Tisch, der in einer der hinteren Ecke jedoch auf der Seite der großen Fensterfront stand. Falls jemand auf der Straße vorbeikäme, der Leonard kannte, würde er ihn problemlos bei seiner Verabredung beobachten können. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich bei dem Gedanken wohl oder unwohl fühlen sollte._

_Ein Kellner kam zu ihnen an den Tisch, kaum dass sie saßen und reichte ihnen nach der freundlichen Begrüßung je eine mehrseitige, in Kunstleder gebundene Speisekarte._

_„Darf ich Ihnen gleich etwas zu Trinken bringen?“, wandte sich der Kellner zunächst an Emony und dann an Leonard._

_„Bringen Sie bitte eine Kanne stilles Wasser“, bat die Trill._

_Der Kellner nickte und sah Leonard wartend an._

_„Ich schließe mich ihr an.“_

_Während der Kellner vorerst von dannen zog, studierten Emony und Leonard die umfangreiche Speisekarte des Restaurants._

_„Kannst du mir etwas empfehlen?“, fragte Emony ihn. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was davon schmeckt.“_

_„Haben Sie Vorlieben oder Abneigungen?“, erkundigte sich Leonard und überflog die unzähligen Gerichte auf der Liste. Er hatte beschlossen, Emony in ein Restaurant auszuführen, das vor allem südamerikanische Spezialitäten führte._

_„Inwiefern?“_

_Leonard sah von der Speisekarte auf und ihr ins Gesicht. Sie lächelte auf geheimnisvolle Weise und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Leonard begriff, dass seine Frage auch zweideutig ausgelegt werden konnte. Seine Wangen wurden plötzlich glühend heiß. „Bezüglich der Speisen, meinte ich. Essen Sie auch tierische Produkte?“_

_„Hin und wieder. Bevorzugt im Wasser lebende Tiere“, erwiderte sie. „Gibt es so etwas auf der Erde? Eure Welt ist zu einem großen Teil von Wasser bedeckt. Esst ihr Lebewesen, die darin leben?“_

_Leonard nickte. „Ja, das tun wir. Allerdings nur angezüchtete Fische und andere Meeresfrüchte. Freies Fischen ist seit einigen Jahrhunderten verboten, da die Meere überfischt waren und sehr viele Arten während des Prozesses ausstarben.“_

_„Oh, das ist ausgesprochen bedauerlich. Auf Trill gibt es schon sehr lange strenge Kontrollen, was den Verzehr von jedweden Lebewesen angeht. Wir sind sehr darauf bedacht, das natürliche Gleichgewicht auf unserer Welt zu bewahren.“_

_Rein optisch schienen die Trill sich nicht allzu sehr von den Menschen zu unterscheiden, aber soweit Leonard es sagen konnte, schienen sie klüger und womöglich auch weiterentwickelt zu sein. Die Trill waren auch schon sehr viel erfahrener in Bezug auf die Raumfahrt, wie Leonards Recherche ergeben hatte. Er hatte versucht so viel wie möglich über die Trill herauszufinden, aber sein Wissen war dennoch begrenzt. „Wenn Sie es scharf mögen, kann ich das Jambalaya empfehlen. Das wird hier in drei Varianten angeboten. Einmal mit Garnelen, das sind kleine Meeresbewohner, mit Geflügelfleisch oder ganz frei von tierischen Produkten.“_

_„Scharf hört sich gut an. Ich mag die irdische Küche, obwohl ich bisher noch nicht viel versuchen konnte. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass auf der Erde sehr viele Gerichte stark von den Regionen geprägt sind, aus denen sie stammen.“ Leonard nickte nur, da Emony recht enthusiastisch fortfuhr. „In meinem Touristenführer habe ich zum Beispiel gelesen, dass eure Welt nicht nur durch diverse Länder, sondern auch dort nochmal deutlich in einzelne – wie nennt ihr es? – Staaten getrennt sind. Und nahezu überall finden sich verschiedene Kulturen. Das ist unglaublich!“_

_„Ist das auf Trill anders?“ Irgendwie war Leonard davon ausgegangen, dass es auf anderen Planeten ziemlich gleich war. Länder, Staaten, Städte …_

_„Wir haben eine Sprache, die auf allen sieben Kontinenten gesprochen wird, es spielt keine Rolle auf welchem Kontinent man geboren ist, oder wo man später lebt. Unsere Kultur hat sich sehr einheitlich entwickelt. Das ist bei euch vollkommen anders und, wenn du mir die Ehrlichkeit erlaubst, sehr verwirrend.“_

_Leonard lachte leise. „Ja, das glaube ich. Vor ein paar hundert Jahren war es wohl noch schlimmer, wenn ich meinem Geschichtslehrer trauen kann. Da wurden auf der Erde viele hundert Sprachen gesprochen. Jedes Land hatte eine eigene Sprache, die noch dazu in verschiedene Dialekte unterteilt war. Inzwischen hat sich das ein wenig geändert, obwohl es immer noch unterschiedliche Sprachen gibt. Genauso ist es mit den regionalen Gerichten. Jambalaya ist typisch südamerikanisch.“_

_„Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich vor meiner Reise etwas mehr mit eurer Welt beschäftigt. Sie ist unglaublich vielseitig und sehr interessant. Zu schade, dass ich nur abends ein paar Stunden habe, um mehr darüber zu erfahren.“_

_Leonard glaubte nicht, dass sie viel verpasste. So interessant fand er die Erde nicht, aber das lag vermutlich daran, dass es sein Zuhause war. Für Emony war es eine exotische neue Welt. Vielleicht würde er genauso über ihre Heimatwelt denken, die so weit weg war, dass er bezweifelte, diese jemals zu besuchen. Dazu würde er nämlich durch den Weltraum reisen müssen, was für ihn nicht in Frage kam. Ihm wurde ja schon bei einem vergleichsweise kurzen und unspektakulären Flug von Amerika nach Asien schlecht._

_Als der Kellner mit dem Wasser kam, nahm er ihre Essensbestellung auf und keine halbe Stunde später genossen sie ihre Mahlzeit. Emony stellte noch viele Fragen über die Erde und die unterschiedlichen Kulturen, saugte jede Information auf wie ein Schwamm. Während Leonard ihr also so viel erzählte, wie ihm zu den Fragen einfiel, vergaß er seine Nervosität und entspannte sich zunehmend. An diesem Abend dachte er nicht einmal an Jocelyn …_

 

§§§

Nyota stand Spock gegenüber vor dem langen Spiegel in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier und strich ihm unnötigerweise die graue Galauniform glatt. Spock hatte schon in seiner Jugend gelernt, dass es Frauen ausgesprochen wichtig war, dass ihre Männer respektive die Söhne repräsentabel aussahen, insbesondere vor wichtigen Anlässen. Schon seine Mutter hatte dieses sehr menschliche Verhalten regelmäßig demonstriert. Bei der Erinnerung an sie wurde ihm warm ums Herz, obwohl er sie auch Jahre nach ihrem Tod noch schmerzlich vermisste. Verhaltensweisen an ihr, die ihn früher gestört hatten, weil sie ihn allzu schmerzlich an seine Unvollkommenheit erinnerten, wusste er inzwischen als Ausdruck tiefer Zuneigung zu wertschätzen.

„Du lächelst“, stellte Nyota erfreut fest. Es war ein winziges Lächeln, das von jedem anderen leicht übersehen worden wäre, nicht jedoch von ihr.

Sofort fühlte Spock sich ertappt und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder neutral.

Sie betrachtete sich selbst flüchtig im Spiegel. Sie hasste die graue Uniform an sich selbst, die sie sehr viel passender für ein Begräbnis fand als für einen offiziellen Anlass. „Einen Penny für deine Gedanken“, sagte sie dann und wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

Seine linke Augenbraue wanderte steil in die Höhe. „Diese Währung existiert schon lange nicht mehr. Seit präzise -…“

Sie legte ihm grinsend einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, um ihn liebevoll zu unterbrechen. „Das ist nur eine Redewendung, Spock. Woran hast du eben gedacht?“

Er atmete ein und langsam wieder aus. „An meine Mutter“, gestand er dann. „Sie hat mir die Kleidung ebenfalls gerne glatt gestrichen, ganz egal, wie perfekt sie ohnehin schon saß. Du neigst ebenfalls dazu.“

„Nun“, sagte Nyota und fuhr abermals mit flachen Händen über seine Brust, „dann muss sie dich genauso geliebt haben wie ich es tue. Du siehst unglaublich gut aus in dieser Uniform, weißt du das?“

Er betrachtete sich daraufhin selbst im Spiegel und zuckte dann kaum merklich die Schultern. „Mir entzieht sich dennoch der Sinn hinter dieser Geste.“

„Manches, mein Liebster, musst du nicht verstehen. Diese Geste ist wie eine Art Bestätigung“, erklärte sie ihm. Er sah sie mit einem Grad an Unverständnis an, das sehr unüblich für ihn, dafür aber umso mehr bewies, dass er eben nur zur Hälfte Vulkanier war. „Manchmal muss man Perfektion anfassen, um sie glauben zu können, verstehst du?“ Die Verwirrung in seinem Gesichtsausdruck nahm zu. Sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, ging leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf den Mund. „Du kannst es gerne als weiblichen Tick abtun.“

Darauf legte Spock den Kopf für einen Moment der Nachdenklichkeit schief und nickte anschließend. Damit schien er leben zu können. Während sein kritischer Blick wieder zurück zum Spiegel wanderte, wo er offenbar versuchte die gleiche Perfektion wie Nyota zu sehen, verdrehte diese amüsiert und vor allem unbemerkt in seinem Rücken die Augen.

§§§

Spock und Uhura fanden sich als erste im Shuttle-Hangar ein. Jeder wusste von der Angst des Arztes, sich beamen zu lassen, und so hatten sie bei ihrer letzten Sitzung beschlossen, mit einem Shuttle in die Hauptstadt Mak'ala zu fliegen.

Zu Uhuras Verwunderung traf der Captain noch vor dem Doktor im Hangar ein. Für gewöhnlich war er der Letzte. Als wäre er nicht in der Lage auf ein Chronometer zu sehen. Es war normal, dass er sich verspätete. „Spock, Uhura“, nickte er den beiden zu. Sie hatten sich vormittags bereits auf der Brücke gesehen und sich lediglich zum Umkleiden vor der Abreise kurzzeitig voneinander verabschiedet.

Das Ehepaar erwiderte den Gruß mit einem schlichten Nicken. Im selben Augenblick ging die große Doppeltür zum Hangar erneut auf. Der Arzt betrat als letzter der vier Sternenflotten-Repräsentanten die geräumige Landebucht, in der mehrere Shuttles bereit standen.

Uhura musste sich insgeheim eingestehen, dass Leonard und selbst Kirk in der Uniform gut aussahen. Nicht so gut wie Spock, das verstand sich von selbst, aber dennoch wirklich ansprechend. Sie hörte deutlich, wie Kirk neben ihr nach Luft schnappte. ‚Ja, sieh genau hin! Du Blödmann hast ihn einfach aufgegeben!‘, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn. Als sie ihren Kopf in Kirks Richtung wandte, konnte sie die Bestätigung für ihre Gedanken in seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen. ‚Wisch dir den Sabber ab!‘, rief ihre innere Stimme.

„Bereit, Leonard?“, fragte sie stattdessen den nervös wirkenden Arzt. Sie ahnte, dass er nicht mal so sehr allein wegen des Fluges aufgeregt war, sondern wegen der Möglichkeit seiner alten Flamme wieder zu begegnen. Sie weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, dass er die Frauenwelt gänzlich aufgegeben hatte und das ausgerechnet für James T. Kirk! Nein, das durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie war wild entschlossen, Emony ausfindig zu machen und ein Treffen zu arrangieren. Leonard hatte einfach zu viele Zweifel und ein viel zu geringes Selbstvertrauen. Es wurde Zeit, dass sein gebrochenes Herz endlich wieder heilte und wenn es nur dadurch geschah, dass er an eine alte Liebe erinnert wurde.

Leonard nickte und schloss mit einem tiefen Seufzen zu ihnen auf. Ihm war deutlich anzusehen, dass er nicht gerade begeistert war mit zu dem Treffen zu fliegen. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ich dabei sein muss.“

„Du bist der Chefarzt, Bones. Du repräsentierst sämtliche Mediziner der Sternenflotte, wenn nicht sogar der gesamten Föderation. Wenn die Trill medizinische Fragen haben sollten, egal in welcher Hinsicht, kannst nur du sie ihnen adäquat beantworten“, erklärte Jim. „Uhura kommt als Kommunikationsspezialistin mit und Spock ist der geborene Diplomat.“ Er selbst kam sich in der Truppe am Unwichtigsten vor, aber das musste er nicht zur Sprache bringen. Wahrscheinlich war allen klar, dass er, obgleich er der Captain der Enterprise war, über das geringste diplomatische Geschick von allen Anwesenden verfügte. Das Fach war schon an der Akademie nie seine Stärke gewesen. Nur Gott allein wusste, warum Admiral Archer ausgerechnet ihn für die Aufnahme der Trill in die Föderation empfohlen hatte.

„Am besten, wir bringen diesen Besuch schnell hinter uns“, schlug Leonard vor, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

„Ich hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können“, stimmte ihm Jim zu und boxte ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm, wie er es während ihrer innigen Freundschaft immer schon gern gemacht hatte. Bones hatte ihn dann immer böse angefunkelt und es sich verkniffen die Stelle zu reiben, selbst wenn sie ihm manchmal sicher weh getan hatte. Als Jim ihm diesmal grinsend ins Gesicht sah, war da jedoch nur so etwas wie Traurigkeit zu sehen.

Diesmal bildete Jim das Schlusslicht, als sie das Shuttle bestiegen. Uhura hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt das Shuttle zu fliegen. Sie bräuchte noch Übung, war ihre Begründung, die sogar Spock ein wenig zu beunruhigen schien. Doch noch ehe einer der Männer protestieren konnte, hatte Uhura von Sulu die Starterlaubnis erhalten und flog mit einem Enthusiasmus los, den keiner sonst nachvollziehen konnte.


	6. Fremde neue Welt

Spock rief an der Navigationskonsole die Landekoordinaten ab und gab sie an Uhura weiter. Sie machte ihre Sache gut, soweit man das nach einem kurzen Flug wie diesem sagen konnte. Nie würde er ihr gegenüber zugeben, dass er anfangs gewisse Vorbehalte gehabt hatte, immerhin war sie nicht die erfahrenste Pilotin. Sie wusste das Shuttle sicher durch die unterschiedlichen Atmosphärenschichten des Planeten zu steuern, obwohl sie vergleichsweise selten Gelegenheit fand, ein Shuttle zu fliegen.

Während des direkten Landeanflugs erhob sich Jim von einem der hinteren Sitzplätze und spähte Uhura über die Schultern. Als die Wolkendecke, die sie zuletzt durchdrangen, zunehmend dünner wurde und schließlich hinter ihnen zurückblieb, blickte er staunend zum Cockpitfenster hinaus. Es stimmte, was er über die Farbe der Ozeane auf Trill gelesen hatte; sie war violett! Ein tiefes, sattes, sagenhaftes Violett. Doch das war nicht der einzige Unterschied zur Erde. Zwar hatte Trill ebenfalls sieben Kontinente, genau wie die Erde, allerdings waren jene auf Trill nicht so unterschiedlich groß, wirkten fast schon unnatürlich gleichmäßig, auch wenn sie sich in ihrer jeweiligen Form voneinander unterschieden. Sämtliche Kontinente lagen zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil auf der Äquatoriallinie, beinahe wie Perlen einer Kette. Nur ein Kontinent besaß knapp die doppelte Masse als die übrigen und stach damit aus der Gleichmäßigkeit heraus. Und dort, relativ im Zentrum, auf Höhe der Äquatorlinie, befand sich die Hauptstadt des Planeten. 

Jim hatte alles über die Trill gelesen, was er in der Datenbank hatte finden können. Allerdings war das nicht allzu viel gewesen. Die Trill galten gemeinhin als verschlossen, bisher sogar beinahe xenophob und waren deshalb in der Vergangenheit nicht allzu offen für Tourismus gewesen. Nach allem, was Jim bisher wusste, lebten wirklich alle Trill auf ihrem Heimatplaneten. Sie hatten keine Kolonien auf anderen Welten errichtet, um das dortige Leben zu erforschen und mehr Lebensraum zu gewinnen, wie es so viele andere Spezies getan hatten. Womöglich hielten die Trill es auch nie für nötig ihren Lebensraum zu erweitern. Die gesamte Landmasse der Trill-Heimatwelt entsprach etwa zwei Dritteln der Erde, trotzdem war die Bevölkerungsdichte um ein Vielfaches geringer. Allein auf der Erde, ohne die erschlossenen Kolonialwelten, lebten derzeit rund siebeneinhalb Milliarden Seelen, wovon ein paar Millionen Außerirdische waren, während die Statistik besagte, dass auf Trill gerade mal sechshundert Millionen Trill lebten. Der Unterschied war enorm und Jim fragte sich, woran das wohl liegen mochte.

Uhura konzentrierte sich weiterhin ganz auf die Steuerung des Shuttles und bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Flug. Dass Kirk sich unmittelbar hinter sie gestellt hatte, missfiel ihr, doch sie nahm es zähneknirschend hin. Sie bekam unweigerlich den Eindruck, dass er ihr im wahrsten Sinn auf die Finger schaute. Als er jedoch seine Bewunderung für den Planeten, der sich vor ihnen auftat, kundtat, entspannte sie sich allmählich. Er war wohl nur neugierig auf die fremde neue Welt.

„Wunderschön“, brachte Jim seine ersten Eindrücke auf einen Nenner.

Uhura und Spock stimmten ihm unisono zu. Die drei Offiziere wiesen abwechselnd auf Entdeckungen hin und teilten ganz allgemein ihre Begeisterung für diese Welt, bis ein recht hässliches und allzu vertrautes Geräusch aus dem Hinteren des Shuttles zu ihnen drang. Der Doktor übergab sich unüberhörbar in eine Papiertüte und fluchte vor sich hin, anstatt sich der Schwärmerei seinen Kollegen anzuschließen.

„Oh, Leonard, das tut mir so leid. Ich habe wirklich versucht, das Shuttle ruhig zu halten“, versicherte Uhura dem Doktor und schob Jim beiseite, der ihr die Sicht auf den leidenden Kollegen verwehrte.

Der Arzt nahm ihren sorgenvollen Blick jedoch nicht zur Kenntnis. Ebenso wenig Jims Schulterklopfen. Spock erhob sich von seinem Platz, um nach hinten zu gehen. Er holte McCoys Medkit aus einem Fach hervor, lud einen Injektor auf und injizierte dem Arzt die Medizin, ohne ihn vorher um Erlaubnis zu bitten. „Das sollte die Übelkeit dämpfen“, ließ er McCoy wissen.

Uhura sah immer noch zerknirscht aus, während der Arzt ein „Danke“ in Spocks Richtung raunte. Allerdings wirkte das Medikament nicht sofort und so übergab er sich erneut und verfluchte den Umstand, dass er an diesem Tag eine Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte.

„Wir hätten auf den Planeten beamen können“, kommentierte Jim die Situation, ohne sich etwas Böses dabei zu denken. Das brachte ihm prompt einen erstaunlich kräftigen Seitenhieb von Uhura und eine erhobene Augenbraue von Spock ein. „Au!“ Jim rieb sich empört die Seite. „Vorsichtig, Uhura. Sie können doch nicht einfach einen Vorgesetzten schlagen.“

„Verzeihung, Sir“, die Anrede betonte sie dabei besonders, da er offenbar nicht kapierte, dass dies vielmehr eine Reaktion unter Freunden gewesen war und nicht etwa zwischen Captain und Untergebener, „es kommt nicht wieder vor.“

Jim blinzelte Uhura fassungslos an. „Das ist ungeheuerlich! Ich könnte das melden.“

Uhura wandte sich trotzig wieder der Steuerkonsole zu und verdrehte einfach nur die Augen. Bei seinem infantilen Verhalten, sofort eine Drohung auszusprechen, brauchte er sich auch nicht wundern, wenn sie kein gesteigertes Interesse mehr daran hatte ihm eine Freundin zu sein.

„Können Sie nicht mal ein Machtwort sprechen, Spock? Immerhin ist sie Ihre Frau“, wandte sich Jim an seinen Ersten Offizier. Der hob daraufhin nur einmal mehr die Augenbraue, wobei es schelmisch in seinen Augen glitzerte. Das verschlug Jim tatsächlich die Sprache.

McCoy lehnte sich unterdessen verschwitzt an die angenehm kühle Shuttlewand. Das dunkle Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn, seine Haut war blass und feucht. Jim und Spock sahen ihn zeitgleich an und seufzten. „Ich glaube, das Medikament zeigt Wirkung“, meinte McCoy, die Stimme rau und kratzig von der Magensäure.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie in Erwägung ziehen, sich künftig präventiv etwas zu verabreichen, Doktor“, schlug Spock ziemlich arglos vor.

Erneut schnellte Uhuras Kopf zu den drei Männern im hinteren Teil des Shuttles herum. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Spock sich ausgerechnet auf Jims Seite stellte und auf Leonard herumhackte. Da war einfach unfassbar! Was konnte Leonard denn dafür, dass ihm beim Fliegen übel wurde? Beamen versetzte ihn dafür in Panik. Sie jedenfalls empfand nur Mitleid für ihren Freund und wusste in dem Moment wahrlich nicht, wen sie unsensibler finden sollte; Spock oder Jim.

„Vielleicht bleibe ich künftig einfach an Bord der Enterprise“, konterte Leonard. „Sind wir bald da?“, wandte er sich dann an Uhura.

„Ja, Leonard. Ich kann schon die Stadt und den Landeplatz sehen. Die Erlaubnis zu landen ist eben reingekommen“, erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln über ihre Schulter, von dem sie hoffte, dass es aufmunternd wirkte.

Sulu wäre sicher stolz auf ihre vorbildliche Landung. Das Shuttle setzte keine zwei Minuten später beinahe ohne ein Ruckeln auf. Uhura deaktivierte das Triebwerk und ging zu den Männern nach hinten. „Möchten Sie noch ein paar Minuten hier sitzen bleiben und sich ausruhen?“, fragte sie Leonard in einer Fürsorglichkeit, die dieser sonst vor allem von Krankenschwester Chapel gewohnt war.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die frische Luft und der sichere Boden unter den Füßen werden mir guttun.“

Jim reichte Leonard ein Erfrischungstuch. „Hier, das tut vielleicht auch gut.“

„Danke“, nickte der Arzt. „Hat jemand ein Pfefferminz für mich? Oder einen Bourbon?“ Er lachte leise über seinen Scherz.

Uhura war versucht ihm durch das verschwitzte Haar zu wuscheln, aber sie hielt sich zurück. So enge Freunde waren sie dann doch nicht.

Die vier Offiziere bereiteten sich schließlich vor, die Heimatwelt der Trill zu betreten. Sie strichen sich ein letztes Mal gegenseitig die Uniformen glatt, nickten einander zuversichtlich zu und dann öffnete Jim die Luke und verließ als erster das Shuttle, gefolgt von Spock. Uhura und Leonard folgten zum Schluss und blieben einen halben Schritt hinter ihren Führungsoffizieren versetzt stehen.

Drei Trill kamen ihnen auf der Landeplattform, die zu einem ziemlich imposanten Gebäude gehörte, entgegen. Die Frau in der Mitte schien das Sagen zu haben, die beiden Männer, die sie flankierten, hielten einen ähnlich respektvollen Abstand zu ihr, wie Uhura und McCoy es mit ihrem Führungsduo taten.

„Willkommen auf Trill“, grüßte die Frau förmlich, die Jim auf Mitte oder Ende 60 Erdenjahre schätzte. Ihr ergrautes Haar trug sie zu einer strengen Hochsteckfrisur, das Gesicht wies ein paar kleine Falten um die Augen und die Mundwinkel auf, der Ausdruck ihres Gesichts wirkte ein wenig angespannt. „Ich bin Kanzlerin Meena Sheban. Dies sind Vizekanzler Jenal Prun“, sie zeigte auf den Mann zu ihrer Rechten, „und Premierminister Ahjess Wenx“, zu ihrer Linken.

Jim reichte den Dreien zum Gruß die Hand. „Es ist uns eine Ehre Ihre Heimatwelt unter diesen glücklichen Umständen besuchen zu dürfen, Frau Kanzlerin“, erwiderte er die Begrüßung. „Dies sind mein Erster Offizier, Commander Spock; mein Chefarzt Doktor Leonard McCoy und unsere Kommunikationsexpertin Lieutenant Nyota Uhura.“

Reihum wurden Hände geschüttelt. Spock war die Ausnahme. Er grüßte die Trill-Regierung wie es in seiner Heimat üblich war mit dem vulkanischen Gruß und einem angedeuteten Nicken, was durchaus akzeptiert wurde.

„Dass Sie uns hier im Hochsommer besuchen kommen, sollte Ihnen und Ihrer Besatzung zum Vorteil gereichen. Von unserer Seite aus ist es Ihrer gesamten Mannschaft gestattet unsere Heimatwelt zu besuchen und zu genießen, was wir zu bieten haben“, ließ sich die Kanzlerin vernehmen. „Wir haben eine Informationsdatei für Sie vorbereitet, die Sie Ihrer Crew gerne weitergeben können. Darin finden Sie eine Liste mit Sehenswürdigkeiten, Freizeitbeschäftigungen, Naherholungsgebieten, Restaurants und Wellness-Angeboten. Wir sind nicht besonders erfahren im Umgang mit Besuchern, wie Sie bestimmt wissen, daher haben wir durch die Bevölkerung eine Liste zusammenstellen lassen und davon einige Ideen ausgewählt, die Ihnen und Ihrer Mannschaft hoffentlich zusagen werden.“

Für einen kleinen Moment war Jim ganz sprachlos, doch er bemühte sich sehr, sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, Kanzlerin. Das Angebot nehme ich im Namen meiner Crew sehr gerne an und lasse es weitergeben.“

Kanzlerin Sheban nickte und übergab den Datenstick an Jim. Dieser wiederum reichte ihn an Uhura weiter. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Mannschaft informiert wird, Lieutenant.“

„Selbstverständlich“, nickte Uhura und kehrte mit dem Datenstick in der Hand zum Shuttle zurück, um die Daten sofort zu übermitteln. Der Vorgang nahm nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch. Als sie zu ihren Kollegen zurückkehrte, erklärte die Kanzlerin gerade, dass ein gemeinsames Mittagessen geplant sei, ehe die erste Besprechung stattfinden sollte.

Ausgerechnet ein Mittagessen. McCoys Mangel an Begeisterung war für seine Kollegen verständlich, dennoch nahmen sie die Einladung selbstverständlich an. „Wir freuen uns, die kulinarischen Spezialitäten Ihrer Heimat zu verkosten“, sagte Jim und spürte Uhuras Blick in seinem Nacken, während er der Kanzlerin sein schönstes Lächeln schenkte.

Uhura konnte nicht fassen, wie höflich sich Jim ausdrücken konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Obwohl sie glaubte, ihn inzwischen ganz gut zu kennen, gelang es ihm trotzdem immer wieder sie zu überraschen. Leonard neben ihr wankte ein wenig, als sie sich mit der Kanzlerin, inzwischen flankiert von Jim und Spock, in Richtung des Gebäudes aufmachten, das eventuell so etwas wie ein Flughafengebäude sein sollte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte sie von dem Arzt wissen.

„Nur ein wenig wackelige Knie“, winkte er und bedeutete mit einem Nicken an, dass sie den anderen folgen sollten. „Es wird schon gehen.“

„Was hat Spock Ihnen gegeben? Das scheint recht schnell zu wirken.“

McCoy hatte eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung. Allzu viele verschiedene Medikamente hatte er für gewöhnlich nicht in seinem Medkit dabei. „Ein Antiemetika, nehme ich an. Hemmt recht schnell die Übelkeit und beruhigt den Magen, allerdings macht es auch ein wenig müde und benommen.“

Daraufhin hakte sie sich nickend bei ihrem Freund ein. „Ich stütze Sie ein wenig.“

Der Vizekanzler und der Premierminister gingen in knappem Abstand hinter den Führungspersönlichkeiten her und tauschten sich ihrerseits aus. Uhura verstand durch die Entfernung nicht besonders viel, aber der Umstand, dass die beiden miteinander flüsterten machte sie automatisch neugierig.

§§§

Admiral Archer hatte bisher großartige Arbeit geleistet, wie Jim zu seiner großen Erleichterung feststellte, als sie die Sitzung an diesem späten Nachmittag beendeten. Offenbar war sogar bereits ein Botschafter ausgewählt worden, der als Vermittler auf der Erde leben würde. Besonders diesen Umstand empfand Jim als enorm, da die Trill bisher kaum ihr Sonnensystem verlassen hatten. Nicht für längere Zeiträume zumindest, sondern lediglich für Besuche, Kongresse, intergalaktische Sportturniere und dergleichen. Dass es einen Trill gab, der bereit war, auf einem für ihn fremden Planeten zu leben, war ein großer Schritt.

Kanzlerin Sheban führte die vier Sternenflottenoffiziere noch selbst aus dem Konferenzraum. „Wir haben Ihnen Zimmer in einem unserer schönsten Hotels hier in Mak’ala reservieren lassen. Bitte genießen Sie Ihren Aufenthalt.“

„Das werden wir ganz sicher, Frau Kanzlerin“, versicherte Jim ihr im Namen seiner Offiziere. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie an diesem Abend nicht auf die Enterprise zurückkehren würden. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft. doch noch mal mit Bones unter vier Augen sprechen zu können.

„Draußen wartet bereits ein Transportwagen und wird Sie zum Hotel fahren“, erklärte die Kanzlerin weiter.

Erneut bedankte Jim sich für die Großzügigkeit. Irgendwie lief ihm das alles jedoch zu glatt. Eine solche Gastfreundschaft hatte er absolut nicht erwartet. Und irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als versuchen die Trill ihn und seine Offiziere einzulullen. Warum war eine Spezies, die bislang als xenophob verschrieben war, dermaßen gastfreundlich? Vielleicht war er paranoid, aber sein Bauchgefühl riet ihn zur Vorsicht.

Vor dem Regierungsgebäude wartete eine Art Luxuslimousine. Das Fahrzeug schien jedoch nicht wie die Fahrzeuge auf der Erde auf Rädern zu fahren, sondern schwebte etwa zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Boden. Zumindest war mit dieser Art Transport sichergestellt, dass es Bones nicht wieder schlecht werden würde.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von der Kanzlerin, die ihrerseits in ein Fahrzeug stieg, dessen Chauffeur offenbar schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Er öffnete ihr die hintere Tür des Wagens, die nach oben aufglitt.

Bones stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Sehr zuvorkommend diese Trill.“

„Sind sie so, wie Sie sie in Erinnerung haben?“, wollte Uhura von ihm wissen und stieg als erste ein, als auch ihr zugewiesener Chauffeur ihnen die hintere Tür öffnete.

Leonard zuckte die Schultern und stieg ebenfalls ein. Er machte es sich auf dem Sitz gegenüber von Uhura bequem, wusste er doch, dass Spock sich garantiert neben seine Frau würde setzen wollen. „Ich habe noch nicht viel mit den Trill zu tun gehabt.“

Jim stieg als Letzter ein und nahm neben Bones Platz. Uhura stupste gerade grinsend Leonards Knie an, als der Fahrer die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken zufallen ließ. „Das kann man so wohl nicht sagen.“

„Nyota.“ Ihr bloßer Name und der etwas strenge Blick, den Leonard ihr zuwarf, sprachen Bände.

Jim sah irritiert von einem zum anderen und schließlich Spock an. Der hob nur beide Augenbrauen und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an. Er war mindestens so ahnungslos wie Jim selbst. Großartig! Wenn sie damals doch nur weniger an der Akademie getrunken hätten, insbesondere in den ersten Wochen ihres Kennenlernens, dann könnte er sich vielleicht besser daran erinnern, was Bones ihm anvertraut hatte. Aber er bekam die Informationen einfach nicht mehr richtig zusammen.

§§§

An der Rezeption des Hotels klärte Uhura als erstes, dass sie kein Einzelzimmer wollte, sondern ein gemeinsames mit ihrem Mann. Da bekannt war, wer sie war und zu welcher Delegation sie hörte, schien es kein größeres Problem darzustellen, den beiden ein Doppelbettzimmer zu geben. „Also dann, gute Nacht. Bleibt nicht zu lange auf.“ Mit dem letzten Satz schien sie vor allem Jim anzusprechen.

Er verzog lediglich das Gesicht. War sie seine Mutter, oder was? Trotzdem nickte er und seufzte gleichzeitig. Spock und Uhura verabschiedeten sich damit kurzerhand und Jim wollte gar nicht wissen, was genau die beiden den ganzen Abend in ihrem Hotelzimmer treiben würden. Vermutlich mehr als er selbst in seinem Einzelzimmer, überlegte er und warf einen fast schon sehnsüchtigen Blick in Bones‘ Richtung.

„Sie hat Recht, Jim. Lies dich nicht wieder irgendwo fest. Ich kenne dich …“ Der Hauch eines Lächelns zupfte an Leonards Mundwinkel.

„Hast du noch Lust auf einen Umtrunk?“, rutschte Jim da bereits die Frage heraus, die er noch nicht mal in seinem Kopf ausformuliert hatte. Es war wie ein Instinkt, er kam nicht dagegen an.

Bones atmete tief durch. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Jim.“

Sie standen immer noch in unmittelbarer Nähe der Rezeption. Es war noch recht früh am Abend. Jim wollte noch nicht auf sein Zimmer und dort stundenlang allein sein. „Okay, du hast Recht. Es zu früh für einen Drink. Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang? Wir könnten uns die Stadt ansehen.“

Leonard wog die Möglichkeiten ab. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, wie gut es war, allein mit Jim zu sein. Zudem wollte er Jim nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er bereit war aufzugeben, wonach er sich am meisten sehnte. „Jim …“ Und dann sah Jim ihn mit diesem Blick aus seinen umwerfend blauen Augen an, dem Leonard noch nie hatte widerstehen können.

„Komm schon, Bones. Du bist doch genauso wenig müde wie ich. Und stell dir nur mal vor, was für diplomatische Katastrophen ich auslösen könnte, wenn du mich auf dieser fremden Welt allein durch die Bars ziehen lässt. Wer weiß wie deren Getränke auf mich wirken.“

Das brachte Leonard tatsächlich zum Lachen. Er schüttelte schließlich amüsiert den Kopf und gab ein „Na schön“ von sich. „Das werde ich vermutlich bereuen …“

„Nein“, schüttelte Jim seinen Kopf und konnte kaum fassen, dass er endlich Erfolg hatte. Bones war bereit, seine Freizeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Das schien fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Vielleicht war es glückliche Fügung, dass sie hier auf dieser Welt waren, auf neutralem Grund. Womöglich würde es ihnen hier gelingen die alten Wunden endlich zu heilen und neu zu beginnen.


	7. Ein fast perfekter Abend

Jim Kirk öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Galauniform, der ihm schon den ganzen Tag die Luftröhre zuschnürte und atmete sichtbar erleichtert, gar befreit, durch. Wieso waren diese dämlichen Uniformen eigentlich so eng geschnitten? War es morbide Absicht, dass die Offiziere sich darin unwohl fühlten?

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns vorher umziehen? Wir sind hier tagsüber zwar in offizieller Mission unterwegs, aber abends können wir uns doch bequem anziehen“, schlug Jim daher vor. Er wollte einfach möglichst schnell aus dieser Galauniform raus.

Seine plötzliche gute Laune irritierte Leonard zunächst ein wenig. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, den Abend mit Jim zu verbringen. Schließlich hatten sie seit geraumer Zeit keinen einzigen Abend mehr allein miteinander verbracht, so wie sie es früher getan hatten. Leonard wollte vermeiden, dass Jim zu viel in den Abend hineininterpretieren würde und womöglich deshalb so fröhlich war. Oder war es womöglich er selbst, der sich zu viel erhoffte und plötzlich kalte Füße bekam? Sein Zögern blieb nicht unbemerkt.

„Hey, komm schon … Das ist ein schöner Planet mit einer tollen Hauptstadt, von der wir noch so gut wie nichts gesehen haben. Lass uns einfach bummeln und schauen, wohin es uns treibt“, meinte Jim und knuffte Leonard freundschaftlich in die Seite.

Dieser atmete tief durch. Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden. Wenn er es gar nicht aushielt, beschloss Leonard, konnte er immer noch Müdigkeit vortäuschen und sich zurückziehen. „Also gut. Dann lass uns mal hoffen, dass Scotty unser Gepäck mit der Wäsche heruntergebeamt hat.“

§§§

Scotty hatte ihre Sachen selbstverständlich auf den Planeten beamen lassen. Jim hatte sich in Rekordzeit geduscht und stand nun in ziviler Freizeitkleidung in der Hotellobby, als Leonard aus dem Fahrstuhl stieg und auf ihn zukam. Jim war versucht, Leonard ein Kompliment zu machen, da er fand, dass dieser unglaublich gut in seiner legeren Kleidung aussah, verkniff es sich jedoch. Es würde womöglich Wunden aufreißen, die noch nicht gänzlich verheilt waren.

Und so zogen sie relativ wortkarg los. Jim hatte den Touristenführer auf ein Padd geladen, damit sie nicht vollkommen planlos durch Mak’ala irren würden. „Na, das hört sich nach Erholung an, Bones. Hör zu; Die Hoobishan Bäder laden zu einem ausgedehnten Erholungserlebnis ein. Lassen Sie sich einen Tag lang verwöhnen. Genießen Sie wohlig warme Thermalbäder in unserer Badelandschaft, atmen Sie ätherische Düfte in unseren Dampfgrotten ein oder lassen Sie sich massieren … - Eine Massage wäre echt mal was. Mein Nacken ist total verspannt.“

Falls das ein Hinweis darauf sein sollte, dass Jim die kleinen Massagen vermisste, mit denen Leonard ihn so gerne nach anstrengenden Missionen verwöhnt hatte, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht gern in einer Badehose vor anderen Leuten herumturne.“

„Wer redet von turnen, Bones? Ich spreche von Entspannung. Thermalbäder, Dampfgrotten, Massagen … das hört sich doch fantastisch an.“

„Am besten nimmst du dann jemand anderes mit oder gehst allein. Für mich ist das nichts.“ Leonard blieb standhaft. Es war nicht so, dass er sich in derlei Umgebungen oder in einer Badehose unwohl fühlte. Er war ein gut gebauter Mann und musste sich wahrlich nicht für seinen Körper schämen, aber er würde es schlichtweg nicht verkraften, Jim beinahe nackt zu sehen. Auf Salz in offenen Wunden konnte er wahrhaft gut verzichten.

Jim sah seinen Freund einen langen Moment voller Zerknirschtheit an, dann seufzte er resigniert und fuhr mit dem Daumen über das Display, um weiterzublättern. „Freiklettern“, las er vor und spürte sofort Leonards stechenden Blick auf sich. „Es wird wahrscheinlich eh bald dunkel. Das können wir ein anderes Mal ausprobieren. Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr klettern.“

Und das war auch gut so, fand Leonard. Er hatte es stets gehasst, wenn Jim mal wieder auf einen seiner Freikletterausflüge losgezogen war. Schon die bloße Vorstellung, dass Jim ohne Hilfsmittel an irgendeinem Felsen schwindelerregende Höhen erklomm, ließ seinen Puls gefährlich ansteigen.

„Oh, sieh mal, gar nicht so weit entfernt scheint ein nettes Restaurant zu sein. Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich könnte inzwischen wieder einen Happen vertragen“, meinte Jim, der sich die gute Laune nicht verderben ließ.

Das ‚Mittagessen‘ lag schon einige Stunden zurück. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte Leonard keinen allzu großen Appetit verspürt, was natürlich an seiner Magenverstimmung lag. Inzwischen fühlte er sich besser. Und wenn er es sich genau überlegte, konnte er in der Tat auch etwas zu Essen vertragen. „Ob die auch anständigen Bourbon haben?“

Jim schmunzelte. „Sicher haben die so etwas oder etwas in der Art zumindest. Ich glaube, dass niemand außer den Vulkaniern ohne Alkohol auskommt.“ Er lachte leise über seinen eigenen Scherz, verstummte jedoch abrupt, als Leonard nicht mitlachte.

§§§

Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen entspannte sich die Situation ein wenig – vielleicht lag es auch an den Cocktails, die sie zum Essen tranken. Letztlich spielte es auch keine allzu große Rolle. Es fühlte sich beinahe so unbeschwert wie früher zwischen ihnen an – beinahe.

Jim wollte gerne wissen, was Leonard in letzter Zeit mit Uhura und Chapel zu tuscheln hatte. Insbesondere seit sie diese diplomatische Mission angenommen hatten schien es eine Verschwörung zu geben, in die er als Captain nicht eingeweiht war. Allerdings traute er sich nicht, das Thema anzusprechen. Er fürchtete die entspannte Stimmung des Abends damit zu ruinieren. Stattdessen beschloss er einfach die Gegenwart seines besten Freundes zu genießen.

Leonard tat sich ein wenig schwerer damit nicht ständig daran zu denken, wie verändert er sich inzwischen in Jims Gegenwart fühlte. Er hatte andauernd das Bedürfnis darauf zu achten, sein Gegenüber ja nicht zu lange anzusehen. Er wollte sich nicht gestatten, sich in Jims blauen Augen zu verlieren wie auf dem Grund eines Ozeans. Er musste sich anstrengend, Jim nicht permanent auf dessen volle, rosige Lippen zu starren, die er stets so gerne geküsst hatte. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er je in der Lage sein, einfach wieder mit Jim befreundet zu sein, wenn er sich doch so viel mehr ersehnte? Was, wenn Uhura recht hatte und der einzige Weg, über Jim hinwegzukommen, ein Urlaubsflirt war? Vielleicht sollte er Uhura bitten nach Emony zu suchen; sie war in diesem Dingen sehr begabt.

„Hast du Lust auf einen Verdauungsspaziergang am Strand?“, fragte Jim und riss Leonard damit jäh aus seinen Gedanken.

Was, wenn Jim versuchte, sich wieder romantisch zu nähern? Ein Spaziergang am Strand war nicht unbedingt das, was sie als Freunde, dafür aber als Liebende getan hätten. Leonards Blick wanderte aus dem großen Fenster hinaus, das am anderen Ende des Restaurants einen guten Blick auf die Straßen der Stadt ermöglichte. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden. Es war also nicht nur ein Spaziergang, sondern auch noch einer unter freiem Sternenhimmel. Schmetterlinge flatterten bei dem Gedanken daran aufgeregt in seinem Magen herum.

Leonard wandte den Blick vom Fenster ab und sah Jim einen sehr langen, abschätzigen Moment an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist, Jim.“

„Warum?“, war die arglose Frage eines scheinbaren Trottels.

Leonard lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah Jim durchdringend an. „Das könnte ich dich ebenfalls fragen, Jim. Warum tust du das? Warum willst du Zeit mit mir verbringen? Warum stellst du dich so dumm?“

Jim machte eine Grimasse und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, weshalb ich meine Zeit gern mit dir verbringe. Deshalb möchte ich mit dir spazieren gehen. Ich weiß, dass du die Natur liebst und es genießt, endlich mal nicht auf einem Raumschiff festzusitzen. Du magst die Sterne, siehst sie aber lieber vom sicheren Grund eines Planeten als durch die Fenster eines Raumschiffes an. Und ich stelle mich keineswegs dumm.“

Nun lehnte sich Leonard mit den Unterarmen auf den Tisch. „Dir muss doch bewusst sein, dass ein solcher Spaziergang durch und durch romantisch ist. Wenn du also Absichten in dieser Richtung hast, sag es mir direkt, anstatt Spiele mit mir zu spielen. Ich bin zu alt für dieses infantile Hin und Her.“

„Bones …“, begann Jim und brach plötzlich ab. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Bones fehlte ihm ganz fürchterlich, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine kluge Entscheidung wäre, wenn sie ihre zerbrochene Beziehung wieder aufgreifen würden. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Bones je so geliebt hatte, wie dieser es verdiente. Himmel, er wusste nicht mal, ob er überhaupt zu derlei Emotionen imstande war. Er wusste nur, dass er Bones schrecklich vermisste, dass sich sein Leben ohne ihn kalt und leer anfühlte. „Wenn dir der Spaziergang zu romantisch ist, mach einen anderen Vorschlag. Ich genieße es gerade wirklich, dass wir diesen Abend zusammen verbringen. Es gibt einfach keinen Ort, wo ich jetzt lieber wäre, als hier bei dir.“

Das Gefühl, dass sie lediglich aneinander vorbei, als tatsächlich miteinander redeten, drängte sich Leonard unweigerlich auf. Scotty hatte vollkommen recht gehabt, als er genau das neulich Abend angesprochen hatte. Sie redeten und redeten und kamen doch nicht auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen. Allerdings war Leonard sich sicher, dass er seinen Standpunkt mehr als klar gemacht hatte. Jim wusste, dass er immer noch Gefühle für ihn hatte und sich deshalb emotional distanzierte.

Als Leonard auch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht auf Jims Worte einging, ergriff dieser erneut die Initiative. „Was möchtest du machen, Bones? Ich bin für alles offen.“

Das entlockte Leonard ein humorloses Auflachen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und seinen Cocktail austrank.

„Was?“, fragte Jim, nun endgültig verwirrt. „Warum lachst du?“

Der Arzt winkte ab. „Was ich machen möchte, weißt du. Zumindest wäre es ein Leichtes für ein schlaues Kerlchen wie dich, es zu erraten. Und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du ‚so‘ offen bist.“

„Okay“, räumte Jim sichtlich zerknirscht ein, „meine Wortwahl war unglücklich gewählt, das gebe ich zu. Ich wollte damit nur sagen, dass du gerne einen Vorschlag machen kannst, wohin wir als nächstes gehen oder was wir uns ansehen sollen.“

„Ich weiß, dass ich mir morgen das eine oder andere Hospital der Stadt ansehen werde. Für heute bin ich allerdings bedient. Ich wünschte, ich könnte den Abend mit dir in aller Freundschaft genießen. Das wünschte ich wirklich.“ Leonard stand auf und schon seinen Stuhl an den Tisch. „Aber wir sollten uns nichts vormachen. Wir wollen nicht dasselbe voneinander. Wir können nicht mehr zurück, Jim.“

„Aber der Abend war doch bisher perfekt, Bones“, versuchte Jim die Situation zu retten. Bisher war doch alles prima gelaufen. Beim Essen hatten sie sich sogar entspannt und über ganz alltägliche Dinge miteinander gesprochen. Sie waren auf einem guten Weg, das fühlte er ganz deutlich.

„Fast. Nur fast perfekt“, widersprach Leonard ihm. „Ich hätte in der Tat Lust auf einen Spaziergang mit dir am Strand unter den Sternen.“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich, seine Stimme zunehmend sanfter. „Und dann hätte ich versucht dich zu küssen, weil ich einfach nicht anders kann …“

Jim schluckte schwer. Er stellte sich die Szene bildlich vor und sah sich selbst dann einen Rückzieher machen, noch ehe sich ihre Lippen hätten berühren können. Das hätte sie wieder um Monate zurückgeworfen. „Darf ich dich zumindest zurück zum Hotel begleiten?“

Leonard nickte, ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren. Wenn Jim noch Gefühle für ihn hätte, wäre seine Reaktion definitiv eine andere gewesen.

Sie setzten ihren Rückweg zu Fuß schweigend fort, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Von der gelassenen Stimmung, die zeitweise zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, war nichts mehr zurückgeblieben.

Jim verstand nicht, warum jeder Versuch ihre Freundschaft zu kitten, sie offenbar noch weiter auseinandertrieb.

Vor seinem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete Leonard die Verriegelung, in dem er seinen Daumen auf das Panel neben der Wand legte. Er wandte sich nur halb zu Jim herum, der etwas seitlich hinter ihm stand. „Also dann, gute Nacht.“

Sie sahen einander nur flüchtig die Augen. „Gute Nacht, Bones.“ Jim wollte ihn so gerne noch umarmen und zumindest für einen kurzen Moment an sich drücken, aber er wusste, dass es zu mehr führen würde. Da war einfach zu viel Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen und er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er seinen niederen Instinkten nicht doch wieder nachgeben würde. Er musste stark bleiben, auch wenn der Hoffnungsschimmer noch so klein war, dass er seine Freundschaft zu Bones noch irgendwie retten konnte. Das heute war vielleicht ein guter Anfang. Womöglich durfte er einfach nicht zu viel auf einmal erwarten. Er würde es behutsam angehen und geduldig sein.

Und dann verschwand Leonard in seinem Hotelzimmer und schloss die Tür mehr oder weniger vor Jims Nase. Früher hätten sie zusammen die Minibar des Hotelzimmers geplündert und wären bis in die Morgenstunden beisammengeblieben. Womöglich wären sie auch einfach auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, oder auf dem Boden. Während ihrer Zeit an der Akademie war das sehr oft vorgekommen. Jim dachte mit einem Lächeln an die Zeit zurück, doch dann realisierte er wieder die verschlossene Tür, vor der er stand, und das Lächeln verschwand von seinen Zügen.

§§§

Leonard stand noch eine Weile an der Tür, ehe er sich aufraffen konnte sich davon zu lösen. Der Abend mit Jim hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Wenn er je über ihn hinwegkommen wollte, musste er sich ablenken.

Er schnappte sich seinen Kommunikator, ohne aufs Chrono zu sehen und aktivierte ihn. „McCoy an Uhura.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann erhielt er Antwort.

„Leonard? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sie klang etwas außer Atem.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht geweckt.“

Es verstrichen einige Sekunden. „Nein, keine Sorge. Ich habe noch nicht geschlafen. Ist etwas passiert?“ Ihre Frage klang ein wenig gehetzt.

Leonard seufzte kraftlos. Er wollte ihr jetzt nicht von dem Abend mit Jim erzählen. Sie würde kein Verständnis dafür haben, dass er den Abend mit Jim verbracht hatte und sich selbst unnötig quälte. „Würden Sie versuchen, Emony für mich ausfindig zu machen?“

Es war, als könne er ihr erfreutes Grinsen nicht nur hören, sondern auch sehen. „Oh ja, das kann ich.“

§§§

Sie klappte den Kommunikator zu und legte ihn zurück auf das Nachtschränkchen neben ihrem Bett. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Spock zu, der sie fragend musterte. „Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, gurrte sie und schlang einen Arm um ihn, ehe sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss trafen.

„Wer ist Emony?“, erkundigte sich Spock, der das kurze Gespräch mitangehört hatte und nicht einfach so tun konnte, als hätte es nicht stattgefunden.

Uhura küsste ihn erneut und lächelte in Vorfreude. Sie wäre bereit gewesen eigenmächtig nach der Trill zu suchen, doch mit Leonards Erlaubnis musste sie nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen diesbezüglich haben. „Jemand aus Leonards Vergangenheit und niemand über den ich ausgerechnet jetzt reden möchte.“ Sie verlagerte ihr Gewicht und rutschte halb auf ihren Mann. Ihre nackten Brüste berührten seinen haarigen Brustkorb. „Du etwa?“

Spock deutete lediglich ein Kopfschütteln an, ehe seine Hände ihren Rücken fanden, um sie zu einem erneuten Kuss heran zu ziehen. Uhura hatte nichts anderes erwartet und nahm das süße Liebesspiel wieder auf, bei welchem Leonard sie unwissentlich unterbrochen hatte.


	8. Kismet

_»Manche Menschen kommen in unser Leben und hinterlassen Spuren auf unseren Herzen, die uns prägen und für immer verändern.«_

Die Sonne ging langsam über Mak’ala auf. Der Himmel war nur leicht bewölkt und erstrahlte zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde in einem Farbverlauf, der von zartrosa über fliederfarben reichte. In der Ferne konnte Uhura die beiden Monde sehen, die Trill umkreisten.

Sie ging mit einer Tasse in der Hand zu der Sitzgruppe hinüber, die aus zwei komfortablen Sesseln, einem großen Ecksofa und einen Glastisch bestand. Die Trill-Regierung meinte es gut mit ihnen und hatte ihnen eine wirklich schöne Hotelsuite zugewiesen.

„Computer“, sagte Uhura und wandte sich damit an das kleine Terminal, das Teil der Hotelzimmerausstattung war und auf dem Couchtisch stand, „suche mir alle weiblichen Trills, die unter dem Namen Emony Perim im Geburtenregister verzeichnet wurden.“ Der Computer gab ein Signal von sich, das Uhura als Bestätigung wahrnahm. Es folgte ein Bestätigungssignal. Die Linguistin lehnte sich im Schneidersitz in den Sessel zurück und nippte an der dampfenden Tasse. Das Hotelzimmer war mit einem Gerät ausgestattet, das eine unfassbare Vielfalt an Gerichten und Getränken zubereiten konnte. Sie musste lediglich um ein koffeinhaltiges Getränk bitten und hatte keine zehn Sekunden später etwas bekommen, das einem irdischen Kaffee gar nicht so unähnlich war, allerdings recht süß schmeckte und das ganz ohne Zusatz von Süßstoffen.

Sie hörte das gleichmäßige Geräusch von Spocks nackten Füßen hinter sich und kurz darauf spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Kopf. „Guten Morgen, Nyota.“

Uhura legte lächelnd den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er stand hinter ihr und beugte sich herab, um ihr diesmal einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Er trug nichts weiter als seine Pyjamahosen. Ein Anblick, den er ihr viel zu selten gönnte. „Guten Morgen, Liebling“, grüßte sie ihn zurück.

„Was tust du?“, fragte er und setzte sich links auf die Sessellehne zu ihr. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie trug das Oberteil seines Pyjamas, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu.

Just in diesem Augenblick spuckte der Computer etwas mehr als zweiduzend Treffer aus, die exakt untereinander gelistet auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab und nahm sich dafür den portablen Computer auf den Schoß. „Computer, zeige mir lediglich eine Liste all jener Emony Perims, die zwischen 2220 und 2230 geboren wurden.“ Durch Leonards Erzählungen wusste sie, dass Emony zwischen dreißig und vierzig Erdenjahren sein musste. Während der Computer die Suche eingrenzte, antwortete sie auf Spocks Frage: „Ich suche eine spezielle Trill, die unser Doktor McCoy aus seiner Jugendzeit kennt.“

„Zu welchem Zweck?“, hakte Spock weiter und sah abwechselnd von dem Monitor in Uhuras Gesicht.

„Er würde sie gerne wiedersehen und ich habe ihm angeboten, ihm dabei zu helfen.“ Sie rekapitulierte und verbesserte sich. „Eigentlich habe ich ihn überhaupt erst auf die Idee gebracht. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er eine Ablenkung braucht. Nichts heilt ein gebrochenes Herz besser als eine frische Liebe, oder in Leonards Fall eine alte Liebe.“

Spock konnte sich ein kleines Seufzen nicht verkneifen. „Ich kann nicht gutheißen, dass du dich so sehr in das Privatleben unseres Captains und des Bordarztes einmischst. Sie sind erwachsene Männer und können ihre Differenzen ganz bestimmt allein beilegen.“

Uhura schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das versuchen sie seit rund vierzehn Monaten und drehen sich pausenlos im Kreis. Diese beiden Holzköpfe sind einfach nicht in der Lage offen miteinander zu reden. Ich habe zwischendurch sogar überlegt, ob ich Scotty nicht mal bitten könnte die Quartiertüren zu manipulieren oder einen Turbolift und die beiden zusammen darin einzusperren.“

„Zu welchem Zweck?“, fragte er abermals.

„Damit sie miteinander reden, selbstverständlich. Kommunikation ist das A und O einer jeden Beziehung, Spock. Wären sie gezwungen, notfalls auch mal viele Stunden ungestört und vollkommen allein zu sein, würden sie womöglich endlich mal erfolgreich ergründen können, warum ihre Beziehung gescheitert ist.“

Spock nickte zögerlich. Das Piepen des Computers, der die neuen Ergebnisse anzeigte, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich.

„Und schon ist die Liste übersichtlicher geworden“, triumphierte Uhura. Nun stand der Name nur noch vier Mal auf der Liste. „Computer, zeige mir die beruflichen Karrieren der vier Frauen an.“

Keine zwei Sekunden vergingen, da wurden die Berufe der Frauen hinter den Namen gelistet. Eine war Ärztin, eine war Erzieherin, eine war Gymnastik-Trainerin und die vierte Ingenieurin. „Computer, welche dieser Frauen hat im Laufe ihres Lebens den Geburtsnamen geändert beziehungsweise geheiratet?“

Alle vier Namen änderten sich. Letztlich war nur die Trainerin von Interesse. „Emony Dax“, las Uhura zufrieden den Namen vor. „Das ist sie. Das muss sie einfach sein.“ Uhura tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Spock aus. „Computer, gib mir die Wohnadresse von Emony Dax.“ ‚Zugriff verweigert‘, stand auf dem Monitor. „Mist.“ Uhura überlegte einen Moment. „Computer, wo arbeitet Emony Dax?“ Daraufhin bekam Uhura eine Adresse, die im östlichen Teil der Hauptstadt lag. Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich ein sehr selbstzufriedenes Grinsen breit.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee, Nyota“, ließ sich Spock vernehmen und schenkte ihr einen für seine Verhältnisse besorgten Blick.

§§§

Am selben Abend, nachdem sie einen weiteren Tag im Konferenzraum verbracht hatten, schlenderten die vier Offiziere die abendliche Straße der Hauptstadt entlang. Uhura, die sich bei Spock eingehakt hatte, bewunderte die Schaufenster diverser Läden. Jim und Leonard gingen schweigend hinter dem Ehepaar her, nickten hin und wieder und gaben zustimmende oder ablehnende Kommentare von sich. Spock wusste vermutlich ohnehin nicht, wie er mit Uhuras Euphorie umgehen sollte und zwischen Jim und Leonard war die Luft immer noch so dick, dass sie den gesamten Abend über, auch beim gemeinsamen Dinner, kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten.

Uhura hielt inzwischen sicherlich am zehnten Schaufenster und bewunderte den darin ausgelegten Schmuck. Jim stupste Spock spielerisch von der Seite an. „Vielleicht sollten Sie ihr öfter mal was Neues schenken.“

Spock blickte ratlos drein und Uhura nahm ihn sofort in Schutz. „Unsinn. Ich brauche keinen neuen Schmuck. Ich bin zufrieden mit dem, was ich habe.“ Sie nahm demonstrativ den Anhänger der Kette zwischen ihre Finger, die Spock ihr vor einiger Zeit geschenkt hatte und die ein Familienerbstück war. „Kann ein Mädchen nicht die Handwerkskunst einer anderen Kultur bewundern, ohne dass gleich davon ausgegangen wird, dass es sich neuen Schmuck wünscht?“

„Nein“, kam es zeitlich von Jim und Leonard. Die beiden Männer sahen sich daraufhin an. Jim lächelte scheu, doch Leonard hob lediglich die rechte Augenbraue etwas an und wandte sich von den dreien ab.

Jim versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war und lenkte sowohl Uhura als auch Spock umgehend ab, indem er auf ein sehr filigranes Armkettchen zeigte. „Das würde Ihnen sicher stehen.“

Spock nahm das Kettchen etwas genauer in Augenschein. Leonard, der mit dem Rücken zu seinen Freunden stand, schenkte ihnen keine weitere Beachtung. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite verschloss im selben Moment eine Frau die Haustür hinter sich. Leonard hatte nur flüchtig ihr Gesicht gesehen, als sie aus dem Haus gekommen war, ehe sie ihm den Rücken gekehrt und den Absperrmechanismus bedient hatte. Ihr langes, braunes Haar war zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Als sie sich wieder der Straße zuwandte, setzte Leonards Herz tatsächlich einen Schlag aus. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte er, die Zeit um ihn herum würde stillstehen.

Die Frau zog den Gürtel um ihren dünnen Mantel enger, sah sich flüchtig nach etwas um und dann, Leonard konnte es nicht fassen, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er starrte und er wusste es. Sein Hals wurde trocken. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder wie der halbwüchsige Junge, der ihr schon mal gegenüber gestanden hatte.

„Leonard, was meinen Sie?“ Als ihr klar wurde, dass der Arzt sie nicht beachtete, trat Uhura dichter hinter ihn und ging auf die Zehenspitzen, um über seine Schulter hinweg seinem Blick folgen zu können. Und dann sah sie die Frau ebenfalls. Ihre Recherche war also keineswegs umsonst gewesen und das Timing geradezu perfekt. Sie konnte Spocks Blick ganz deutlich auf sich spüren, der ihre kleine List sofort durchschaut hatte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jim, während er der Blickrichtung seiner Freunde folgte.

„Das ist sie, oder? Das ist Emony“, ließ sich Uhura in Leonards Nacken vernehmen.

Er bekam Gänsehaut, als Uhuras Stimme in Worte fasste, was sein Verstand noch nicht ganz akzeptiert hatte. Leonard stand reglos da und konnte es nicht fassen. Das war sie in der Tat und sie war reifer und schöner als je zuvor.

„Wer ist Emony?“, fragte Jim verwirrt, entdeckte die Trill auf der anderen Straßenseite und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. „Emony“, wiederholte er ungläubig und er suchte fieberhaft in seinen Erinnerungen nach dem Namen. Sein Magen zog sich zu einem Knoten zusammen, da ihm keiner antwortete und er zu ahnen begann, was los war. Anhand von Spocks Gesichtsausdruck erkannte Jim jedoch, dass dieser nicht weniger verwundert oder gar irritiert war, aber zumindest grob Bescheid zu wissen schien. Als er Augenkontakt zu Spock aufnehmen konnte, presste dieser allerdings nur die Lippen aufeinander und nickte kaum sichtbar Richtung Uhura. Jims Gedanken überschlugen sich daraufhin.

Leonard stand immer noch da, als wäre er zu Stein erstarrt. Wie groß waren die Chancen gewesen, dass sie hier in dieser Stadt sein würde? Und dass sie ihr rein zufällig an diesem Abend über den Weg laufen würden. Leonard zweifelte nicht daran, dass Spock ihm augenblicklich eine ziemlich gute Prognose hätte errechnen können. So schnell ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, so rasch verdrängte er ihn auch wieder. Diese Begegnung war kein Zufall. Uhuras Atem in seinem Nacken erinnerte ihn an die Bitte, die er ihr gegenüber geäußert hatte. Verdammt, Uhura war eine Spürhündin die ihresgleichen suchte! Und sie hatte es so eingefädelt, dass es wie Zufall wirkte und Jim nicht merken würde, dass alles geplant war.

Die Trill sah sich nach beiden Seiten der Straße um und ging los, als gerade kein Fahrzeug ihren Weg kreuzte. Sie kam direkt auf die Gruppe Offiziere zu, die an diesem Abend selbstverständlich in ziviler Kleidung durch Straßen Mak'alas bummelten.

„Leonard?“ Ihre Stimme klang sanft und fragend, vielleicht auch etwas ungläubig. „Leonard, bist das wirklich du?“ Als sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte und damit auch den letzten kleinen Zweifel in ihm vertrieb, kam endlich wieder Leben in den Arzt.

Leonard erwiderte das Lächeln. „Emony. Ich fasse es nicht. Du hier?“

„Ich glaub’s auch nicht“, erklang Jims schwache Stimme in seinem Rücken. Leonard musste dem Drang widerstehen, sich zu ihm herumzudrehen.  
Uhura nahm freudig die Hand ihres Liebsten in die eigene und drückte sie leicht, ohne den Blick von McCoy und Emony abzuwenden. Ihre Begeisterung war nicht zu übersehen, insbesondere nicht für Jim. Sie hatte dieses Treffen eingefädelt, um was … Bones zu verkuppeln? Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

„Hey“, schüttelte sie amüsiert den Kopf, „das ist mein Heimatplanet. Wir sind hier diesmal nicht auf der Erde. Was führt dich hierher?“

Jim spürte den Blick von Spock auf sich ruhen, während er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, dass Uhura voller Entzückung die Trill musterte. _Emony_ , erinnerte er sich. Und irgendwas irritierte ihn an dem Szenario, er war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, was es war.

„Lange Geschichte“, erwiderte Leonard ein wenig ausweichend.

Emony nickte und schüttelte dann wieder amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich würde sie gerne hören. Fünfzehn Jahre sind eine lange Zeit.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Zufälle gibt es …“

Jim zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als er die zärtliche Berührung sah. Seine Knie wurden seltsam weich und ihm wurde schwindelig. Wer war diese Frau? Und woher kannten sie und Bones sich so gut? Dass sie einander nahestanden, war nicht zu leugnen.

„Das kann man wohl sagen“, bestätigte Leonard und hatte nach wie vor nur Augen für Emony. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Abgesehen von den längeren Haaren und natürlich waren ihre Gesichtszüge reifer geworden, aber ansonsten …

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?“, riss ihn Jim jäh aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt fest, beinahe hart.

Plötzlich schien Leonard sich seiner Freunde wieder bewusst zu werden. Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Selbstverständlich. Emony, das sind Commander Spock, Lieutenant Uhura und Captain Kirk.“

„Ihr seid wegen der Aufnahme in die Föderation hier. Ihr gehört zur Sternenflotte?“ Alle vier Offiziere nickten. „Du auch, Leonard? Wolltest du nicht Sanitäter werden?“

Er nickte lächelnd. „Ich bin stattdessen Arzt geworden“, antwortete Leonard etwas verlegen.

„Er ist immer so bescheiden“, warf Uhura ein. „Er ist nicht einfach nur ein Arzt. Er ist der Chefarzt auf unserem Raumschiff.“

Jim versuchte nicht darüber gekränkt zu sein, dass Bones ihn zuletzt vorgestellt hatte. Dass Uhura Leonard dermaßen feilbot, fand er fast noch schlimmer. Den düsteren Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, bemerkte diese jedoch gar nicht.

„Wir sind noch einige Tage hier“, hörte Jim Bones zu Emony sagen und seine Stimme klang dumpf, wie durch eine dicke Nebelwand. Jim betrachtete Bones Mund, der lächelnd zu Emony sprach. Seine Ohrmuscheln färbten sich zunehmend rot, ebenso Bones‘ Wangen. Langsam nahm Bones die Hand der Trill endlich von seiner Wange, hielt sie jedoch, anstatt sie einfach loszulassen. Jim spürte, wie ihm die Luft wegblieb. Er kannte dieses Lächeln, vernahm die Sanftheit in Bones‘ Stimme, auch wenn er sich außerstande fühlte dessen Worten zu folgen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Jim wahr, dass Emony nickte, ehe sie Bones einen Kuss auf die Wange gab, schließlich ihre Hand aus seiner löste und zum Abschied winkte. Dann ging sie den Weg zurück, den sie vorhin gekommen war und in nördlicher Richtung davon.

„Unfassbar. Ein Date, Leonard!“, jubelte Uhura und riss Jim damit nicht nur diesen aus seiner Apathie zurück in die Realität.

„Ein Date?“ Jim wandte sich automatisch der Frau zu, die sich zunehmend von ihnen entfernte, nur um für einen kurzen Moment stehen zu bleiben und ihnen erneut zu winken. Nein, korrigierte sich Jim, sie winkte nicht ihnen, sie winkte Bones! Jim wurde seltsam schlecht, als ihm klar wurde, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Ganz recht“, bestätigte Leonard und lächelte selig. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie selbstzufrieden Uhura ihn ansah und sich insgeheim auf die eigene Schulter klopfte.

„Faszinierend“, kommentierte Spock seine Beobachtung.

Jim wollte ihm dafür am liebsten eine verpassen. Er realisierte noch gar nicht so recht, was sich da in den letzten Minuten abgespielt hatte. Leonard hatte sich mit einer Frau verabredet. Einer Frau, die er von früher kannte. „Wer ist sie, Bones?“, fragte er und war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte.

„Ich habe dir mal von ihr erzählt, Jim. Von ihr und von Jocelyn, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?“ Es war eine rein rhetorische Frage.

Bones hatte nicht viele Beziehungen gehabt. Er war nie so ein sprunghafter Mann gewesen, der sich im Gegensatz zu Jim von einer flüchtigen Bekanntschaft zur nächsten begeben hatte. „Emony“, wiederholte Jim grüblerisch und dann entgleiste ihm sein Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen, als es ihm endlich wieder einfiel. „Deine Erste?“

Das sanfte Lächeln in Leonards Gesicht war Antwort genug. Jim wurde schwarz vor Augen, während Spock nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen dastand und sich Uhura triumphierend bei ihm einhakte.


	9. Ewiges Leben

Kanzlerin Meena Sheban blickte aus dem großen Fenster ihres Büros hinaus auf die Skyline der Hauptstadt. Sie liebte diesen Anblick, der ihr stets dabei half, ihre unruhigen Gedanken zu sortieren. In weniger als einer Stunde würde sie sich wieder mit den Delegierten der Föderation treffen und einen weiteren Tag mit Verhandlungen verbringen.

Die Trill-Bevölkerung hatte abgestimmt, als es um die Entscheidung ging, ob Trill der Föderation beitreten sollte oder nicht. Die Ergebnisse waren recht deutlich gewesen; Achtundsiebzig Prozent der Bevölkerung war für den Eintritt gewesen, die Gegenstimmen und die Enthaltungen hatten sich beinahe die Waage gehalten.

Persönlich war sie gegen den Eintritt in die Föderation gewesen, musste jedoch als Regierungsoberhaupt die Mehrheit der Bevölkerung vertreten, unabhängig davon wie ihre private Meinung darüber war.

Trill würde eine weitere Touristen-Attraktion des Quadranten werden. Der Import-Export würde schon bald florieren, doch zu welchem Preis? Der einzige Punkt, der in Shebans Augen wirklich für den Beitritt in die Föderation sprach, war die erhöhte Sicherheit gegenüber jener Spezies, die andere Welten gerne eroberten und ihrer natürlichen Ressourcen beraubten. Bedrohungen durch die Klingonen und Cardassianer waren nicht unüblich, auch wenn letztere bisher noch keinen Fuß auf Trill gesetzt hatten. Sheban wusste jedoch um die Expansion der Cardassianischen Union, da ihr der Ruf weit vorauseilte. Die Klingonen jedoch waren eine ganz reale Form der Bedrohung, die in den vergangenen zwei Jahren zunehmend stärker geworden war. Bisher hatte das hiesige Militär die Angriffe der Klingonen vereiteln können, doch es war vielleicht nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich die Häuser unter einem Banner vereinen würden. Und wenn das geschah …

Sheban strich sich nachdenklich über den Unterleib. In der Bevölkerung war es kein Geheimnis, dass ein paar sehr sorgfältig auserwählte Trill das Glück besaßen, einen Symbionten tragen zu dürfen. Was den Rest der Galaxie betraf, so sah das Ganze vollkommen anders aus.

Es war nicht auszudenken, was geschehen könnte, würden die Klingonen, oder ähnlich kriegerische Spezies, von dem Geschenk erfahren, das die Vereinigung mit einem Symbionten mit sich brachte; ewiges Leben.

Sämtliche Wissenschaftler und Ingenieure dieser Welt hatten über Monate hinweg zusammen an einem Kraftfeld gearbeitet, welches die unterirdischen Höhlen, die auf sämtlichen Kontinenten der Heimatwelt entlang der Äquatoriallinie verliefen, verstecken konnte. Die Regierung hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Doch würden ihre Bemühungen tatsächlich ausreichen?

Um zu vermeiden, dass bei medizinischen Untersuchungen durch die Sternenflotte oder die Föderation die Wahrheit ans Tageslicht käme, hatte die Regierung im Vorfeld klargestellt, dass lediglich unvereinigte Trill der Sternenflotte beitreten durften. Das Verschwiegenheitsabkommen hatte oberste Priorität und jeder Trill, der vorhatte, die Heimatwelt auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verlassen, musste einen Eid ablegen, niemals jemandem von den Symbionten zu erzählen. Sollten sie darüber hinaus je auf ihren Reisen einem vereinigten Trill begegnen, unter welchen Umständen auch immer, so hatte der Schutz des vereinigten Trills und insbesondere das Leben seines Symbionten oberste Priorität.

§§§

Das Lokal, in dem sie sich einen Tisch nahmen, erinnerte Leonard vage an ein französisches Bistro. Selbstverständlich gab es hier weder irdische Getränke noch Speisen, sondern Spezialitäten der Trill-Heimatwelt, aber das Flair war in etwa ähnlich. Leonard fühlte sich sofort wohl.

Emony hielt ihm eine Getränkekarte hin und nahm sich selbst eine, die sie relativ flüchtig studierte.

„Kannst du was empfehlen?“, fragte Leonard etwas unsicher. Schließlich war er noch nie auf Trill gewesen und hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, was sich hinter den Bezeichnungen verbarg.

„Wenn du ein Heißgetränk möchtest, das eurem Kaffee ähnelt, dann könnte ich dir den Bakta empfehlen. Ist nicht ganz dasselbe, aber auch koffeinhaltig. Du solltest auf jeden Fall von dem Obstkuchen kosten, den sie hier anbieten. Das ist der beste in der gesamten Region“, erklärte Emony.

Leonard nickte. „Hört sich gut an.“

Eine Kellnerin kam, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Emony bestellte für sie beide je einen Bakta und ein Stück Obstkuchen.

„Und jetzt erzähl mir, Leonard“, begann sie, die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch, „was hast du die letzten fünfzehn Jahre getrieben?“ Sie verflocht ihre Finger ineinander und stützte ihr Kinn darauf ab, während sie Leonards Gesicht eingehend musterte.

„Uh“, begann er und lachte etwas verlegen, „wo soll ich nur anfangen?“ Inzwischen war Leonard es beinahe gewohnt, sich manchen Freunden gegenüber zu öffnen. Christine und Nyota waren in den vergangenen Monaten sehr oft für ihn da gewesen, waren ihm gute Freundinnen geworden, ebenso Jocelyn, die ihn wohl von allen am besten kannte. Was konnte es da schaden, dachte Leonard bei sich, wenn er noch einer Frau von seinem nicht existenten Liebesleben erzählte.

„Fang bei dem Mädchen an, das damals dumm genug gewesen war, dich direkt in meine Arme zu treiben“, schlug sie arglos vor und schenkte ihm ein vielsagendes Lächeln.

Leonard atmete tief durch. „Puh. Na schön. Jocelyn. Das ist so ein Kapitel für sich.“ Er seufzte und begann unbewusst, mit der kleinen Blumenvase in der Tischmitte zu spielen. „Wir sind zusammen gekommen.“ Emony nickte und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der ihn aufforderte weiterzuerzählen. „Wir haben geheiratet. Ich machte mein Medizinstudium und wurde Chirurg.“

„Ich wusste es!“ Sie griff über den Tisch nach seinen Händen und strich mit den Daumen über seine Handrücken. „Du hast so geschickte und ruhige Hände. Es war gut, dass du auf deinen Vater gehört hast.“

„Eigentlich war es eher dein Einfluss als seiner. Dennoch“, er zuckte mit den Schultern, „hat er sich damals natürlich auch darüber gefreut.“

„Das glaube ich.“ Sie lächelte und er drückte leicht ihre Hände.

Die Kellnerin kam und brachte ihre Bestellung, störte den kurzen Moment der Intimität.

„Wie ging es weiter?“, griff Emony das Thema jedoch gleich wieder auf, sobald sie allein waren.

Abermals zuckte Leonard die Schultern. „Wie es manchmal so läuft. Joss und ich haben uns auseinandergelebt. Ich fand meinen Nachbarn irgendwann attraktiver als meine Ehefrau, outete mich ihr gegenüber und sie reichte die Scheidung ein. War keine schöne Zeit. Inzwischen verstehen wir uns allerdings gut, sind wieder befreundet wie damals auf der High-School. Wir …“

„Sekunde, Leonard. Was genau meinst du damit, du hast dich ihr gegenüber geoutet?“, unterbrach sie ihn und trank einen Schluck aus der dampfenden Tasse.

Leonard warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein Bakta und stellte fest, dass es tiefgrün war. Er hatte aus reiner Gewohnheit braune Flüssigkeit erwartet. „Als homosexuell“, versuchte er dann so neutral wie möglich zu erklären.

„Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe ist für euch nicht normal?“

Ihre Frage verwirrte ihn ein bisschen. Natürlich war es nicht schlimm, wenn man sich als homosexuell outete, dennoch entsprach es nicht der Norm. Normal war, was die Natur zur Fortpflanzung brauchte; Mann und Frau. So war es immer gewesen und würde es vermutlich immer sein. Auch wenn gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe in der Gesellschaft der Föderation voll akzeptiert wurde und dieselben Rechte beinhaltete wie eine heterosexuelle Beziehung. Spätestens mit der Gründung der Föderation hatte sich das Konzept der Norm hinsichtlich Partnerschaften sehr verändert. Schließlich gab es Spezies, die nicht in monogamen eheähnlichen Verhältnissen lebten. Es gab Spezies, die nur ein Geschlecht besaßen. Die Vielfalt war so groß wie die der unterschiedlichen Spezies selbst. Jocelyns Stolz war damals jedoch verletzt gewesen. Sie hatten viel über die alte Zeit gesprochen, als er das knappe Jahr auf der Erde verbracht hatte und er war froh, dass er sie jetzt zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte.

„Sie wird durchaus voll akzeptiert“, erklärte er daher, „aber für mich war es damals trotzdem ein großer Schritt, mich dazu zu bekennen. Zumal ich ja schon einige Jahre mit einer Frau verheiratet war. Es wäre vermutlich leichter gewesen, wenn ich unter einem anderen Vorwand die Scheidung eingereicht hätte. Im Nachhinein ist man bekanntlich immer schlauer.“

Emony betrachtete ihn eine Zeit lang nachdenklich und nickte. Zu Leonards Erleichterung wechselte sie das Thema und ließ davon ab, alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen. „Was hat dich dazu gebracht, eine Offizierslaufbahn einzuschlagen?“

„Die Scheidung von Joss, der Verlust meiner sämtlichen Freunde. Meine Eltern haben das zum Glück nicht mehr miterleben müssen. Mein Vater wurde schwer krank und meine Mutter ist kurz nach ihm gestorben. Ich schätze, sie konnte nicht ohne ihn weiterleben.“

„Das tut mir aufrichtig leid, Leonard“, sagte sie und suchte erneut Körperkontakt, indem sie über den Tisch hinweg seine rechte Hand streichelte. „Das war sicher eine sehr schwere Zeit für dich.“

„Was einen nicht umbringt“, erwiderte Leonard, zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern und begann ihr dann von Jim zu erzählen. Alles, angefangen von der Akademie, wie er sich in ihn verliebt hatte, wie er mit Jim zusammengekommen war, nachdem ihn dieser blutrünstige Klingone beinahe umgebracht hatte, bis hin zu ihrer Trennung. Allerdings erzählte er Emony nichts von dem Missbrauch an Jim. Er hatte Jims Vertrauen in dieser Hinsicht bereits gebrochen, indem er Spock, Chapel und M’Benga mit reingezogen hatte. Denselben Fehler würde er ganz sicher nicht erneut begehen. „Er hat sicher Gründe gehabt, warum er sich von mir trennte. Ich habe auch eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, aber davon kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Das wäre ein Vertrauensmissbrauch.“

„Das musst du auch nicht“, nickte Emony verständnisvoll und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl direkt neben ihn, um den Arm über seine Schultern legen zu können. „Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach kalte Füße bekommen.“

„Du kennst ihn nicht, wie ich ihn kenne.“ Leonard sah sie traurig an. „Ich habe ihn zu sehr bedrängt und ihn damit von mir gestoßen, dabei wollte ich nur …“ Seine Stimme brach und er spürte wieder den vertrauten Schmerz aufkommen, den er nicht mehr zulassen wollte. Insbesondere nicht in so angenehmer Gesellschaft.

„Du wolltest ihn nur für immer lieben dürfen.“

Er nickte langsam. „War das zu viel verlangt?“

Nach bereits drei gelebten Leben konnte Emony guten Gewissens den Kopf schütteln und verneinen. Leonard durfte sie jedoch nichts von ihrem Symbionten erzählen, ganz gleich wie sehr sie ihm vertraute und wie nahe sie sich selbst nach all den Jahren noch standen. Beitritt zur Föderation hin oder her, ihre Regierung hatte beschlossen die Symbionten weiterhin geheim zu halten. Der Teil von ihr, der einmal die Politikerin Lela gewesen war, vermochte das sehr gut nachzuvollziehen. Eine der ersten Frauen, in der Trill-Regierung, lange bevor die Menschen der Erde überhaupt warpfähig geworden waren und die Föderation gegründet hatten. Viel hatte sich seit dem verändert, dennoch schützten die Trill ihre Symbionten, die ihre Leben auf die kostbarste Weise verlängerten. Kein Trill, der einen Symbionten in sich trug, würde jemals wirklich sterben. Nicht solange sein Symbiont weiterlebte und einen neuen Wirt bekam. Niemand, nicht einmal die höchsten Mitglieder der Symbiose-Kommission, wusste, wie alt Symbionten werden konnten. Bisher war noch keiner an Altersschwäche gestorben. Und das allein machte sie kostbarer als alle Schätze der gesamten Galaxie zusammen.

„Und er trifft sich wieder mit anderen, hast du gesagt?“, kam sie schließlich auf das Thema zurück, was sie zweifellos der Einfühlsamkeit des zweiten Dax Wirtes Tobin verdankte. Ihm verdankte sie es auch, sich in den Verstand eines Mannes einfühlen zu können. Männer dachten und empfanden anders als Frauen; ganz anders!

Leonard nickte und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von dem Bakta. Es schmeckte sehr süß, zu süß für sein Empfinden. Es erinnerte ihn geschmacklich ein wenig an Tee, obwohl er keine bestimmte Sorte benennen konnte. „Ja“, erwiderte er nach einem langen Moment und sah Emony neben sich an, „aber nur mit Frauen.“

„Weißt du das genau?“

Er nickte bestimmt. „Ja, er hat es mir gesagt. Und er würde mich nicht anlügen.“

„Aber er bindet sich an keine?“, hakte Emony weiter nach.

Leonard seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„So behält er die Kontrolle. Keine Bindung, keine Gefühle, keine Verpflichtungen.“ Sie wusste, wovon sie sprach, schließlich war sie nicht anders. Vor ihrer Vereinigung hatte sie zwei etwas längere Beziehungen gehabt, danach keine mehr. Sie hatte Lelas Erinnerungen und Tobins in sich vereint. Sie war Mutter gewesen, Ehefrau, Vater und Ehemann. Sie kannte die Verpflichtungen, die Freuden, aber sie kannte auch den Schmerz des Verlustes.

Lela hatte ihren Mann relativ früh verloren und sich danach voll und ganz ihrer Arbeit und ihrem Sohn verschrieben. Tobin war in hohem Alter im Beisein seiner Frau und seinem Sohn im Hauptsitz der Kommission gestorben. Das war inzwischen etwas mehr als dreizehn Jahre her und trotzdem fühlte sich Emony immer wieder versucht, Kontakt zu ihren – nein, zu Tobins - Kindern aufzunehmen. Sie wollte ihre Enkel sehen dürfen und auch die Urenkel, die aus Lelas Familie stammten. Es war ihr jedoch verboten. Und so hatte sie sich für ein gänzlich anderes Leben entschieden, eines ohne Bindungen, ohne tiefe Gefühle, die sie verletzlich machten. Der nächste Dax-Wirt würde es vielleicht wieder anders machen, dieses war jedoch ihr Leben.

Für einen sehr langen Moment, in dem Emony ihren Gedanken nachhing, musterte Leonard sie eingehend. „Das klingt, als kennst du das.“

„Ich bin deinem Jim nicht unähnlich in dieser Hinsicht.“ Wobei sie natürlich auf einen gänzlich anderen Erfahrungsschatz zurückgreifen konnte.

„Du hast inzwischen einen anderen Familiennamen. Glaub nicht, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist. Bist du verheiratet?“, brachte Leonard letztlich das zur Sprache, was ihn seit ihrem Wiedersehen beschäftigte.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht mehr. Ich habe nur den Namen behalten.“ Das war zumindest nur halb gelogen, überlegte sie.

„Eine traurige Geschichte, nehme ich an, über die du mir nichts erzählen möchtest?“ Leonard trank erneut von dem Ersatzkaffee. Er gewöhnte sich allmählich an den Geschmack und probierte schließlich auch den Kuchen, der in der Tat köstlich war.

Es missfiel ihr, Leonard nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu dürfen. „Er ist gestorben“, sagte sie knapp und griff damit auf Lelas Erfahrung zurück. Erneut bediente sie sich einer Halbwahrheit.

„Oh Gott, das tut mir von Herzen leid, Emony.“ Er bedauerte ihren Verlust aufrichtig und konnte ihn besser nachvollziehen, als ihm lieb war. Jim war ebenfalls gestorben. Leonard hatte ihn zwar wiederbeleben können, aber Jim war gestorben. Er kannte den Initialschmerz, der einen mit solcher Wucht traf, dass man keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

„Ist schon viele Jahre er. Mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Es geht mir gut. Ich bin sehr glücklich mit meinem Leben. Ich bin immer noch Trainerin, habe in meiner Karriere drei der höchsten Auszeichnungen erhalten und ich genieße meinen Freiraum. Ich kann nicht klagen.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein bestätigendes Lächeln.

§§§

Christine Chapel konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie an diesem Nachmittag zum ersten Mal den Strand der Kahiva-Lagune betrat. Sie suchte sich einen Platz in der Nähe einer Strandbar und breitete dort ihre Badematte aus. Das blonde Haar trug sie zu einem simplen Knoten gebunden am Hinterkopf, damit es im Wasser nicht nass werden würde. Endlich war sie am Strand! Darauf hatte sie sich gefreut, seit sie davon erfahren hatte, dass sie die Heimatwelt der Trill ansteuern würden. Und sie hatte das Privileg, als eine der ersten Besucherinnen von einer anderen Welt die Schönheit dieses Strandes zu genießen.

Die Wellen des violetten Ozeans umspielten ihre nackten Zehen, als sie ihre ersten zaghaften Schritte ins Wasser machte. Das Wasser war sehr kühl, aber trotzdem nicht unangenehm. Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen die Krankenschwester einfach nur bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser stand und den sanften Wellengang genoss. Sie beobachtete wie das Wasser kam und wieder ging, sah in einiger Entfernung vereinzelt Kollegen im Wasser, aber keinen einzigen Trill. Ob dieser Strand ausschließlich für Touristen aus anderen Welten vorgesehen war? Und falls ja, weshalb die strikte Trennung? So schön der Strand auch war, er wirkte noch recht unbelebt.

Chapel seufzte vor Glück. Das sollte sie nicht davon abhalten, eine Runde im kühlen Nass zu schwimmen. Darauf hatte sie sich schließlich am meisten gefreut. Sie machte ein paar weitere Schritte hinein ins Wasser. Eine sanfte Welle umspülte dabei ihre Hüfte und ließ sie kurzzeitig nach Luft japsen. Das Wasser war wirklich sehr kühl, wenn es direkt auf die von der Sonne erhitzte Haut trat. Daher fasste Chapel sich ein Herz, stieß sich vom Sand unter ihren Füßen ab und ließ sich vom Wasser tragen. In wenigen Sekunden war sie an die Temperatur des Wassers gewöhnt und schwamm einige Meter aufs Meer hinaus. Alle fünfzig Meter waren Sicherheitsbojen angebracht worden. Eine davon erreichte sie schließlich, umrundete sie und schwamm zurück zum Strand.

Als sie ihr Ziel fast erreicht hatte, sah sie einen Mann, der ihr vom Strand aus zuwinkte. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, bis sie ihn aus der Entfernung erkannte, da er anstelle seiner Uniform eine Art Hawaii-Hemd trug. Es handelte sich um Montgomery Scott, der zu ihrer Verwunderung ohne seinen Freund Keenser hier erschienen war.

Chapel fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, als sie langsam aus dem Wasser trat und zu ihrem Platz hinüber ging, da sie lediglich einen Bikini trug. Natürlich war es unvermeidlich gewesen, dass sie am Strand auch Kollegen begegnen würde, aber sie hatte nicht unbedingt mit Führungsoffizieren gerechnet. Schließlich bot die Trill-Heimatwelt eine Vielzahl an Freizeitgestaltungsmöglichkeiten an. „Commander Scott“, grüßte sie ihn und war bemüht, sich ihr Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie hier zu finden, Christine.“ Scotty lächelte sie offen an.

Der Hauch von Besorgnis huschte über Chapels Züge. Sie beachtete die persönliche Anrede gar nicht weiter. „Ist etwas passiert? Fehlt Ihnen etwas?“

Überrascht von ihren Fragen schüttelte Scotty zunächst irritiert den Kopf. „Ganz und gar nicht. Alles in bester Ordnung. Ich hatte jedoch gehofft ...“ Er machte eine Pause und sah ihr ungewohnt schüchtern in die Augen. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es Ihnen etwas ausmachen würde, den Nachmittag mit mir zu verbringen?“

Die Frage traf Chapel vollkommen unvorbereitet. „Üblicherweise erkundigt man sich, bevor man denjenigen aufsucht, Mr. Scott.“ Sie fühlte sich ziemlich überrumpelt. „Hatte Ihr Freund Keenser anderweitige Pläne?“

Scottys Augen wurden groß und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte mich Ihnen keineswegs aufdrängen“, versicherte er und räusperte sich verlegen. „Sie haben natürlich recht. Und ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist.“ Er bückte sich, um das riesige Strandtuch wieder aufzuheben, das er bereits neben ihrer Matte ausgelegt hatte.

Chapel legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Es ist in Ordnung. Ich würde mich über Ihre Gesellschaft freuen.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Ein erfreutes und auch erleichtertes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Die Krankenschwester nickte und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken. „Nächstes Mal fragen Sie aber vorher. Einverstanden?“

„Absolut, _Lass_ , absolut“, nickte er und breitete das Strandtuch wieder aus. „Soll ich uns was zu trinken besorgen? Ich habe gehört, dass die Trill eine schöne Auswahl an Cocktails anbieten.“

„Alkohol in der Sonne ist niemals eine gute Idee, Mr. Scott.“

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Sicher gibt es auch alkoholfreie Cocktails.“

Als Chapel ihr Einverständnis nickte, machte er sich spurtend auf zur nächsten Strandbar, die kaum dreißig Meter entfernt stand. Sie hoffte, dass es kein Fehler war, den Schotten etwas näher an sich heranzulassen. Aber bei allem, was in letzter Zeit los gewesen war, war ihr bewusst geworden, wie allein sie in den letzten Jahren an Bord der Enterprise gewesen war.


	10. Nachtschwärmer

_Leonard verschränkte selbstbewusst seine Finger mit Emonys, als sie auf der Motorhaube des Wagens seines Vaters lagen und hinauf in den Sternenhimmel blickten. Es war eine laue Nacht, um sie herum zirpten Grillen und gelegentlich konnte man den entfernten Ruf einer Eule hören. Tags zuvor hatte es in Strömen geregnet, was für eine kleine Abkühlung gesorgt hatte. Trotzdem war es auch in dieser Nacht noch warm. Er seufzte zufrieden und hing seinen Gedanken nach._

_„Das ist unser letzter gemeinsamer Abend.“ Emonys Stimme war sanft, aber es schwang eindeutig ein erwartungsvoller Unterton in ihr mit._

_Leonard wandte ihr das Gesicht zu. Sie sahen einander für einige gedehnte Momente in die Augen. „Das war die schönste Woche meines Lebens.“_

_Sein Geständnis ließ sie lächeln. Sie drehte sich ihm zu und streichelte mit der freien Hand über sein Gesicht. Sie war so liebevoll und zärtlich ihm gegenüber. Vor allem war sie voller Geduld. Seit er ihr begegnet war, sandte sie sehr eindeutige Signale aus. Sie wollte ihn, wollte mit ihm schlafen. Ausgerechnet mit ihm, wo er doch noch gar keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen hatte. Irgendwie hatte er sich immer ausgemalt, dass er sein erstes Mal mit Jocelyn verbringen würde. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie füreinander bestimmt wären. Und dann war Emony in seinem Leben erschienen und hatte es komplett auf den Kopf gestellt._

_„Schlaf heute Nacht bei mir im Hotel, Leonard. Bitte.“_

_Sein Herz begann aufgeregt in seiner Brust zu galoppieren. Für seine Eltern war es kein Problem, wenn er nicht daheim schlafen würde. Es war seine freie Entscheidung. Und da lag diese wundervolle Frau neben ihm, die mehr als nur leidenschaftliche Küsse mit ihm tauschen wollte, selbst wenn es nur dieses eine Mal sein würde. Aber Leonard war sich nicht sicher, ob das so gut war. Er hatte sich verliebt und er fürchtete, dass diese Gefühle noch stärker werden würden, wenn sie den letzten Schritt taten. Würde er verkraften, wenn sie morgen abreiste und er sie niemals wieder sehen würde?_

_Er musste ihr nicht erklären, dass ihm tausend Zweifel durch den Kopf gingen. Oder, dass er sich regelrecht vor einer Blamage fürchtete. Sie war eine erfahrene, erwachsene Frau und er … Andererseits hätte sie ihm das Angebot nicht wiederholt gemacht, wenn es ihr nicht gleichgültig wäre. Sollte er sich nicht einfach glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihn begehrte?_

_Er fasste sich ein Herz. „Okay“, kam es schließlich zögerlich über seine Lippen. Wenn sie schon nicht zusammenbleiben konnten, so wollte er sich diese einmalige Gelegenheit doch nicht entgehen lassen._

_§§§_

_Als am nächsten Morgen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch das Hotelfenster schienen, wachte Leonard langsam auf. Emony lag halb auf ihm, wobei sich ihre nackten Brüste an seinen Leib pressten. Für einen flüchtigen Moment erlaubte er sich, das Gefühl zu genießen, doch dann wurde er sich seiner Morgenerektion bewusst, die gegen die dünne Bettdecke drückte. Zum Glück schlief Emony noch und bemerkte nichts davon. Er nahm behutsam den Arm, den sie um seine Körpermitte geschlungen hatte und schob sie von sich herunter, um sich ins Badezimmer stehlen zu können._

_Kaum hatte er sich erleichtert und spürte wie die Schwellung nachließ, hörte er die Schritte ihrer nackten Füße auf dem Fliesenboden. Sie näherte sich dem Badezimmer. Erschrocken sah er an sich hinab, schnappte sich das erstbeste Badetuch und schlang es sich um die Hüfte. Emony schien sich ihrer Nacktheit jedoch nicht zu schämen und betrat vollkommen entspannt das Badezimmer._

_„Na, schon wach? Du hättest dich ruhig ausschlafen können“, ließ sie ihn wissen, schlang von hinten die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn zwischen die Schulterblätter._

_Inzwischen hatte er sich an ihre kühlen Hände auf seiner Haut gewöhnt. Er genoss den Moment, als sie ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken legte. „Ich bin schon immer ein Frühaufsteher gewesen.“_

_Er konnte ihr Lächeln auf seiner Haut spüren. „Mein Flug geht in zwei Stunden. Lust auf eine gemeinsame Dusche?“_

§§§

„Nyota, geht es dir gut?“ Spock stand an diesem Morgen vor der geschlossenen Badezimmertür in ihrem Hotelzimmer und zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hörte seine Frau eindeutig würgen.

Nach einer kleinen Weile, in der sie nicht geantwortet hatte, konnte er zunächst die Spülung und danach fließendes Wasser hören. Als sie die Tür öffnete und er sie ansehen konnte, machte er sich sofort noch mehr Sorgen. Sie sah wirklich nicht gesund aus.

„Ich habe das Essen gestern Abend eventuell nicht vertragen. Reiseübelkeit. Halb so wild. Ich lasse mir von Leonard was dagegen geben.“ Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du solltest dich fertig machen. Ihr trefft euch doch schon in einer halben Stunde.“

Spock legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Er hatte davon gelesen, dass Menschen mitunter an Magen-Darm-Verstimmung leiden konnten, wenn sie auf ungewohnte Bakterienstämme stießen, die sich fäko-oral übertrugen. Der bloße Gedanken daran ekelte ihn zutiefst. Er wusste, warum er die Nahrung aus dem Synthetisierer bevorzugte. Und er war froh, zumindest zu Hälfte Vulkanier zu sein, dadurch hatte er ein recht stabiles Immunsystem.

„Soll ich den Doktor für dich rufen, bevor ich zur Besprechung aufbreche?“, fragte er und strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht hinter das Ohr.

„Das wäre lieb. Ich lege mich noch ein bisschen hin, bis die Übelkeit nachlässt.“

Er nickte ihr zu und zückte seinen Kommunikator. „Commander Spock ruft Doktor McCoy.“ Er sah Nyota nach, die zurück ins Bett kroch und sich dort zusammenrollte.

„McCoy hier“, erklang auch prompt die Antwort.

„Doktor, bitte kommen Sie in Nyotas und mein Hotelzimmer. Sie fühlt sich nicht gut. Es wäre mir sehr recht, wenn Sie sie untersuchen könnten.“

„Selbstverständlich“, erwiderte der Arzt, „ich bin in fünf Minuten da.“

Spock klappte den Kommunikator zu. „Ich komme in der Mittagspause nach dir sehen“, versprach er, begab sich zu Uhura ans Bett und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn.

Nyota hatte sich sehr an seine offene Zärtlichkeit ihr gegenüber gewöhnt. Zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung war er sehr zurückhaltend gewesen, doch seit sie verheiratet waren, hatte er sich ihr mehr und mehr geöffnet. Es gab Momente, da konnte sie beinahe vergessen, dass er zur Hälfte Vulkanier war.

Spock war noch nicht lange weg, da erklang auch bereits das Türsignal. Mit etwas wackeligen Knien erhob sich Nyota, um die Tür zu öffnen. Doktor McCoy ließ sofort seinen Diagnoseblick über sie wandern. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte er schlicht und trat nach ihrer Erlaubnis ein. Er stellte sein Medkit neben dem Bett ab und signalisierte ihr, dass sie sich hinlegen sollte.

Der Aufforderung zu folgen, fiel Uhura nicht schwer. Sie fühlte sich recht erschöpft. Gestern war es ihr nicht besser ergangen, doch da war die Übelkeit schneller abgeklungen. Sie überlegte seitdem, was sie am Vortag gegessen und eventuell nicht vertragen hatte, aber ihr fiel spontan nichts ein. Die Trill-Küche war eigentlich eine sehr leichte und bekömmliche. Womöglich hatte sie auch einfach zu viel gegessen, gerade weil es ihr so gut schmeckte.

„Seit wann fühlen Sie sich nicht gut?“, erkundigte sich McCoy und ließ den Scanner über ihren Körper schweben.

„Seit ein paar Tagen“, gestand sie. „Mir ist morgens immer mal wieder schlecht, aber das legt sich meist im Laufe des Vormittags und dann fühle ich mich wieder absolut pudelwohl.“

„Hm“, machte der Arzt und verharrte mit der Scaneinheit über ihrem Unterleib. Er änderte ein paar Einstellungen am Tricorder und ließ den Scan-Zylinder abermals über ihr Abdomen schweben. Ihre Progesteron- und HCG-Wert waren erhöht. Die Diagnose war recht eindeutig.

„Habe ich mir einen Virus eingefangen?“, wollte Uhura wissen.

Doch anstatt ihr zu antworten, schüttelte McCoy den Kopf. „Nein, ein Virus ist es nicht. Auch keine bakterielle Infektion.“

„Was dann?“ Uhura nahm dem Arzt den Tricorder aus der Hand und riss die Augen auf, als sie das Ergebnis des Scans las. „Wie weit bin ich?“ Als sie von dem Gerät auf und ihm in die Augen sah, lächelte er sie warm an.

„Sie sind in der siebten Woche. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ Als ihr Arzt wusste er, dass sie und Spock die Verhütung kurz nach der Eheschließung eingestellt hatten. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, doch nun war ihnen offenbar endlich Nachwuchs vergönnt.

Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen. McCoy war sich für einen Moment nicht sicher, ob sie sich freute oder bestürzt über die Neuigkeit war. „Sie wollten doch ein Baby, oder nicht?“ Spock war der lebende Beweis dafür, dass sich Menschen und Vulkanier zusammen fortpflanzen konnten. Es gab demnach keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Aus einem Instinkt heraus legte er das medizinische Equipment beiseite und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Oder nicht?“, fragte er noch einmal.

Uhura schluckte die Tränen hinunter, nickte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Nun war McCoy noch verwirrter als zuvor. „Ich habe nicht mehr damit gerechnet“, gestand sie. „Natürlich wollen wir gerne Kinder haben. Ich vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr als Spock. Aber das kommt jetzt doch ein wenig unerwartet.“ Nachdem Spock ihr vom Pon Farr erzählt hatte, war sie davon ausgegangen, dass er außerhalb seines Zyklus‘ nicht imstande sei, Kinder zu zeugen. Offenbar war die menschliche Hälfte von ihm durchaus dazu in der Lage. Ein unsicheres Lächeln erschien auf ihren Zügen. „Das wird ihn umhauen.“

McCoy legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Das wird ihn sowas von umhauen, aber bestimmt auf eine gute Weise. Er liebt Sie von Herzen, Nyota. Das kann jeder sehen. Er ist nicht so gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, wie er immer meint. Wenn man ihn kennt, sieht man es ihm an. Aber lassen Sie ihn bloß nicht wissen, dass ich ihn durchschaut habe.“

Das brachte sie zum Lächeln. „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.“

Er packte sein Equipment wieder ein. „Soll ich Ihnen trotzdem was gegen die Morgenübelkeit hierlassen? Es ist ein pflanzliches Produkt, das dem Baby nicht schaden wird.“

Sie nickte. „Ja, das wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt.“

„Sie können bedenkenlos alles essen, worauf Sie Appetit haben. Nur lassen Sie fortan die Finger von Alkohol.“ Vermutlich hätte er ihr das nicht sagen müssen, sie war schließlich keine Idiotin, aber er fühlte sich verpflichtet das komplette Arztprogramm durchzuziehen. „Dann werde ich mich mal einlesen gehen.“

„Einlesen?“

„Bezüglich der Schwangerschaftsbegleitung und der Entbindung“, erklärte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Uhura sichtlich beunruhigte. Seit dem Grundstudium hatte er sich nicht mehr damit befasst. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass er sein Gedächtnis auffrischte. Er reichte ihr noch eine Dose mit Tabletten. „Nehmen Sie direkt nach dem Aufwachen eine, sobald Sie auch nur das kleinste Gefühl von Übelkeit verspüren. Sie wirken recht schnell.“

Uhura versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie sich ein wenig mulmig fühlte bezüglich seiner mangelnden Erfahrung mit Schwangeren. Andererseits hatte sie sich bei ihm stets bestens beraten und sicher gefühlt. Sie hoffte, dass er mit der Herausforderung klarkommen würde.

McCoy erhob sich. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse. Schwester Chapel hat eine Hebammen-Qualifikation abgeschlossen. Weihen Sie sie rechtzeitig ein. Sie wird Ihnen sicher gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Ich natürlich auch, aber sie ist in dieser Hinsicht bestimmt befähigter.“

Allein, dass er das zugeben konnte, zeigte Uhura, was für ein großartiger Mann er war. Jim Kirk war ein Idiot sondergleichen, dass er ihm den Laufpass gegeben hatte. „Danke, Leonard.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein dankerfülltes Lächeln. Mit seiner und Chapels Hilfe war sie bestimmt in guten Händen.

§§§

Spät am Abend des Tages hatten sich einige Kollegen dazu verabredet, das Nachtleben Mak’alas in einem Club zu erkunden. Die Restaurants auf Trill waren ansprechend, die Strände konnten an Schönheit locker mit Risa mithalten, nun war es an der Zeit herauszufinden, wie die durchschnittlich eher junge Gesellschaftsschicht die Abende auf Trill verbrachte.

„Na komm, Leonard, zeigen wir den Grünschnäbeln mal, was alte Leute wie wir noch drauf haben“, zwinkerte Emony, hakte sich bei Leonard unter und zog ihn mit sanfter Bestimmtheit auf die Tanzfläche.

Leonard sah hilfesuchend zu seinen Freunden. Zu seiner Verwunderung blieb Jim der Mund offenstehen. Er sah ihnen ungläubig nach, als die beiden sich der Tanzfläche näherten und ihn mit Uhura, Chekov und Sulu an der kreisrunden Bar stehenließen.

Jim wusste, dass Leonard nichts für Clubmusik übrig hatte. Er war eher ein Typ für klassische Musik, oder für sanften Pop und Rock aus dem einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert zu haben. Emony kannte ihn eben nicht so gut wie er! Unglaublich, zu was Bones sich durch diese Frau überreden ließ.

„Was hast du vor?“, wollte Leonard wissen, ließ sich aber weiter von ihr gen Tanzfläche führen. Er versuchte, nicht zu viel in Jims Gesichtsausdruck hineinzuinterpretieren. Sicher hatte er mehr Wunschdenken als Realismus aus Jims Blick herausgelesen.

„Wir machen deinen Jim so richtig eifersüchtig!“, rief sie ihm mit einem frechen Grinsen über die Schulter zu.

„Emony!“, brüllte Leonard hinter der Trill her, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Beats und Bässe zu übertönen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren wird!“

„Vertrau mir, Leonard, ich kenne mich aus. Er wird dich mit mir sehen und zutiefst bereuen, dass ihr nicht mehr zusammen seid!“, rief sie ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu und zog Leonard weiterhin bestimmt Richtung Tanzfläche. „Hier bleiben wir, da hat er uns im Blick!“ Kaum war sie stehengeblieben, begann sie sich im Rhythmus zu dem zu bewegen, was Leonard nur schwer als Musik interpretieren konnte. Moderne, elektronische Musik war noch nie sein Ding gewesen. Er zog klassische Instrumente und gesanglich ausgebildete Stimmen eindeutig vor.

Durch die Lautsprecher stöhnte plötzlich eine Frau, was dem Musikstück einen gewissen erotischen Touch verlieh. Im selben Moment rieb Emony, passend zur Musik, ihr Hinterteil an Leonards Hüfte, glitt an ihm hinab und mit rhythmischen Hüftschwingungen wieder an ihm hinauf.

„Wenn du so weitermachst“, frotzelte Leonard ihr schamlos ins Ohr, „bekomme ich einen Ständer.“ Dennoch fiel er in ihren Rhythmus ein, bewegte sich im Takt mit ihr und ließ sich von der Musik treiben. Sein Blick glitt immer mal wieder hinüber zur Bar, an der Jim stand und unverhohlen in ihre Richtung stierte. Emony hatte recht, es funktionierte! Allein das Wissen spornte Leonard an, weiterzumachen. Er wollte Jim damit keineswegs verletzen, ihm aber zumindest zeigen, was er sich entgehen ließ.

Jim, der abseits zusammen mit Sulu, Chekov und Uhura an der Bar stand – Spock hatte abgelehnt, sie zu begleiten - fiel in der Tat die Kinnlade runter, als er die hüpfenden Brüste der Trill sah, während diese in den raschen Beats der Musik aufging. Bones grinste die Frau sonnig an, genoss das, was Jim geistig als Vorspiel bezeichnete, und tanzte, sehr zu Jims Verblüffung, mit! Bones, der solcherlei Musik schon immer verabscheut hatte!

„Meine Güte, hat Leonard ein Rhythmusgefühl“, ließ sich Uhura neben ihm mit unübersehbarer Begeisterung vernehmen und Jim warf ihr stechende Blicke zu, die jeden anderen Menschen erschreckt hätten. „Ich meine ja nur“, zuckte sie daraufhin völlig gelassen die Schultern, nahm ihren alkoholfreien Frucht-Cocktail, stieß mit Sulu und Chekov an und trank einen Schluck. „Kommt jemand mit? Ich will auch tanzen.“

Sulu und Chekov nickten eifrig, auch wenn ihnen klar sein musste, dass Uhura sich ganz sicher nicht derart an sie ranschmeißen würde, wie Emony es bei Leonard tat. Jim fühlte sich plötzlich verraten und verkauft, weil er zum Aufpasser der Cocktails degradiert worden war. Sein Blick schweifte zurück zu Bones und Emony. Dass die Trill Bones wollte, war nicht zu übersehen. Sie rieb sich an ihm wie eine läufige Katze!

„Hey, Jim“, hörte er da plötzlich Scotty neben sich sagen und wurde jäh aus seinen finsteren Gedanken gerissen. „Was gibt’s zu sehen? Schon eine heiße Frau für die Nacht entdeckt?“ Der Schotte folgte Jims Blick und verschluckte sich prompt an seinem Drink, als er Leonard und Emony in einer Art und Weise miteinander tanzen sah, die er anziehend und schmutzig zugleich empfand. „Donnerwetter!“ Scotty stieß einen Pfiff zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ich nicht, aber Bones offenbar“, raunte Jim mürrisch und kippte seinen Drink – etwas, das wie Whiskey schmeckte – in einem Rutsch runter, ehe er der Barkeeperin signalisierte, dass er noch so einen wollte.

„Eifersüchtig?“, fragte Scotty und grinste diabolisch.

Jim kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und schüttete sich auch den zweiten Drink hinter die Binde, noch bevor das Glas den Tresen berührt hatte. Eifersüchtig, pah! Verdammt, ja, er war eifersüchtig. Aber das konnte er doch nicht zugeben. Also wechselte er das Thema. „Wo ist Keenser?“

„Der fühlt sich nicht wohl. Glaube, ihm bekommt das Essen hier nicht. Aber ich habe Christine gesagt, wo wir sind. Sie kommt im Anschluss an ihre Schicht nach.“ Da nicht alle Crewmitglieder Landurlaub auf Trill machen konnten, gingen die Schichten an Bord, wenn auch in kleinerem Umfang, wie gewohnt weiter.

„Schau dir das an!“, sagte Jim unvermittelt und deutete auf Bones und Emony. In seinem inzwischen alkoholisierten Zustand duzte er Scotty inzwischen. „Das ist doch nicht normal, was die da machen.“ Im Augenblick war die Frau Bones zugewandt und bewegte sich unmittelbar vor ihm lasziv auf und ab und wackelte dabei mit ihrem kleinen Hintern. Jim stockte der Atem.

„Inzwischen macht es dir Spaß, gib es zu!“ Emony grinste Leonard verschwörerisch an und er nickte.

Langsam, aber sicher ging ihm allerdings die Puste aus. Diese Art des Tanzens war er schlichtweg nicht gewohnt. Er kam ins Schwitzen. Und nicht nur, weil sein Körper dieser Art von Ertüchtigung ausgesetzt war, sondern auch, weil er in der Tat einen Steifen bekam, je länger sich Emony dermaßen an ihm rieb, und das wurde ihm recht unangenehm. Was, wenn jemand seinen Zustand bemerken würde?

Erinnerungen an beinahe vergessene Tage tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Himmel noch eins, Emony war fünfzehn Jahre älter als damals und wirkte noch immer genauso anziehend. Ihr Haar war lang, aber ihre Kondition immer noch dieselbe, ihre Ausstrahlung und der Charme immer noch genauso stark. Er schmolz regelrecht bei ihrem Anblick dahin. Vielleicht musste er sich zugestehen, dass er doch nicht nur auf Männer stand. Vielleicht war nur Jocelyn nicht die Richtige für ihn gewesen.

Endlich wurde ein eher langsames, entspannendes Lied eingespielt. Die vielen bunten Lichter, die über die Tanzfläche hüpften, stoppten, künstlicher Nebel wurde von mehreren Seiten zu den Tanzenden geblasen.

„Gott sei Dank“, raunte Leonard und fiel augenblicklich in den neuen Rhythmus ein, der schon fast etwas Träumerisches hatte.

Emony schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, in der Leonards Herz von der Anstrengung wild schlug. Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er lächelte sie an.

„Du hast tatsächlich einen Ständer bekommen“, stellte sie ohne jeden Zweifel zufrieden fest und presste ihr Becken neckend gegen seines.

„Du hast mir praktisch einen Lap-Dance geliefert und ich bin auch nur ein Mann“, gestand Leonard ein wenig verlegen.

Sie grinste ihn an und zwinkerte. „Und was für ein Mann aus dir geworden ist.“ Aus einem Impuls heraus stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Leonard. „Schön, dass ich noch diese Wirkung auf dich habe.“

Leonard verschlug es die Sprache. Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen, das den Moment womöglich ruiniert hätte, umrahmte er ihr Gesicht mit seinen großen Händen und küsste sie - und das alles andere als keusch.

Jim, auf seinem Barhocker, rutschte bei dem Anblick ab und wäre fast zur Seite gestürzt, hätte Scotty ihn nicht geistesgegenwärtig am Oberarm festgehalten.

Er wusste, warum Jim das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Auch sein Blick ruhte auf Leonard und der Trill. „Meine Güte, geht der ran. Ich wusste nicht, dass das in Leonard steckt“, grinste Scotty neben ihm.

 _So_ hatte Jim Bones auch noch nie zuvor erlebt. Auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln änderte sich die Aussicht nicht. Bones knutschte im wahrsten Sinne hemmungslos mit Emony herum und das inmitten einer Tanzfläche voller Leute. Auch der künstlich erzeugte Nebel vermochte es nicht, Jim vor eben diesem Anblick zu bewahren. Er konnte nicht fassen, was sich unmittelbar vor seinen Augen abspielte. Bones‘ ganze Leidenschaft hatte einmal ihm gehört; ihm ganz allein!

Und was dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzte, war der gottverdammte Applaus, den die Zwei für ihre Hemmungslosigkeit von Sulu, Chekov und sogar Uhura erhielten! Applaus und laute Pfiffe, die sogar die Musik übertönten und bis zu Jim an die Bar durchdrangen! Dafür würde er Sulu beim nächsten Sparring leiden lassen, das schwor er sich!

„Nicht schön auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels zu sitzen, oder?“, erkundigte sich Scotty wie beiläufig und trank dann eilig sein Glas aus, als Jims Blick ihn wie ein Blitz traf.

„Ich …“, begann Jim und wollte sagen, dass er Bones diesen Sommerflirt von Herzen gönnte, doch er wusste, dass ihm niemand diese Lüge abkaufen würde. Allen voran nicht Scotty, der sich zunehmend auf Bones‘ Seite geschlagen und mehr Verständnis für ihn als für Jim aufgebracht hatte. Natürlich war Jim in dieser Geschichte der Schuft, der Schluss gemacht hatte und es nicht anders verdiente. Ja, es tat weh auf der anderen Seite zu sein. Erst jetzt begriff er, was er Bones angetan hatte. Nicht nur vor ihrer Beziehung, auch danach. Immer und immer wieder. Dieser Abend kam ihm wie ein schlechtes Déjà-Vu vor. Es hatte schon einmal jemanden gegeben, an dem Bones Interesse gezeigt und Eifersucht in Jim ausgelöst hatte. Und so hatte Jim sich überstürzt zu einem Liebesgeständnis hinreißen lassen und später immer wieder Zweifel diesbezüglich bekommen. Was, wenn es jetzt wieder so war? Hatte er das Recht, Bones für sich zu beanspruchen, ohne in einer Partnerschaft mit ihm zu sein? Die Antwort darauf war eindeutig und sie missfiel Jim. Was war nur verkehrt mit ihm? Warum konnte er sich nicht für Bones freuen? Warum tat es ihm so furchtbar weh, ihn mit dieser Frau zu sehen? Er wollte doch Bones‘ Freund sein. Und als sein Freund müsste er sich doch freuen können.

„Lass uns zu mir gehen“, brachte Emony zwischen zwei Küssen schwer atmend hervor, „jetzt gleich!“

„Okay“, nickte Leonard, viel zu erregt, um sich in diesem Moment Gedanken über mögliche Konsequenzen zu machen.

Abermals ließ er sich an diesem Abend von Emony führen, die ihn diesmal Richtung Club-Ausgang hinter sich herzog und sich dabei grazil durch die Menge schlängelte. Im Vorbeigehen winkte er seinen drei Kollegen auf der Tanzfläche zu. Uhura rief ihm etwas nach, das wie ‚Viel Vergnügen‘ klang und halb von erneuten, schnellen Beats verschluckt wurde.

Zu Jim drehte er sich bewusst nicht mehr um. Leonard wusste, dass er es sich womöglich anders überlegen würde, weil sein Gewissen normalerweise keine derartigen Spontaneitäten zuließ. Er war nicht der Typ Mann, der sich von niederen Trieben wie seiner Libido leiten ließ. Er war immer der Vernünftige, der geduldig jeden Schmerz über sich ergehen ließ und sich wie ein Stehaufmännchen wieder aufrichtete. Mal mehr und mal weniger erholt. Er hatte die Schnauze voll davon!

§§§

Leonard konnte nicht fassen, dass eine Frau noch eine derartige Wirkung auf ihn haben konnte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht mehr zu derartigen Gefühlen imstande sei. Nicht, nachdem er sich mit Jocelyn auseinandergelebt und die Scheidung schließlich alles besiegelt hatte. Nicht, nachdem er sich so sicher gewesen war, homosexuell zu sein, bis er sich geoutet und nur noch mit Männern verabredet hatte.

Was, wenn er einfach mit der falschen Frau verheiratet gewesen war? In den knapp zwanzig Minuten, die sie zu Emonys Apartment brauchten, versuchte er zu ergründen, was genau es war, das diese Frau so unwiderstehlich für ihn machte. Er kam nicht wirklich dahinter.

Emony fiel beinahe im Fahrstuhl über ihn her. Leonard war froh, dass zu dieser nächtlichen Stunde niemand die Liftkabine mit ihnen teilte, drängte sie gegen die Wand und küsste sie fordernd. Sie biss ihm leicht auf die Unterlippe, als sie endlich das gewünschte Stockwerk erreichten und mehr oder weniger atemlos in ihre Wohnung taumelten.

„Lass mal sehen, was du in den letzten Jahren gelernt hast“, verlangte Emony und riss ungezügelt Leonards Hemd auf, so dass die Knöpfe davonflogen. Es kümmerte Leonard einen Dreck. Ihr herausforderndes Grinsen weckte den sorgfältig unterdrückten Löwen in ihm.

Hastig schob er ihren knielangen Rock hoch, fummelte nach dem Saum ihres Slips und riss ihr diesen ebenso grob herunter, wie sie ihm das Hemd vom Leib. Das war kein Liebesakt, das war hemmungsloser, rauer Sex und Leonard war ein wenig von sich selbst überrascht, wie geil ihn das machte. „Das werde ich“, versprach er mit tiefer Stimme.

Sie stöhnte ekstatisch auf, als er Zeige- und Mittelfinger der linken Hand in sie hineinschob. Er würde sie nicht nehmen, wenn sie nicht bereit genug war. Er war immer noch rücksichtsvoll genug, Schmerzen vermeiden zu wollen. Und Himmel, sie war dermaßen feucht, dass ein leises Schmatzen erklang, als er seine Finger wieder aus ihr herauszog und sich selbst in den Mund steckte, um ihren Saft abzulecken.

Emony biss sich bei dem Anblick erregt auf die Unterlippe und öffnete mit ungeahnter Geschicklichkeit in Windeseile Leonards Gürtel und Hose. Seine pralle Erektion kam ihr augenblicklich entgegen, kaum dass sie ihm die Hosen über den Hintern geschoben hatte. Er war noch etwas größer geworden, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sie grinste voller Vorfreude, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und nahm ihn in den Mund.

Von Leonards damaliger Schüchternheit war nichts zurückgeblieben. Er stieß gierig in ihren warmen, feuchten Mund. Vergrub seine Hände in ihrem langen Haar und zog sie schließlich zu sich hoch auf die Beine. „Du magst es grob?“, fragte er grollend.

Sie nickte entschlossen, auch wenn sie ihm jetzt nicht gestehen wollte, dass sie ihre Sehnsucht für gewöhnlich nicht auslebte. Sie traute anderen Männern nicht sonderlich. Bei Leonard war das etwas anderes. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass er ihr nie wirklich wehtun würde.

Daraufhin packte er sie an den Oberschenkeln, knapp unterhalb des Gesäßes und hob sie mit spielerischer Leichtigkeit an. Das wäre dem Jungen von damals nicht gelungen. Der Mann, der er heute war, war jedoch kräftig genug.

Leonard pinnte die Trill mit gespreizten Beinen – und Himmel war sie noch gelenkig! - an die Wand hinter ihnen und drang ohne weitere Vorwarnung in sie ein. Sie keuchte entzückt in seinen Mund, leckte ihm über die oberen Schneidezähne und die Lippe, ehe sich ihre Zungen zu einem wilden Duell trafen.

„Leonard!“, stöhnte sie, umschlang seinen Hals mit den Armen und krallte sich haltsuchend an seinem muskulösen Nacken fest. „Tiefer!“

Er erfüllte ihren Wunsch mit Freuden, drang tiefer in sie, knallte sie mit jedem Stoß hart gegen die Wand und sie genoss es, wand ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und feuerte ihn an.

„Bist so schön eng“, ließ er sie wissen, „so wunderbar feucht.“

„Besorg‘ es mir! Halte dich nicht zurück“, flehte sie außer Atem.

Aggressiver Sex war sonst nicht Leonards Ding, aber in ihm hatten sich so viel Zorn und unterdrückte Lust aufgestaut, dass er ihr dankbar für das Ventil war, das sie ihm darbot. Sie wusste, dass er Jim immer noch liebte, doch es war ihr scheinbar egal.

Zwischen Emony und ihm bestand immer noch eine Verbindung, eine gewisse sexuelle Spannung, Vertrautheit. Leonard spürte, dass sie sich gegenseitig etwas gaben, das sie auf diese Weise nirgendwo sonst bekommen konnten. Leonard kannte ihre Gründe nicht, dafür seine jedoch umso besser. Er würde Jim niemals sprichwörtlich so ficken können. Nicht, ohne ihm fürchterliche Schmerzen zu bereiten und ein erneutes Trauma auszulösen.

Er rammte in sie, so tief es seine Anatomie erlaubte. Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Haut und lief ihm inzwischen in Rinnsalen von der Stirn und über den Rücken. Die Spitzen ihrer kühlen Finger vergruben sich im Fleisch seines Rückens und Leonard ahnte, dass sie ihm damit für ein paar Tage Spuren hinterließ, die nicht zu übersehen waren, doch auch das scherte ihn in dieser Nacht einen Scheißdreck.

„Hör‘ nicht auf, Leonard!“, wimmerte sie, ihre Flecken wurden zunehmend dunkler und er konnte nicht nur sehen, sondern auch fühlen, dass sie kurz vor ihrem Orgasmus war. Sie zog sich noch enger um ihn zusammen und versteifte sich, ehe ihr Körper von einem heftigen, erlösenden Zucken geschüttelt wurde. Sie hörte jedoch nicht auf ihn anzufeuern, bis auch er schließlich seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und mit ihr in den Armen gegen die Wand kollabierte. Die Muskeln in seinen Armen schrien vor Schmerzen, dennoch hielt er Emony weiterhin fest.

„Meine Güte“, sagte sie nach Luft ringend und küsste seine Schläfe, „das war umwerfend.“

Er nickte, suchte ebenso atemlos ihre Lippen mit seinen, küsste sie zustimmend. Behutsam ließ er sie runter. „Dusche?“ Die Schmerzen in seinen Armen versprachen Muskelkater.

„Oh ja“, nickte sie und klemmte bereits die Beine zusammen. „Und zwar schnell.“ Emony kicherte, während sie ins Badezimmer vorauseilte. Leonard folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd. War das eben wirklich geschehen?


End file.
